His Past, Her Future
by Raikana
Summary: Jareth, the Goblin King, has had a hard life. Now, while he wollows in selfpity, he learns that he has been magically tied to a mortal girl. Will Alex save Jareth from the monster he has found himself becoming, or condem him to death?
1. A Strange Stranger

Chapter 1: A Strange Stranger

The cacophony reverberated off of the stone walls.

There were a multitude of three-foot-tall idiots running around the room, each one acting a different way and making different sounds. The goblins were almost completely worthless. Almost. They served their purposes when needed, but for the most part were worth about as much as toe jam, or the stuff he could scrape off of the soles of his boots. Add to the goblins' incessant clamor, a baby stood in the center of a pit in the middle of his throne room. He despised babies.

Jareth checked once again the crystal ball balanced on a single finger and hummed some nameless and forgotten tune. The girl was faring poorly. Worse than poorly, he amended to himself. She was curled up in a ball trying vainly to ward off the fieries that were attempting to "take off her head" as per previous instructions, obviously to no avail. He glanced at the clock noting that she had but a few minutes until her thirteen hours were over. With a resigned sigh he got his little speech prepared and decided just what his newest addition could do for him.

The clock tolled the thirteenth hour and he stood, abruptly appearing before the cowering girl and well-meaning fieries. They scattered at his appearance and she remained curled up in a tight ball for a few seconds before he knelt down gently beside her.

"This Labyrinth is impossible!" She sobbed.

Inwardly he felt sorry for her, but appearances must be maintained, so he said, "No, not at all. The Labyrinth is always possible to solve, I cannot make it otherwise. It is merely your ineptitude that prevented you from solving it."

"Oh! I've had it with you! Keep the kid; I never wanted to come after him anyways! Just send me home! I want to forget all about this place, all about you! You're nothing but a monster!" She screamed at him, her eyes wild.

He immediately lost all sympathy for her and sent her home immediately. Normally he would have healed her first, but let her explain to her parents how she managed to get so dirty in the two hours that had passed in the mortal world. Her words had sparked an uncomfortable memory, and he didn't like it.

"Get up, boy!" yelled his father.

Jareth whimpered as he curled up tighter, his close-cropped sandy blonde hair in disarray and his face bruised from the beating he had sustained. He stumbled to his feet, trying to ignore the smell of alcohol coming from his father's mouth. The council should never have given Mathis control of the Labyrinth; never. The man was never sober and Jareth knew that he himself was an illegitimate child. He kept himself in pristine order so that his father had no true basis on which to ridicule him except perfection, but that somehow didn't seem to help.

"What're ya' starin' at, boy? Get and clean up after those accursed goblins!" The drunken goblin king screamed at his son.

Jareth bowed in mock respect of his royal father and went to clean up a mess made by the idiotic creatures. He walked stiffly his body aching all over form this most recent beating. He kept his back perfectly straight, combed his hair straight with his fingers and brushed away a tear that he refused to believe had ever been there. Entering the room in question he immediately began to clean up the mess, but stopped abruptly as Elena appeared. She stormed into the room, her crimson dress billowing around her.

"You let him do it to you again? Ugh! You're an idiot! When will you ever learn to stand up to him? As soon as you reach two hundred you'll be given authority over the Labyrinth and he'll be removed because of his incompetence. That's only three years away, Jareth. When will you show some character, some backbone? I've had it with you!" She ripped a ring off of her finger and handed it to him, saying "Find some other fairy princess. I want to forget all about this place, all about you!"

Jareth stared at the engagement ring in his hand, cold anger rising up in him. More character? Fine. That could be done. He watched her storm away then made a fist and called upon his inherited magic that he had gained only days before and destroyed the ring. Nobody knew that he had just passed his two hundredth birthday. His eyes burned with icy fire as he made a decision. He would prove to the council his age. Prove to Elena his character. Prove to his father his strength. Prove to himself his power.

Jareth, the goblin king cleaned up the mess the goblins had made as a plan formulated in his mind.

He stormed through the castle, retreating to the room full of staircases and doorways on walls and ceilings that was one of the major pitfalls of those who hunted for babies that had been wished away. For him it was a sanctuary from his past. He had added this room on as an extension. The castle was merely an extension of his thought anyway. It did have to follow a basic structure and appearance, but he was able to customize it at will. This room was his and his alone. Here he could forget his past. Here he had peace.

Jareth frowned. Well, most of his past. There had been that one girl who had beaten the Labyrinth. The first person to do so since he had inherited the kingdom over nine hundred years ago. Sarah. Ugh! The thought of the name repulsed him. How dare she use _that_ line against him? He toyed with a crystal ball as he thought angrily about her. It had been a long time in the mortal world. He absently checked the crystal ball and was surprised to find a sixteen-year-old girl in it. She was talking to Sarah who was not sixteen. More like forty-three. The conversation wasn't interesting in and of itself, but the younger girl was.

She was incredibly unremarkable and extraordinary at the same time. Her long hair was dyed a deep plum color. She wore glasses and had perhaps had braces once because her teeth were perfectly straight. Her minor acne problem explained why she wore what make-up she did. Her clothes were simple, common to nearly any teenage girl, Well perhaps these clothes were not quite so common a mix-match of styles, yet something about them made everything flow and made her perhaps even oddly attractive. She wore a tight-fitting t-shirt with elegant runes scrolled in a ring, runes that he deciphered to be elvish from Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings Trilogy_ stating the same poem inscribed on the ring in the books, and a pair of black jeans with silver flames embroidered around the bell-bottomed legs.

She was complaining about the rigid order that society demanded of her when all she wanted was to be herself. He could tell that she was an artist even without the paint smudges on her hands and face. She just had that look of controlled insanity that he attributed to the creative people. He chuckled; his look was definitely _not_ controlled insanity. He was tall and lithely built, but obviously strong. His angular face gave a feeling of strict control, but his wild make-up and choppy hair-style destroyed any semblance of order his face might have given him. His eyes were an icy blue that seemed like they could stare through walls and he dressed in elegant clothes. Elegant being gray spandex pants and long-sleeved shirts with tattered lace at the hands and left open at the collar to show his powerful chest and inherited medallion. His look was insanity.

Sarah was giving the stranger comfort now. Jareth snorted. Sarah meant well, of course. Just not to him. She had humiliated him. Him! Jareth, the goblin king had been bested by a human teenaged _girl_! He dropped the crystal ball in disgust. He hadn't been able to live it down. He was truly losing his mind. The Labyrinth had become wilder and more unsuspecting girls were being driven mad by his madness. It had to stop, but how? He threw the crystal ball at a wall… or maybe it was the floor… and it shattered. He screamed for a goblin to clean it up, and promptly disappeared. Let them worry about it.

He had retreated to his bedroom to find some peace, and found Deram instead. He swiftly set up his façade of haughty and uncaring arrogance as his half-brother smiled at him from his own bed. "Deram, how nice to see you again."

"Wonderful to see you as well, my brother! It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Deram replied, bushing a tuft of jet-black hair back into place.

"To what do I owe this occasion?" Jareth asked quietly, a hint of menace creeping into his voice.

"Have you been spying on that mortal wench who showed us all that you truly are an idiot?"

Jareth suppressed the urge to hurl a crystal ball as his sibling to see what it would do and simply stood fuming, which meant that there was absolutely no emotion on his face, except cold fury burning in those frosty eyes.

"Then you've seen the newcomer." Deram stated.

Again Jareth simply fumed in silence.

"Wonderful! I was told that you would know she was there, but… I've long had my doubts about you. This girl, Abby, is a very interesting subject for study. A strange stranger, if you will. Alice has a gift, you see, a gift like you. She simply doesn't know it yet. I'd watch out for her if I were you. She just might believe your embarrassment's story about the 'goblin king'." Deram chuckled and added, "Poor little Anna." as he faded away.

Jareth stood there seething for a few minutes trying to decipher what his half-brother had been babbling about but finally gave it up as a hopeless attempt and laid down to sleep. He knew none of those names belonged to the girl. Deram never got anybody's name right. He dreamed as he slept, another memory plagued him, even though he tried to run.

"How do you propose to take over your father's kingdom?" asked the council-man standing before them. Jareth stood with his father in front of all the rulers of the Underground and all the council members of the various kingdoms.

"I propose to rightfully claim my role as oldest child." He replied in a firm, but monotonous, voice.

"How do you propose to do that without being two hundred years old yet?" asked another council-man.

"By brute force, if need be." Jareth replied, "But I am at my maturity, I can assure you." He stood tall, but not rigidly so. His hair had grown a few inches since Elena had accused him of lack of character and he had cut it into an unruly mop of irregular strands. He had begun to paint his face as women do, but in exotic ways, his eyebrows arching up an incredible amount to accent his icy eyes. Those eyes bored into the council-man of the Labyrinth realm with an unforgiving and ruthless gaze.

"You are an illegitimate child! It is my right as oldest child to take the throne when I reach maturity!" screamed another male voice from the group of fey people gathered in the large room. "I am Deram, only true son of Mathis, and heir to the goblin throne. Jareth will not take away my right."

Jareth sneered in gleeful triumph at his perfect half-brother as the council recalled order and withdrew amongst each other for a time to consider. He knew they didn't want Mathis in control of the Labyrinth. He knew they wanted to jump at the chance of someone-- anyone-- else taking over the goblin throne. He knew he would get what he desired.

"Prove to us, Jareth, that you have reached maturity. As an illegitimate child, we cannot be certain of your age. You must prove to us that you can take over the Labyrinth."

Jareth grinned and his eyes practically glowed with triumph as he drew a crystal ball from thin air, lit it on fire with a thought, and hurled it at the council. It stopped only inches away from the head of the council despite the efforts of all who had witnessed and tried to prevent what had happened. He was strong, and he knew it. "I demand my right as oldest child." He said in a low tone that somehow still echoed around the silent room. "And I will have it."

The council stared in awe as the youngling drew the burning sphere back toward himself, blew out the flame, and made it disappear with a dramatic flourish. He followed his order to sit, yet sat like a king: proud, arrogant, and full of victory. The council declared his age set to two hundred, found the law in a dusty tome that declared oldest children as rulers regardless of illegitimacy, and declared Jareth the goblin king.

As he was preparing to leave, Elena came to him practically beaming. He smiled at her, but that didn't lessen the fires burning in those cold orbs of crystal blue. She seemed nervous, he noted. Good. He wanted her to be nervous, she should be nervous. She came close enough for him to kiss her, and he would have a few weeks ago, but now he gripped her harshly and brushed his lips against hers as a mockery. Shoving her away, he spun the high heel of a black leather boot and disappeared.

He woke up shaking with anger at remembering how he had gotten what he had and sat up to rub the sweat out of his face. He walked over to a mirror and simply stared. Was this the same boy who had once loved order over chaos? The same boy who had vowed that he would be the "good guy" while cleaning up the goblins' messes? No. That boy would have looked at this man with fear. That boy would have branded this man a freak; a crazy lunatic who needed only to be put in some forgotten realm of the Underground. That boy would have been… but it didn't matter. That boy was his past. Not his present. That boy was nothing more than a memory.

Jareth slept again with no dreams, only firm resolution of who he was. Funny, it seemed almost like he was trying to convince himself. But that was ridiculous. Wasn't it…?


	2. Unwanted Ties

Chapter 2: Unwanted Ties

The wind snatched at her purple hair.

She was trying to gather leaves for a biology project due the next day and the wind was not going to let up for her, even after she begged with it in Tolkien's elvish, the wind still seemed rigidly determined to hinder her attempts. Alex groaned as a sycamore leaf was whipped out of her hand and she ruefully headed back toward the tree she had gotten it from. The sun was setting and it was getting difficult to see. The wind carried hints of a thunderstorm that was being pushed forward with a near vengeance by the spiteful wind. She knew that she was going to be drenched shortly.

She was also hopelessly lost. Being unfamiliar with this forest she should have taken mental notes as to her surroundings, but she hadn't. She was lost in an unfamiliar patch of trees that she swore she'd seen twice already. She jumped at the sound of an owl coming from the edge of the clearing she was currently standing in. It was the biggest white owl she had ever seen! And it seemed intelligent for a bird. In fact, it seemed to be watching her cautiously.

She smiled and waved at it, saying a few words in Tolkien's elvish language as a greeting. It cocked its head as if interpreting, then flew off to a branch on the other side of the clearing and hooted twice. She shrugged and headed toward it, amazed to see that it watched her coming with no trace of fear. It flew off to another tree not to far away and waited for her. This continued for a few minutes until she was out of the forest altogether. She was still lost.

The owl hooted twice again, and then soared lazily through the sky, just slow enough for Alex to follow at a comfortable jog. It led her through the houses of the suburb and straight to where she was trying to go: Sarah's house. She thanked the owl, this time in English, and opened the door. The owl watched her enter with intelligence, and perhaps longing in its eyes…

Alex giggled, that was stupid! Why would an owl watch her go into a house with longing? She was being silly, that came from reading too many fairy tales. Then she noticed Sarah. The woman was clutching the arms of her chair, staring at the closed door, her face pale. Her green eyes were wide and plain fear was etched on her face.

"Sarah? Sarah, what's wrong?" asked Alex, rushing forward.

"That owl… why was he with you?"

"He led me here. I was lost in the woods and he led me back. That's the most beautiful owl I've ever seen and I could swear he understood everything I said to him!"

"Oh yes, very beautiful, very smart, and very dangerous. What exactly did you tell him?"

"The problems I've been having with my art. Somehow… somehow it made it a little bit better that he listened… But that's crazy. He's just an owl. I'll have to give him a name and--"

"Jareth," she breathed, "his name is Jareth. Never speak to him again, Alex, do you understand? He wanted you to feel better, I don't know why. His mind works in strange ways. Maybe he was… I don't know. Never speak to him again. Never. It will only mean pain if you do."

Alex simply stared at the woman who could give her confidence with a single smile and was now cowering in fear. This woman feared nothing, why should she fear an owl? What was she talking about? Jareth… the name rolled through Alex's mind as she walked away wordlessly. Jareth… Jareth… Jareth… It seemed to call to her, to give her comfort and to drive her to insanity. It seemed that that simple word was more powerful than anything she knew… Jareth… Just an owl, right? Jareth…

Suddenly she was very tired. She went to bed in her clothes, not bothering to put on pajamas. Sleep conquered her like a hunter destroying its prey. As she slept, she dreamed of something she had never heard of before: a castle in the center of a huge labyrinth, and a king whose name was Jareth…

"Why did you do that?" Deram demanded of his older half-brother.

Jareth sneered at him, "Must I explain my every action to you, _brother_? Are you my keeper? What do you care that I went to see who she was? What do you care about anything I do? All you want is the throne I rightfully won! Leave me be."

Deram sat expressionless in his brother's throne as Jareth's fury washed over him. "Are you quite finished?" he asked.

"No," Jareth replied flatly, "no, I'm not finished. But you may leave now, if you wish it."

Deram was about to come off with a snide remark but was cut off as Jareth forced him out of his realm. The goblin king sat down on his throne and pondered what he had learned about this girl. She was an artist and a brilliant girl. Much like Sarah. She was also having problems with her art. She had said that she was torn between herself: her math and artistic sides were at war.

He chuckled, she was a teenage girl with absolutely no confidence in her skills, intelligence, or beauty, for beautiful she was. She was also completely unaware of the intrigue surrounding her. She loved fairy tales, but didn't believe in them. She was as whimsical as one could get, but as logical as the most boring mathematician. She was so much like Sarah that it was almost painful, but she was also like him, which intrigued him.

He pulled out one of a multitude of crystal spheres and watched Alex. She was asleep, and ill at ease. She murmured faintly and tossed her head from side to side. He caught the one word she said over and over: "Jareth". He frowned. He hadn't told her his name. Sarah must have seen him and told her at least something of him, but probably not all. He threw the crystal into the air and tucked it away where the rest of them were, in a magic place only he could get to.

Jareth thought back to what Deram had said, "She has a gift, you see, a gift like you". What gift? He could tell nothing special about the mortal child, what could his half-brother have meant? He shook his head and glared at the arriving goblin that didn't notice his foul temper in the least.

"Your majesty! Someone has arrived at the front door who wishes to talk to you!" it squeaked excitedly.

"Well, tell them to leave." Jareth said with impatience.

"He won't, sir."

Jareth sighed, letting his head fall backwards onto the arm of his throne while one foot was propped up on the other, his voluminous cape draped nonchalantly about him. He really didn't want to see anyone. He stood up suddenly, stretching to his full height, which was quite impressive even without his high-heeled boots. Sighing again he resumed the façade that people had come to respect and fear. It wasn't Jareth, it was the goblin king.

The goblin led him out to the front gate to where a very disgruntled man sat waiting with goblins surrounding him. Jareth chuckled inwardly to see his pets harassing his oldest friend, but kept his aloof air completely intact. The man with mousey hair looked up at Jareth's approach with obvious relief, his scarlet robes were all out of place and his hair had become nothing more than a mop of tufts pointing in odd directions.

"Jareth, my friend, how wonderful to see you!" he exclaimed as the goblins scattered.

Jareth frowned, wondering if he truly meant it, or if he was simply glad that the goblins had left, then inwardly shrugged and outwardly nodded. A single gesture motioned the man to follow him and he breezed through the castle, heading for his personal room. Though the room of staircases threw most people off, Luc would tolerate it. Probably by simply ignoring it.

Upon arrival Jareth conjured a pair of comfortable chairs and they sat down. "Now, Luc, what is it you wish to say?"

"I have heard that you went to see that girl who has moved in next door to… what was her name?"

"Sarah." Jareth replied tersely.

"Oh, yes. Sarah. That's the one."

"You seem uneasy, Luc."

Luc sighed dramatically and began to straighten his hair.

"Luc?"

He sighed again and studied the room while straightening his hair.

Jareth rubbed at his temples and growled. "What is it, Luc?"

"She has a gift, Jareth. A gift that you have, as well."

"So I've been told. I visited her, yes, and saw no signs of any gift."

"You looked for mortal gifts, Jareth."

Jareth stared at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she has gifts _like you_!"

"I still don't understand what that means!"

Luc shifted uncomfortably and started straightening out his robes, which suddenly changed from scarlet to black.

"Luc!"

"She could probably summon those pretty crystal balls you believe only you can reach." Luc said slowly.

Jareth silently panicked for a few seconds as he stared at his friend.

Luc grimaced and his robes changed to a deep navy blue.

"What is it now, Luc? You haven't told me everything, have you?"

Luc's grimace worsened and he squirmed uncomfortably, "She's tied to you."

This time he visibly panicked, "Tied to me? How? Fates above; did someone do that? In what manner is she tied to me? What aren't you telling me?"

Luc winced and sank deeper into his chair as Jareth's voice grew louder and louder, with no hint of lowering. This was definitely _not_ the boy he had befriended long ago, the boy who loved order and was disgusted by chaos. Not the boy who could withstand anything but his father's rejection. Not the boy who had loved Elena. That boy had died the minute she took off the engagement ring he had made for her. Now there was only a seething lunatic left in his friend's body. But he relied on the prophecy. Luc had known long ago that Jareth would lose himself and that a mortal girl would bring him back. He had thought it would be Sarah, but it wasn't. It was this other girl, Alex. She was tied to him by magic stronger than anybody could break. She would give her heart to him.

Jareth finally stopped as he noticed Luc's eyes glaze over thinking about the prophecy he had heard when a child. He stared at his friend until Luc realized that the tirade was over. Luc stood and brushed off his robes that had changed to a wistful shade of lavender somewhere in the middle of Jareth's questioning, which had been the major hint that he'd stopped listening.

"Luc," Jareth began, but was cut off by Luc holding up a slender hand.

"Just be careful around her. She _is_ tied to you, no matter how hard you deny it."

Jareth nodded, "Thank you for the warning, old friend."

"You are quite welcome, Jareth." Said Luc as his robe changed to the silvery hue Jareth was used to.

They continued talking for some time afterward, but Luc could tell that his friend was ill at ease and left before he wanted to. Jareth sat motionless as he hummed some long forgotten tune to himself and wondered about the girl with purple hair.


	3. Unusual Events and Unpleasant Memories

Chapter 3: Unusual Events and Unpleasant Memories

The baby screamed.

Andrew, Sarah's eighteen-month-old son, was not happy. Sarah had told Alex that at nine o'clock Andrew was to be put to bed. A routine had been followed and now he was supposed to go to sleep. Emphasis on "supposed to". Alex winced as a particularly loud shriek echoed down the hallway yet continued with the drawing she was working on. She only had a few more minutes before Sarah and her husband came home.

Lightning flashed outside the window, the thunderstorm she had predicted was under way. She shuddered as the thunder resounded throughout the house. She had always thought of thunderstorms as nature getting angry that a door to another world had been opened somewhere. It was foolish, she knew, but that thought had always been with her ever since she was very small.

Another shriek echoed down the hallway, but this wasn't anger or resentment, but fear. Andrew's cries had turned from screams of rage to terror. Alex dropped everything and dashed down the hall to the baby's nursery. She flung open the door and stopped dead. There, in the middle of the room, holding the screaming baby was the man from her dreams a few nights back. There stood the man that Sarah feared. There stood Jareth.

He was insane! He had to be! She had never seen him, except in her dreams. Now that she got to see him, all doubts had been removed. He was wearing an elegant black shirt that was left unbuttoned at the chest and whose sleeves ended in tatters. Black leather gloves covered long, slender hands and high-heeled, black leather boots tapped on the floor in time with a lullaby he was humming. His erratically styled hair blew gently in what little wind came through an open window. But his eyes… his eyes mocked her. He wore a friendly, yet distant, smile on his face. A smile which never touched those frosty eyes.

"Who are you?" she breathed, not trusting her own voice.

"You know very well who I am." came the whispered reply. "Hush, now. The baby's sleeping."

Alex stared at Andrew. The baby wore a peaceful smile on his face now and Jareth swayed side to side, still humming that lullaby. It was beautiful! An ancient song that humans had never heard, yet different, as if he had changed it from that long ago tune. He watched the baby in his arms with an unreadable expression, probably because so many emotions fought for control of his face.

"Jareth."

He looked at her with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Wish him away."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so," he replied matter-of-factly.

She laughed, "Oh, really?"

He sighed and suddenly seemed very old. His shoulders slumped and his head dipped just a tad. He seemed so… alone. Whispering a few quiet words he set Andrew down in the crib.

"He'll sleep all night through. Do not be alarmed, I mean no harm." He whispered as he watched the baby sleep. "I've never meant any harm."

"Why do you look at him that way?" Alex asked.

He returned back to his cold, hard appearance, any sign of old age forgotten. "That is not for you to know, child."

"No need to get snappy."

He jerked his head and donned an amused expression, "Oh, really? I apologize, my lady." He made an elaborate bow then flourished his hand as he stood back up. There, on the tips of his fingers, sat a crystal ball about the size of a billiard ball. He smiled and tossed it up in the air and disappeared.

"You'll want to catch that, girl. It could make a nasty mess." Said his voice from the air he had just vacated.

Alex jumped to catch the shining object, but missed and watched as it shattered all over the floor. "Oh, sure," she muttered, "it breaks on the carpet. You made that happen you lousy goblin! How am I supposed to clean this up before Sarah gets home?"

She reached to pick up a thick shard and gasped as it melted into a small pool of sticky goop that wouldn't come out of the carpet. The same thing happened with all the other shards she touched until Sarah walked in the door.

"Alex? What are you doing?"

Alex spun around, but her hand was stuck to the stuff on the floor, "Umm… Sarah, I didn't hear you come in…"

"What is all over the carpet? Is that…"

"Crystal is _not_ supposed to break, not even glass breaks on carpet. That guy would have had to throw it down on the floor, but no. He tossed it up it the air! I swear it shattered before it touched the ground!"

"But what is that… stuff?"

Alex glared as she tried to get her hand unstuck, then screamed as she realized that her other hand was stuck. She didn't care if Andrew woke up; she just wanted to clean up this mess! With a sudden jerk, she fell backwards and hit her head on the wall behind her. As a result she didn't see Sarah staring at the spot on the carpet where the goop had been but was rubbing at her head to see if she was bleeding.

Sarah bent down and picked up the little crystal globe that was sitting innocently on the carpet and turned around to look at Alex. She held the orb out to the teenager and Alex reached to take it. It was nothing special, just a glass ball. A crystal, nothing more. She frowned at it and flourished her hand like she had seen Jareth do and watched in amazement as it disappeared.

"How did you do that?" exclaimed Sarah.

Alex gave another flourish and a crystal ball sat in her hand. A flourish sent it away again. "I have no idea."

"Was Jareth here?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"Yes," Alex said as another flourish made a crystal appear in her hand. "Yes, he was here. He sang Andrew to sleep, said he meant no harm He had never meant any harm. Then he got snappy at me, so I got snappy at him and he dropped this little toy and it shattered and…"

"Yes, thank you, I can figure out the rest, Alex. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. Jareth can scare anyone…"

"No. He didn't scare me. I rather liked him."

"Go home, Alexandria." Sarah said sternly.

The girl frowned, but stood up and started to get her things together. She sent the little crystal away, hoping she'd be able to reach it again in the morning. Praying that this wasn't just a dream. She accepted her payment for baby-sitting, snickered that she had been paid more than she had been promised, said a warm goodnight to her neighbors, and set off home. Upon arriving at her house, she went straight to bed and slept peacefully through the night.

---------------

Jareth chuckled to himself. He had shown that girl what it meant to chide him. He watched as she vainly tried to clean up the sticky mess on the floor and only succeeded in making it worse. He laughed out loud as he watched Sarah come in and begin questioning her. He became worried when he felt a tugging on his magic. He openly panicked when, when a shriek and a mighty tug, she got herself free of his spell and fixed the broken crystal. And he became enraged when she started toying with _his_ crystals!

She was doing exactly what he would do when bored. She pulled the crystal to her, and then pushed it away again. No one could touch those crystals that were in his realm, no one! How did she have the power to bypass all the wards and tricks he had set up over the centuries? By what right did she toy with him like this?

Tied to him? What did that mean anyway? Did it mean she could use any of his magic that she wished, or only certain spells? Did it mean she was his slave, or he hers? Did it mean that… fates above, that was impossible! He would never fall in love with a mortal. He refused to. It was outrageous! It was preposterous! It was… completely within the realm of probability.

Jareth, the goblin king, threw the crystal ball at the wall of his bedroom in a fit of rage. Then raged some more when he realized that all the shards of glass had landed in his bed. He needed a break. He needed help. He needed… sleep. That was all. He just needed to go to sleep. He mended the globe of crystal and sent it away. He screamed at a few goblins, kicked a chicken or two, and went to bed feeling superior. Which was how it was supposed to be.

---------------

"Jareth, what has gotten into you? You look like some psycho on a warpath!" Luc observed.

"Thank you, Luc. I really needed that. D'you want some ale? 'S really good. Dunno why I never drank any before… Oh! Righ' My fazzer wouldn't lemme." Jareth slurred drunkenly.

The mousey-haired mage shook his head in disgust. "What's happened to you, my friend? Where have you gone?"

"Gone nowhere! Not for daysssss. Been… oof… been righ' 'ere fer… oof… daysh…" Jareth hiccoughed and swayed dangerously in his seat, ale frothing everywhere. "Where'sh me ale gone to? Oy! OY, goblinsh! Get me more of thishtuff!" He shouted.

Deram forced the doors of the room shut and wouldn't allow anyone to enter. He watched Jareth stare lazily around the room, try to stand up, fail miserably, and return to staring lazily around the room. He thought back to the prophecy he had heard just days before and had refused to believe.

The strange seer had come to him and had told him that his friend would lose himself. She had also predicted about the mortal girl who would restore him. Luc had set out for the goblin city only to find that Jareth was forcing _everybody_ to run the Labyrinth. He had finally summoned the drunken king and convinced him to revoke the law and take him to his room. From there they had shared barely intelligible conversations. Luc had mostly just studied the drastic change in his friend.

Jareth had put on some muscle. He had grown a few inches since claiming the goblin throne and his hair had grown even longer. Some bits of his hair dangled in his eyes, some stuck up barely an inch above his head, some bits draped down to his shoulders, but all of the bits poofed out in odd directions. Some had even been dyed blue or purple. His eyebrows were painted in exotic arches and his eyes lids were painted a baby blue. He wore glitter all over his face and his taste for clothes had gotten ever more extravagant. He had also donned a pair of black leather gloves and had started playing with crystal orbs at odd times.

Luc was worried. He knew the Jareth from only a few months ago was gone forever, no matter what the seer had said. However, he also had hope that some semblance of him would return soon. Until that time, he could only wait and give his support. He also intended to keep him from remaining drunk, like his father. Jareth could go insane, if he wished, but he couldn't become a drunkard. He had to remain competent at ruling the Labyrinth, or Deram would claim it as his right. That would be a glorious mess. So Luc resigned himself to helping Jareth as best he could. That was what friends were for, right?

He sighed as his gaze returned to the madman sitting in the chair. This was going to be really hard. Jareth smiled at him, and then screamed angrily for more ale. Luc watched as he tried to stand and storm toward the door. Jareth collapsed in a drunken stupor before he had gotten halfway across the room. This was going to be very difficult.


	4. Magic and Patience

Chapter 4: Magic and Patience

The silence prevailed.

Alex sat on the chair uncomfortably as Sarah simply stared at her. The vase halfway across the room shifted again as gravity acted upon the broken pieces. She stared at the floor. Mark, Sarah's husband, bounced Andrew on his knee while looking bewilderedly between the woman and the adolescent.

"I really don't know what happened." Alex whispered.

"You mean to tell me that the vase simply exploded?" Sarah asked keeping her voice level.

"That's exactly what I mean to tell you."

"That isn't possible."

"Neither is this," the girl retorted as she pulled a crystal sphere out of thin air.

Sarah stared at the simple object held in the youngster's slender hand. It had just been a dream, right? Nobody but Jareth could do that, those crystals were his. Weren't they? It was very confusing; she didn't know how to explain to Alex what the goblin king really was, because she frankly didn't know.

Alex watched Sarah intently. "I think, Sarah, that it is time you told me about the white owl that you named Jareth and who stood before me as a man." she said quietly.

"Jareth is the goblin king. Long ago, when I was a teen, I wished Toby away to the goblin city and Jareth took him I then had thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth or else he would become a goblin. Along those thirteen hours I met some friends and made a powerful enemy. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus were great friends and they fought with me against the goblin army. Jareth is my enemy.

"Hoggle told me that even if I got to the center of the Labyrinth, I'd never get out again. In a way, I haven't. The Labyrinth is a part of me, now. I'll automatically correct you if you get Hoggle's name wrong, I'll never take anything at face value, I'll never listen to little blue worms, and I will never-- _never_-- choose down when I could go up. I will always remember dancing with the goblin king. I will always remember the smell of the Bog of Eternal Stench. The Labyrinth is a part of me.

"Jareth did me some favors, but he is an evil man. He is vengeful and spiteful. Stay away from him, stop using magic. Using his magic will only draw him to you. He is very strong, and he will use that strength to crush you. Be very careful, Alex. You have entered a game that you do not understand."

Alex nodded, but felt betrayed. How could he be evil, he had smiled at her. He had helped her. Maybe Sarah was right… maybe he only wanted to make her feel at ease so that he could get back at the one who had beaten him. Hadn't he told her to wish the baby away? That was wrong. Or maybe…

She remembered the myriad of expressions that had been on his face when he put Andrew in the crib: regret, loss, pain, anger, grief, sorrow. But the most prominent had been loneliness. It must be terrible for him to live with those goblins all the time with his only chance to talk to girls being when they are trying to solve the Labyrinth. She pondered this for a while as she watched the water from the vase soak into the carpet.

"Well, maybe I should try to keep from using his magic. However, I made a mess and that vase will be difficult to replace. I used his magic to make this mess so I'll use his magic to clean it up." She said finally.

Before Sarah could stop her she focused on what she wanted and felt that now familiar feeling of power well up inside of her. She focused the power on the vase, the water, and the flowers and suddenly all were back in place on top of the table on the other side of the room. She sagged in the chair. Destroying was easier than fixing, she had just discovered. She hadn't meant to destroy the vase she had just been angry and taken control of that newfound power inside of her. Fixing something took more power and more focus, but she was up to it. For now.

Sarah's anger was apparent, but she was also glad that her antique vase had been fixed. That had cost her a pretty penny, and she had been enraged when she heard it shatter and saw Alex staring at it in disbelief. She shook her head and went to take Andrew from her husband who seemed very relieved. Alex was left alone as the three of them left, so she was the only one who saw the white owl knock at the window, give her a measured and warning stare with his cold eyes, and fly away into the night.

---------------

Jareth lounged in his throne. It was uncomfortable if you didn't lounge. One leg was spread over the arm of the thing and his back rested against the other. He was watching the goblins, reflecting on their uselessness. One might say that a goblin would make an amusing pet. But one would have to have at least two goblins, lest a single one get lonely. However, where there are two goblins, there are bound to be many more. And while they may be entertaining for a time, say, five minutes, they eventually start trouble. One goblin would get in a fight with another goblin and goblin two would try to avoid the conflict while talking to goblin three. Goblin one would then bash goblin four in the head with a string of sausages and the four of them would get in a fight, drawing in several more. During all of this, some other goblins would be trying to keep the peace to prevent Jareth from getting angry at them all which would result in an even bigger conflict.

After all of this, the tussle of about fifteen or so goblins would frighten a few chickens and they would start squawking and making a fuss. This would distract most of the goblins from their previous engagement and they would all dissipate throughout the room, tormenting the poor chickens. This is when a goblin would try to pick a fight with another goblin, while goblin two was quite happy talking to goblin three about something and goblin four would get bashed in the head with something very similar to a string of sausages…

Worthless, stupid, idiotic creatures. Somebody had to govern them, or they'd bring all of society crashing down with their erratic behavior. It was simply… insane. Jareth figured that all goblin kings had to be insane: the goblins drove them to it. He began to wonder why he was watching the goblins yet again before he felt that now familiar tug inside him that meant that Alex was using his magic. Without thinking he summoned a crystal and watched the girl stare dumbfounded at the space where a pile of homework had once been.

Would she ever get control of his magic? He sneered in disgust at the puny mortal child. She was a disgrace. Why was she tied to him? What could they possibly do for each other? He could teach her how to control something she should never have learned how to do in the first place, but what could she do for him? Noting that she was done performing feats that she didn't know she could do, he sent the crystal away. He'd only worry about that when the time came, until then he would watch. Patience had served him well in the past, it should do so now.

---------------

"Why are you here? You should be doing something!" Luc shouted at the impassive goblin king.

Jareth didn't seem to hear him; he was humming that stupid lullaby again. He practiced not only passing a crystal ball back and forth from the palm of his hand to the back, but from his right to his left as well. It was hypnotizing, actually, and he had gotten quite good at it. Over the past few years he had adopted a unique style and flare that was unmatched in any of the Underground. Some younglings had tried to mimic him, but he had scorned and scoffed these until people were afraid to resemble him at all.

The crystal balls were his favorite pastime. Luc wondered, though, why he was killing time now hen he should be acting. Jareth had been the goblin king for three years now and no one had solved the Labyrinth the whole time. He refused to believe he had made the Labyrinth impossible, and indeed, he had not. Every time a person got caught by the Labyrinth, there was a way out. Those ways were just very difficult to find.

This day, however, was not a good day for killing time doing cheep parlor tricks. Luc knew that the Overseer was watching them. The Overseer watched each kingdom of the Underground in turn and noted how it was being run, he was anonymous and invisible, and gave hell to those leaders who abused their rights. Jareth was murdering his rights.

The girl who had wished her child away fought valiantly through the forest. She was almost to the goblin city, but that didn't mean much anymore. She got to the doors to the city bleeding, dirty, and tired. Why wasn't Jareth doing anything? She opened the gates. Jareth waited. She walked with fear through the streets and alleyways toward the castle. He still did nothing. This should be his most trying time! He should be calling out the guard, not singing a lullaby! Didn't he see that she was at the gates to the castle itself?

Luc stood silently screaming. Jareth inwardly smiled. The goblin king knew that the Overseer was watching, knew that Luc was trying to figure out why he wasn't doing anything, and knew that the girl would soon find her way to the throne room. She passed the point where he had set up a trigger and the crystal ball in his hand turned bright red. He set it gently on his throne after standing up, picked up the baby playing happily on the floor with another crystal, and headed into the room full of staircases.

As the girl entered the throne room, Luc turned invisible and watched in astonishment as she screamed at the clock on the wall. She walked over to the crystal sitting on the throne and gingerly picked it up. It turned into a crown of silver leaves that was just the right size for her and Jareth appeared behind her.

"Put it on," he whispered into her ear, "put it on and sit in my throne."

She placed the beautiful circlet on her head and sat down in the ridiculous throne. Her eyes glazed over and Luc could tell that Jareth had put her in an illusion. There was always a way out, wasn't there? Jareth grinned wickedly as she smiled and slumped backward in the throne. He moved to stand behind her, summoned the baby to sit in front of her and laughed that wicked and insane laugh as the clock tolled the thirteenth hour. The girl screamed in horror as the baby changed into a goblin before her eyes and bowed to the goblin king who was howling with laughter.

Luc was repulsed, was this really his friend? Was this really Jareth, or had something possessed him? The girl shrieked and Jareth stopped laughing. She spun around and tore the crown off of her head, tears streaming down her face. "You monster," she screamed, "You filthy monster! I solved the Labyrinth in thirteen hours, I deserve--"

"You did not solve the Labyrinth. Solving the Labyrinth includes getting your hands on the child and demanding that I send you and the child home or declaring that I no longer have any power over you. You made it to the castle beyond the goblin city, you made it to my throne room, but you did not get the child in time. Therefore the child belongs to me and has become one of my faithful goblin servants. I will heal you, clean your clothes, give you back whatever items you may have lost during your thirteen hour sojourn, but you agreed to a magical contract when you wished the child away, weather or not you knew what you were doing. Besides, not only must you follow your side of the contract, but I must follow mine." Jareth replied as if giving a lecture.

The girl stared incredulously at him, "I demand--"

"I do not care what you demand, now. The thirteen hours are over, the Labyrinth has changed the child into a goblin, the rules are absolute." He waved a hand in front of the girl in a dismissive gesture and she disappeared after her clothes had been mended and her wounds healed. He sat down wearily in the throne, but a look of triumph was in his eyes as he looked at the suddenly visible Luc. He started to say something about his victory, but stopped as he saw the expression of repulsion, rage, and worry on his friend's face. As Luc disappeared, Jareth realized what he had done.

The young goblin king dropped his head into his hands and started to sob uncontrollably. He was a monster. He had become an elegant, refined, sober monster. He was more cruel than Mathis had ever been. Grief overtook him as he began to fear that he had driven Luc away from himself as well. Pictures of Elena and Luc swam in his mind. Both of them had been driven from him, both of them hated him now. He had become the monster he had vowed he would never be, and now his guilt threatened to overwhelm him.

Well, he couldn't run the Labyrinth like this. He straightened up, brushed his hair back into the unruly mop he had come to like, and stormed into his room. It wasn't his fault, it was Mathis. Mathis had driven him to insanity and Elena had pushed him over the edge. If anyone were to blame it was those people who had said they loved him. Well, he would never love anyone ever again. If you don't give your heart away, it can't be broken. He would show them how strong he was. He was the goblin king!

Patience is a virtue. He'd be patient. He would wait as long as need be for them to beg to come back. Then he would graciously accept them, but not before. He had to be patient. He was good at that.

---------------

He shook his head to clear the angry thoughts from his mind. Luc had come back, Luc had always come back. Jareth had always accepted him back. That was simply the way it was. He began to wonder if that was how it had to be, but pushed the thought roughly from his mind. He toyed with a little crystal and hummed that lullaby that threw so many people for a loop. He didn't know where he had learned it, but it was there, in his head, so he would hum it.

The goblin king had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he had almost missed that tugging inside of him. Alex was using magic again. He brushed the thought away. She used magic quite often, now. Every time he checked on her she had done some little nothing. Well, he tried to brush the thought away, but it pulled on him. She was drawing an awful lot of magic this time. He checked the crystal in his hand and noticed nothing special, which worried him. He had expected something to have exploded.

Alex was walking down a street, she looked a little worried, but nothing seemed out of place. Her knuckles were white from where she gripped the sketchbook she hugged to her chest. Her purple hair was held up in a bun with a pair of paintbrushes, which he found strangely attractive… he shoved that thought aside with forceful anger and surveyed her surroundings. There was absolutely nothing to have triggered her fear. Nothing seemed to be threatening her at all.

He sent the crystal away and changed his appearance. He couldn't do much, his magic wasn't really used that way, but it was possible. He donned the appearance of an eighteen-year-old boy, close cropped sandy-blonde hair in stylish disarray, no make-up, blue jeans and a t-shirt. He seemed normal. Well… as normal as he could appear. He was still crazy, but he didn't seem as crazy without the make-up.

He appeared in an alleyway so he wouldn't attract unwanted notice and found Alex going into a store that sold random gift paraphernalia. He waited outside the store, looking around to see if he could figure out what had caused her alarm, because she hadn't let go of the magic inside of her. He saw absolutely nothing. Maybe she was crazier than he was.

Jareth quickly stopped thinking about that as he saw her leave the store and he walked after, eventually catching up and walking beside her. That seemed to make her even more nervous because she suddenly appeared obviously flustered. She kept glancing at him as if trying to decide what to think about him. Finally he had had enough and he grabbed her arm and steered her toward a park bench where he forced her to sit down.

"What do _you_ want?" she demanded.

"You're worried," he replied with an American accent instead of his usual British drawl. "I came to find out what caused you to draw so much of my magic. I see absolutely nothing to warrant fear."

"Who said I was afraid?"

He smiled at her and looked almost normal, maybe he looked completely normal and her fear of him just kept her from seeing it. The smile disappeared quickly, though, and he said, "Why would you be holding on to so much power if you weren't ready to let it loose on something or someone? I know you didn't mean to summon me, otherwise you would have said my name, unless you really are an idiot. You must be afraid of something. What is it?"

She looked own at the ground and no answer seemed forthcoming for quite some time. He was about to ask again when she whispered something unintelligible. He sighed and shook his head, "What was that?" he asked.

She glared at him. "I felt something weird. Something like I felt last time I saw you. It was like…" she trailed off, obviously at a loss for words.

He groaned and sat down on the bench beside her. "How is it that you can make me so tired, girl?"

She giggled a little, but drew in her breath with a hiss as the feeling she hadn't been able to describe washed over her again. Jareth tensed. He knew that feeling. That was the feeling of one of his people using magic. He looked around and saw a boy with jet black hair and eyes to match watching them. A growl escaped his throat as he pulled Alex out of the bench and back toward her house.

"What is it? You felt it too?"

"Of course I felt it. You could feel it simply because I could. That was the feeling of someone else using magic."

"Who?"

"Deram."

"Who?"

He growled and pulled her after him faster. They reached Sarah's house in record time and he drug her inside, slamming the door behind him. Sarah gasped at the intrusion, but he didn't seem to notice. He absentmindedly returned to his normal appearance as he looked out the window to see his disguised half-brother appraising the house as if about to destroy it.

"What is going on?" shrieked Sarah.

"Alex is in a lot of trouble." replied another voice from the other side of the room. Jareth spun around, his hands coming up as if to throw something at the newcomer, hate etched on his face, but stopped as he recognized the mousey-haired mage in baby blue robes standing before him. "A bit jumpy today, are we?" Luc asked.

"What type of trouble am I in?"

"Deram has that effect on me." Jareth growled.

The mage nodded, "Yes, he does do that."

"Hey! What type of trouble am I in?"

"What are you doing here, Luc?"

"I came to warn you about Deram."

"HEY! What type of--"

"Oh, hello Alex." Luc interrupted.

She stared in disbelief at the two fey nobles before her and started to demand to know what type of trouble she was in once again before Jareth cut her off with a glare. The two men seemed to know each other quite well and Jareth seemed to be warning her that the mage would explain everything in due time.

"What about Deram?" Jareth asked his friend once Alex was quiet.

"He wants the girl."

Jareth donned a long-suffering face as he rubbed at his temples. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Luc grinned, "He wants her because she's tied to you."

"Why should that make such a difference?"

Luc lost all manner of joviality as he looked down at the ground.

"Luc?" Jareth prompted.

"Well… nobody has been tied to a mortal in quite some time, so I've only been able to find explanations of how ties work in dusty old tomes, but none of those explanations say anything about the mortal being able to use magic through the fey being. Yours is a particularly strong tie, I don't think anything like this had ever been done."

"Get to the point, Luc."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well… I believe…"

"Yes," Jareth prompted again.

Luc sighed and his shoulders slumped, "Her very life is tied to yours. If one dies, so does the other."


	5. Milk and Cookies

Chapter 5: Milk and Cookies

Silence ensued.

Silence has many forms. There is an uncomfortable silence, in which one wants to talk but there doesn't seem to be anything appropriate to say. There is comfortable silence, in which no one wants to talk because everything has been said that needs to be said. There is polite silence, in which no one wants to talk because there is nothing polite to say weather or not it needs to be. But this silence was shocked and angry. The type of silence where everybody is staring at one person who has just said something incredibly ludicrous or insulting and nobody can think of anything to say. That was what filled the living room in Sarah's house that day.

Until, of course, everybody began talking at once. Except Luc. He cringed from the onslaught of three different voices each vehemently refusing to believe what he had just said. Alex's voice kept getting higher as her eyes went wild; the thought of people angry at Jareth coming after her was just too much to deal with. Sarah refused to believe that it was even possible that a tie could exist that strong. Jareth's eyes burned as he adamantly voiced his rather colorful opinions about the whole affair.

After the dissent had wound down, Jareth asked calmly, "What do you propose we do about it?"

Luc stared in disbelief. "Do? There's nothing we can do. We simply have to figure out how to live with it."

The goblin king's eyes narrowed, "She will die of old age in a few short years, what then?"

"I suggest you find a way to prevent that from happening." Luc said.

"Like what?"

The mage sighed, "Jareth, you know how to keep her alive as long as you could normally live. You just don't want to. You're afraid of what it might mean. Nothing I can do will prolong her life, only you can do it."

Jareth appeared shocked, "What do you mean? You're the more powerful magic user."

"No, that's not the point," Luc said, "the point is that it has to be you. Not because you're more powerful than I am, but because she's tied to you. The tie would have to be made even stronger."

"Stronger? How is that possible? I thought this tie thingy was already stronger than it was supposed to be." Alex asked.

Luc grimaced, "Well… There is a way for the tie to be enhanced. But only Jareth and you can do it. I'll look and see if there's any possible way to remove the tie, but until I find a way, you two are going to have to work together."

"Wonderful. I'm stuck trying to keep her from killing herself or getting killed while you get a field day doing what you love." Jareth growled at his friend.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Luc asked quietly.

Jareth winced as he saw that spark of anger in his friend's eyes. He couldn't drive Luc away just yet, he needed him. He sighed and looked at the floor, "No."

"Then maybe I'm not now." He said icily as he disappeared.

Jareth seemed genuinely hurt; he sank into a nearby chair and stared at the empty spot where Luc had been. Luc wouldn't betray him, wouldn't leave. Not this time, just like he hadn't any of the last. Jareth would simply have patience until Luc decided to stop throwing a snit fit. Although… Luc had never thrown a snit fit in his life, had he? It had always been Jareth, hadn't it? Luc always waited until Jareth calmed down before coming back. How many times had Jareth made his friend angry? He didn't know. How many times was wonderful Luc going to come back? How had Jareth been blind to his own temper tantrums?

He dropped his head in his hands and forcefully ignored the tears running out of his eyes, smearing his make-up. He didn't notice Alex watching him in fascination. She was shocked, and yet… she had known he really cared. She couldn't reconcile her feelings about him. He seemed to be two different people. The Goblin King was cold, hard, and uncaring. Jareth was… He wanted to be accepted, to be a good ruler for his people. How had he become so… torn? She wanted to help, but… Hopefully none of her inward battle showed as she struggled against the tears that suddenly came to her eyes. No matter what she did, Alex's mother had always loved her. No matter what she said, her mother had always been there. Alex's was a recent loss, but maybe Jareth had never known his mother?

She quietly walked into the kitchen and got a few of her favorite cookies, ones that her grandmother had taught her how to make, and a glass of cold milk. This had been her Mom's favorite remedy. Milk and cookies could cure anything. How many times had Alex been a sobbing wretch and been restored by this simple gesture? As she returned to the room where Jareth sat weeping, she was suddenly struck by how handsome he was. Not handsome: gorgeous! Through his quiet sobs she seemed that she could hear a lullaby, that same lullaby that he had sung for Sarah's baby. His past must hurt him so! So many memories of hurt and betrayal must plague him while he slept. Maybe her life wasn't quite so bad off…

She gently placed a hand on top of his wild hair and smiled as he looked up at her. He accepted her offering of milk and cookies and ate quietly as she went to get a cool washcloth. He also took the cloth and wiped off his face, taking most of the make-up off. He seemed… not normal, but… more regal than crazy now. How had she missed that before? Her line of reasoning was starting to worry her, but as she watched him, she grew more at ease with it. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, the events of the day having quite worn her out. She didn't see him leave.

---------------

Sarah watched Alex as she slept. The poor girl! Hardly older than Sarah had been at her first exposure to the Labyrinth and now she found out that she was magically bound to the Goblin King himself! Sarah shook her head, and yet the girl had been sorry for Jareth, not herself. She was much kinder than Sarah had been at that age. She had been struggling about something, memories of her family, perhaps? What would become of this poor girl and the sullen fey noble?

She had no doubt that he would eventually be overthrown, but what would happen then? Would they become outlaws? Would Alex have to go into hiding with that boorish King to keep them both alive? Would he simply stop being the Goblin King? Would they find a way to break the tie? She sighed, would Alex fall in love? It was very probable. According to her foster parents, she was incredibly trusting, if you ever managed to gain her trust. She was also loyal to the death, which might cause some interesting difficulties for her code of honor.

The poor girl was in over her head and nothing could be done. Absolutely nothing! Sarah would provide all the protection she could, and she somehow trusted that Jareth would do the same. Somehow Jareth had changed. That look in his eyes when Alex gave him those cookies… He had seemed… human? So confusing… She shrugged and went about preparing dinner, wondering what would happen to that sweet child…

---------------

Fates above! What had happened? She had brought him cookies. They had been good, too. Had she been trying to make him feel better? Maybe. But why? Why would she want someone she hated and feared to feel better about himself? He thought back to the expression on her face. Had that been pity? He clutched at his head. What was this feeling inside of him? Why did he feel this way whenever he thought about her?

She was beautiful! Her purple hair had been coming out of the lose bun it had been in and the paintbrushes had been all but falling out. Her blue eyes had been worried. For him? Maybe. Ugh! She was driving him crazy! All he could think about was the way she had touched his head to get his attention, the way she had watched him eat those cookies, the way she walked, the way she could smile without smiling… He couldn't stop! What was that feeling? He had to know! It couldn't be… love?

That was preposterous! He refused to be attracted to her! He would not let this mortal infant snare him with her charms! He would not allow these weaknesses in his hard-crafted armor to destroy him! How could that warmth in his heart be love? He was humming that lullaby again as he thought about her. His mind raced along with his fluttering heart. His fingertips tingled and his hands twitched like they did when he was nervous. How had she infected him so? Why could he not think straight? Why could he not stop thinking about her?

He summoned a crystal and watched Alex. She had walked into the living room, only to find him gone. It was dinner time and she sat down with the couple to have dinner with them. Sarah watched her out of the corner of her eye, but didn't mention any of the day's events to her husband. Alex ate quietly, helped with the dishes, grabbed a few of those cookies, and headed back to her house. He dropped the crystal into his lap and simply thought about her.

She had been so gentle with him. Elena had never been gentle. Elena had always voiced her opinions loudly without caring who heard or was offended. Alex… Wow. She was quiet, but very opinionated. She didn't like hurting people, and it was obvious. He saw her face again, saw how she really was hurt to see him cry. Oh, heavens! He'd been _crying_ in front of her! He stood up to start pacing and flinched when he saw Luc.

"How long have you been there!" Jareth asked a bit louder than he had intended.

"A minute or so, I wanted to see how long it would take before you realized I was here. You look strange, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Nothing at all. Why?"

Luc looked at Jareth sideways, as if watching a crazy person, "No reason, you just seem… preoccupied."

"What do you want?"

"To apologize. I had--"

"You have done nothing wrong, my friend. If anyone did wrong, it was me. I treated you poorly when you have only ever been good to me. Do not apologize." Jareth said quietly.

"Who are you?" Luc said suddenly.

Jareth stared. "What?"

"What has gotten in to you? Are you alright? Are you sick?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine. All I did was apologize for the way I've been acting recently." Jareth said. "And I should apologize for so much more, but I just don't know where to begin."

"This time I really mean it: who are you and what have you done with Jareth?"

Jareth hung his head and his shoulders shook, Luc walked over to see what was going on. That was when Jareth fell backward to land in his throne and true laughter filled the room. True laughter, not maniacal, not mocking, not forced, but true laughter came from Jareth. Luc stared in disbelief at his friend. Was this really Jareth? What had happened? Had he simply lost any measure of sanity that he might have had, or was he truly happy about something?

The goblin king wiped tears out of his eyes and looked seriously at his dear friend. "Luc, I mean it. I'm sorry, I've done you wrong for centuries, and I've been justifying it to myself. You don't have to forgive me. I wouldn't. Just think about it, please."

"Of course I'll forgive you Jareth. You're my dearest friend, even if you have been lost for a time, I knew you'd come back. I forgive you." Luc said. He almost started to cry tears of joy when he saw lights come into his friend's eyes. They weren't angry lights, nor were they cruel lights, they were just… lights, lights that had been missing for almost a millennia. Jareth had started on his journey back to sanity. Whatever Alex had done for him had worked wonders, and she probably didn't even know it. But would they fall in love? Oh, yes. There was little doubt of that. Luc smiled as he spent the night with Jareth. They finally had some things to talk about without feeling like strangers. Luc owed so much to that purple-haired girl, and Jareth owed more. That night they all slept in peace with nothing but whimsical, happy dreams to speed them through the night.


	6. Friendly Plans

Chapter 6: Friendly Plans

She stared at the officer.

The police man had arrived just a few minutes ago, carrying grave news. Alex refused to believe him, refused to hear him. It just couldn't be true. It was impossible! This kind of thing only happened to people in books or movies, not to real teenaged girls! How could this happen to her? She must look harsh and cruel. She must seem like some Goth who hated her parents because she refused to cry. She wouldn't cry about something that hadn't happened.

"I really am very sorry to have to have been to one to tell you, Miss Rose. I wish I could tell you that it was just a joke, but I can't." The police officer said quietly. His chocolate-colored skin wrinkled in concern, dark eyes filled with pain.

"What happened? Are they in the hospital?" Lilly's mother asked her voice breathy.

He sighed and recounted the incident again: "They were coming back from a movie. They were pulling through an intersection, they had a green light. A drunk driver was coming up fast, though, and broadsided their car. The drunk didn't die on impact, but we think he will be dead in a matter of days with a major concussion and only two ribs unbroken. Both people on the driver side, Mr. Rose and his middle child, died instantly, feeling no pain at all. Mrs. Rose was left conscious; the infant was knocked out and will probably not--"

"STOP IT!" Alex screamed. "My family is NOT dead! They won't die! They can't! I won't let this be true!" Tears finally demanded presence and Alex lost all sense of sanity. This couldn't be true, wouldn't be true. This was just a dream, a nightmare. She would open her eyes and it would all be gone. But she couldn't help that sense of overwhelming helplessness, that sense that what this man said was true. She realized she was standing, still screaming anything she could think of at him, and her friend, Lilly, at anyone, everyone, at… She collapsed to the floor, grief taking control of her body. Great sobs escaped her and she simply didn't have the strength to brush her friend away from her.

They were dead. The only people who had loved her unconditionally were gone. She would never brag about how cool her Mom was again. She would never be able to ask her Dad for help with a tough decision. She would never be able to chide her little sister into a fit of rage and then make it up to her with a surprise. She would never see those cherubic features of her baby brother, or hear him squeal in delight as he tortured the cat. She would never be whole on the inside again.

No one could ever fill this gap. She would never love this close again. She would never let people become such an integral part of her life again. She would never… Wait. How could she do that? To become a rock was to destroy that part of her that her family had cherished most. To cut herself off from those she loved would be to destroy who she truly was on the inside.

Her sobs didn't lessen, but now she wept for the people who had been hurt, not for herself. She wept for memories that would never be, and for lives that were lost. She wept until she could weep no more, then she simply shook. No tears, but sobs all the same. She cried herself to sleep and felt the warmth of her friend's tears on her back and in her hair. They wept, and then they moved on. Her family was gone, but never forgotten, and Alex grew more in those minutes than she had her whole life. She would never forget, but she would not dwell on what she could not change.

---------------

"Alex? Are you alright? You seem… different?"

"What do you mean? I'm great! I've never been better, I…"

"I didn't say you looked bad, you do look better than ever. I said that you seemed different. What's been going on?"

Alex shrugged and shook her head, then started to nibble on a cookie.

"Alex?"

"I don't know, I'm just… good."

Lilly watched her friend very carefully. She had known Alex for a long time, they were the best of friends. They had been friends before Alex's parents had died and Lilly had helped her through some tough times. But now… there was something strange about her friend, some… vitality in her that had died with her parents. Lilly got a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What is it, Lilly?"

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Alex asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"You've got a crush on someone!" teased Lilly.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Lilly laughed, mist-blue eyes twinkling, "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

Alex glared.

"Oh, come on, Alex! When can I meet him?"

"Never."

"So I'm right?"

Alex slumped and sat down on the bed in the guest room of Sarah's house, where she spent the night, on occasion. "Maybe I do have a crush on someone, but I can assure you: he'll _never_ think of me that same way."

"Popular guy?"

"Not exactly," Alex chuckled quietly.

"Then, wh--"

"Alex! Someone's here to see you!" Sarah yelled from somewhere else in the house.

Alex smiled as an eighteen-year-old, sandy haired boy walked in the room, ice blue eyes scanning the room in seconds. He smiled shyly at the girls and almost jumped when he noticed that Lilly was watching him. This was not the Jareth Alex remembered from just a few days ago, maybe he was acting…

"Hi, Alex," he said quietly.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked.

Jareth's eyes grew icy for a second as his timid façade fell, but he quickly restored it. "My name's Matt."

"Lilly," replied Lilly.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"What's up, Matt?" Alex asked before Jareth could be drawn in to Lilly's interrogation.

He frowned, the character of the goblin king showing through, "Nothing much, really, just checking on you. I wondered if anything had been happening around here. Oh! Mom wants the recipe for those devilish cookies."

"Follow me and I'll get the recipe for you." Alex said, motioning Lilly to stay put.

Upon arrival at the kitchen Jareth stopped her, "You are sure that nothing has happened here?"

Alex was a little off-guard by his sudden shift of accent, "Of… course. I mean, Lilly won't leave me alone: she seems to think I have a crush on someone. If you're not careful, she'll drag you into it, naming you my sweetheart."

Jareth was glad Alex wasn't looking at him because he must have had an odd mixture of emotions playing across his face at that moment. He shook his head and asked, "Why would she do that?"

Alex chuckled as she finally found the elusive piece of paper and began copying down the recipe, "She believes, rather strongly, that I'm too pretty to never have had a boyfriend and has taken it upon herself to remedy the situation. She's probably going to try to set me up on a date for that ball thingy coming up soon, but I'm not going. It's too late to get a dress."

"Ask," he whispered, "ask me anything."

She turned around to look incredulously at him, and saw only truth in his eyes, "I'm not going."

"Ask," came the whispered reply.

She handed him the recipe and turned to go back to the room where Lilly sat waiting, but Jareth caught her hand. "Ask."

"I'm not sure I understand you, Jareth."

"You know what I can do. Ask me. Ask me for anything you want and it will be yours." He still whispered, but his voice was forceful now, as if he were afraid of losing this moment. He pulled her closer to him and she could smell him: an amazing mix of leather, roses, and an old hardwood forest during the winter. "Ask me." She could barely hear him as his icy stared into her emerald ones.

His hands felt like fire on her shoulders and she wanted to scream, to run as far away from him as she could, but all she could do was stare at his eyes. She was so close to him, she could feel his fear, his worry that he was overstepping his bounds. She started to tremble slightly as his grip lessened on her, pain evident in those blue orbs. "If…" she started. His hands tightened on her shoulders again, and she almost screamed. "If Lilly asks me to go to this ball… will…" she shuddered. "Will you take me to the ball and give me a dress?"

"It would be an honor, my lady." Jareth replied with a dramatic bow. It was only then the Alex noticed that it was Jareth, not Matt, that had been asking, begging her to accept him. His wild hair blowing gently in a nonexistent wind, his smell intoxicating her. She smiled as he reverted to his teenaged disguise and followed him back to the room where Lilly waited to get to know Matt.

This was by far the weirdest predicament that she had ever found herself in, and yet… she enjoyed seeing Lilly grill the Goblin King on his likes and dislikes, his failures and aspirations. She enjoyed watching him try to tell the truth in such an obscure manner so as to fit his supposed eighteen year life. She enjoyed watching him slip in and out of the character he was trying to portray. It seemed right to her, to have him here. It seemed like a part of herself had woken up and she was able to truly appreciate the things going on around her. But she did not have a crush on him. She wouldn't let herself get that hurt. She wasn't an idiot.

"How much do you know about Alex?" Lilly asked him.

Jareth/Matt looked puzzled, "I know her fierce loyalty, unwavering devotion, her stubbornness, her charm, her wit, her art. What exactly do you want to know that I know?"

Lilly's eyes darted toward Alex for a split-second before she looked him in the eye. "Do you know that she's an orphan?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

Alex looked pained, and Lilly hesitated again.

"Alex, why don't you see if Sarah needs any help with Andrew?" Jareth suggested. He wanted to know what Lilly had to say, but knew that it would hurt Alex.

Lilly waited until Alex was gone before saying, "Her whole family is dead. They died in a car crash a year ago. She was over at my house for her birthday party: just me and her. We had the whole night and morning to ourselves, and it was gonna be great. Sometime near midnight the police came over to my house and told us that their car had been t-boned by a drunk guy. Her Dad and little sister died instantly, her Mom and baby brother died a few days later, without waking up from the comas that they'd been in.

"She took it real hard. She screamed and cried for a long time before she collapsed. She's been at the orphanage and several foster homes since then. In one year she's lived with five different families, and I've met them all. She's going to say she's happy with this one so that she can stay with Sarah. Matt, she hurts so bad. She's been hurting for a year! Her sixteenth birthday is just a few days away, and I want to do something special for her to help her live with the fact that this is the first birthday that her family won't attend.

"There's this ball coming up that she really doesn't want to go to. It's on her birthday, so I think that's why. She also doesn't have a date, and the guy that she's had her sights set on is taking one of her other friends, not her. I think she needs to go, but it's just a few days away now, and she doesn't have a dress or a date."

He nodded, "She must have forgotten to tell me that her birthday was coming up. Do you want to have a celebration before the ball, then take her to the ball as a grand finale, or stick with the ball?"

"I'm planning a surprise party. See, I'm one of the only people who know when her birthday really is. She won't be expecting this."

"Let's see if I've got this straight: Friday is Alex's birthday. We're going to throw her a surprise party then take her to a ball where I can sweep her off her feet and ask her to be mine. She therefore forgets about the tragic loss of her family and lives happily ever after with Prince Charming. That about right?"

Lilly giggled, "Yup, I think that sums it up. So, what time can you get here for the party?"

"Oh, I'll be the one distracting her while you set it up. I can be here Friday morning to pick her up and take her wherever she wants to go."

"Great! You'll need to have her back here by lunch, and be kinda loud when you get there so we can get in our places on time."

Jareth grinned his icy grin and Lilly wondered how on God's green Earth they were going to pull this off. Alex was sharp, very sharp. But Lilly didn't know how old Jareth was, and how good at surprises he could be. This was going to be fun. If not for everyone, then at least for Jareth.

Alex returned to the room after a few more minutes, completely unaware of the surprises that her friends had in store for her. She knew that Jareth had been told about her parents, about her birthday, probably, but she really didn't care. He was bound to learn somehow, she was just glad that he had learned from Lilly. Some people were very good at distorting the truth.

That night she didn't dream, a lullaby sang her to sleep through her open window as a white owl watched her carefully. That old and nameless lullaby gave her so much peace. She didn't dream about her family, her friends. All she knew while she slept was that song. This time there were words. Old words that had no meaning to her, and yet the singer knew what they meant, and that was all that mattered. He knew they spoke of peace, and so she slept in peace.


	7. Happy Birthday

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday, Alex!

He stifled a snicker.

Jareth had a strand of Alex's purple hair in his gloved hand, brushing it lightly against her nose. The little human made pathetic squeaks and whimpers as she tried to brush her hair away. When she finally opened her eyes it took her a few seconds to register what she saw. He was disguised as Matt again, wearing normal clothes. And he was playing with her hair.

"Why are you in my room?" She managed to mumble.

"I'm waking you up."

She sighed and resisted the urge to light something on fire, "Why are you waking me up?"

"In case you don't remember, it _is_ Friday. You said you'd come with me for breakfast, today. I figured we could eat early and get to all the shops you wanted to go to with time to spare and as few interactions with humans as possible." He smiled in faint amusement at Alex's groggy state and took that opportunity to yank the blankets off of the bed. "So rise and shine, beautiful, and let's move out!"

"Ah! Go eat a turnip and stick your head in a blender!" She shrieked at him as she tried to pull the large T-shirt she wore into some semblance of modesty and he simply chuckled.

"I happen to like turnips, actually. However, I don't think I'd go looking for them. As for the blender, yours seems to be broken at the moment. Do you often sleep in nothing but a shirt?" He smiled at her blush and flourished his hand. There on his fingertips rested an emerald robe of cool satin.

Alex slipped the robe on without looking at him and hurried off down the hall toward the kitchen to get a Coke and some cereal. She didn't want to know what time it was. Too early. Spring had just come and with it, Spring vacation. She reveled in sleeping in late. One of her classmates had once said "Sleep is my drug of choice. It's morally acceptable, very addictive, and soothing all at once!" Of course, she wasn't going to make him a role-model, but he did occasionally have some good ideas.

Her foster-mother came in while Alex was eating, "Oh, Alex! I didn't know you'd be up this early! Where did you find that robe? It's simply gorgeous! You know, you look like a fairy-tale princess when you wear green like that!"

"I know, that's why I got it for her. I felt like getting her something special, you know? Just to lighten things up. I must say that I'm very proud indeed with this find." Jareth said as he sauntered through the doorway.

Alex ignored the rest of the pointless conversation that followed. She knew her foster-mother would want to know where he had gotten it and how much it had cost, and blah-di-blah-di-blah. She knew he hadn't bought it; he had… made it with his magic? Maybe. Maybe he had bought it somewhere. She mentally shrugged and finished her breakfast, then went to take a shower.

Jareth was waiting for her in the living room and together they set off for the cluster of shops and stores that Alex had come to adore. They ate breakfast at the coffee shop where some positively devilish pastries were sold and spent the next few hours going from shop to shop buying supplies for Alex's art projects: oil paints, small canvases, oil paint thinner, X-acto knife blades, watercolor paper, a pencil sharpener, and various other supplies. Sadly these things weren't all in one shop, so they took quite some time simply walking and talking.

Alex knew he was planning something, but could not figure it out. He had a twinkle in his eyes that lent them some warmth after being icy for so long. A spring was in his step as he hummed nameless ditties. She must have looked similar as she walked beside him. She couldn't get him out of her head, so she had given up trying. She had become enthralled by him. Even today, the anniversary her family's death, he seemed to give her the strength to overcome the grief of last year. She wondered if Lilly had told him that today was her birthday. Would he have planned something? Would he give her a gift? Would he find some way to take her to that ball tonight? She shook her head. That was pushing her fantasies a bit far.

It was eleven o'clock by the time they had finished all their shopping. Alex having quite forgotten about anything else but Jareth's presence with her, she didn't even question how he could be away from the Labyrinth all day. Laden with bags of art supplies and baubles, they made their way back to Sarah's house, and, though Alex did not know, the birthday party.

As Alex entered the house she could sense something out of place. Maybe it was the smell of a fresh baked cake, the feeling that one gets when there are many people nearby, or the sudden sheepishness in Jareth's eyes. Whatever it was, she was still quite surprised as a group of people leapt out of hiding places and screeched "SURPRIZE" and Jareth simply laughed in the joy of the moment.

She couldn't believe it! Lilly, Sarah, Mark, and Andrew were there, along with her foster-parents, and a few of Alex's other friends. Lilly was practically beaming as Alex began to laugh. "Hey, Alex?"

"Yes, Lilly?"

"Happy Birthday."

Alex grinned and hugged her dearest friend, "Thank you, Lilly! Thank you so much!"

"Who wants pizza for lunch?" Sarah called out. She was answered by a tidal roar of people begging for food. "Okay, okay! Enough! Birthday girl goes first, though. Alex? Would you like some pizza? Lilly brought your favorite: black olive, mushroom, and sausage."

"Of course! Thank you!" Alex answered happily.

Sarah dished out the pizza to everyone gathered and they all sat in the living room to eat; Birthday Girl in the middle. She was bombarded with congratulations on turning sixteen, questions about when she would get her driver's license, probing about a possible boyfriend, and what she had wanted for her birthday. Alex answered all the questions as best she could through mouthfuls of pizza and Coke. She felt so loved, everyone genuinely caring about her. She was suddenly reminded of the fact that her immediate family wasn't here, and a terrible emptiness threatened to engulf her.

Luckily Jareth was paying attention, "Who wants her to open presents?"

Lilly caught the hint and jumped up, "She opens mine first!"

Alex's thoughts of the past vanished as Lilly handed her a small box wrapped in simple silver paper. She carefully peeled back the paper and opened the cardboard box. Inside was a simple silver chain with a small silver locket attached. Inside the locket were a picture of Alex and a picture of Lilly with the miniscule words "Friends Forever" printed on them. "Oh! I'll wear it forever!" Alex whispered as she put it around her neck.

Sarah handed her another present. "This is from Andrew," she said. Alex smiled as she pulled out a worn book from the tissue paper of the bag. Sarah must have this book memorized, by now. Even that last line that had always eluded her as a child. This was the book that had caused her to wish her little brother, Toby, away to the Goblin King. It was also the reason that Jareth had found Alex, because he had been watching Sarah. She didn't know what to say, but simply hugged the book called _The Labyrinth_ to her and smiled.

From Sarah was a new CD, from Mark a new computer game. Her foster parents gave her various hair baubles and art supplies to keep her stocked at little longer. Her other friends gave her similar doodads and knickknacks. But the gift she treasured most was Jareth's. After everyone was done, he walked off for a few minutes as Alex gave her thanks. When the cake and ice cream were served he placed a box before her.

It wasn't wrapped, which was fine. It was beautiful! Made from some dark wood that seemed to glow it was just the right size for some of her most valued books to fit inside. The top was decorated with etched leaves and flowers, and the vines covered the sides in an intricate knot work display. It also had a strange lock, a bronze sheet extended form the top of the box to the side where it was fastened tightly. Try as she may, she could not figure out how to open it, it seemed to need some oddly shaped key to press into an indention. As she turned to glare at him, he offered her a silver necklace with a leaf-shaped pendent.

As Alex pressed the pendent into the crevice on the lock, it made a quiet click. Swinging open with barely a whisper from the bronze hinges she was greeted with that smell: the smell of Jareth, that mixture of leather, roses, and forest that she had become so captivated by. She pulled out a hardbound book, brown leather to match the box, with the same vine and flower design flowing over its cover.

"I thought that since you read so many stories, you might want to write your own." Jareth said quietly. "Write a story, use it as a journal or a sketchpad," he shrugged. "It is yours to do with as you will."

"I… This is… beautiful! Did you make all of this yourself?" Alex managed to say.

"I did."

"Thank you!"

Jareth ducked his head to eat his cake and Alex could swear he was hiding a blush, or was she imagining it? She mentally shrugged and placed to journal back into the box. The necklace went around her neck with Lilly's locket. Cake and ice cream were promptly finished and people began making their way to the door. Soon it was only Lilly, Sarah, Mark, and Jareth with her, Andrew having gone down for his nap.

"Thank you, Lilly, for arranging this. It helped a lot, with…" Alex trailed off.

"I know, that's why I did it. You're welcome! I had fun. Matt is a great planner, and even better at keeping secrets. Like: did you know you're going to that ball tonight?"

Alex froze, "No, actually, I didn't know that."

Jareth chuckled, "Well, now you know."

"Does she have a dress?" Lilly asked.

"She will be ready by the time we agreed to meet, have no fear. Perhaps you'd best go get ready yourself?"

Lilly looked uncertain, but headed out the door with a friendly farewell. As the door closed behind her friend, Alex gave Jareth a "look of death". "How am I supposed to get a dress in a few hours?"

Jareth smiled at her as he held up a crystal, "My dearest, do you forget who I am?"

"N-no…?"

"Take this little crystal."

"Why?"

He grinned, "Because I said so."

She frowned at him but took the crystal from his outstretched hand. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw her clothes change into an emerald green ball gown. The skirt seemed to fall around her like leaves, rustling when she walked like the whispers of leaves on a lazy summer day. Those leaves would show her slender legs when she walked, hinting at her hidden beauty, but conceal her entirely when she stood still draping around her like any simple green dress. The smooth bodice that fit her snugly had long sleeves that ended in tapered points on the backs of her hands, with a thin loop of the same satin cloth that fit around her middle fingers, holding the sleeves in place. The neckline was almost too low, a dipping V-shape, but not quite, and a V-shape at her waist where bodice met skirt was sewn with an expert hand and seemed so perfect. Shoes to match her dress adorned her feet, sandal-like things that were so comfortable she almost didn't know that she wore any shoes at all. Her hair was pulled up into a lose bun, some strands falling out and curling around her dainty neck, strands of silver and emerald jewelry threaded into the rest of it. A simple silver and emerald necklace adorned her neck, the twisting wire reminding her of elven jewelry, and a matching bracelet hung around her left wrist.

"I have a question…" she began.

"Yes?"

"Can you let me see without my glasses?"

He smiled and reached out to take them from her face. She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed her skin and shivered as a faint tingling coursed through her body. Whether that was from magic being used, or how close he was to her she couldn't tell. When she opened her eyes, she could see. She could see better than she ever had with her glasses! She smiled at him; she had never had a better birthday! It was only going to get better! She could hardly wait until the ball, would he dance with her all night? Would she get her first kiss? These thoughts overwhelmed her and she ran joyously to the guest bedroom to see herself in a mirror.

Jareth watched her go and set about getting himself ready. It was going to be an interesting night, he could tell. This little girl-- young woman, he corrected himself-- was truly a beauty, and she was his. But could she love him? He shuddered, no he wouldn't think about that right now. That was something to think about later. For now he simply had to take her to this ball, dance with her, and bring her home. Time would tell the rest… and he was patient.

---------------

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jareth held a report in his hand from the Council. It read:

_His Highness, the Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth, King Jareth, is requested to give all attention to the following report from the Overseer of the Underground. His Highness's brother, Deram, has collected a large bounty and has been held in custody. As His Highness's brother is not a bounty hunter it is illegal for him to collect bounties. As another point of notice, Deram has collected the bounty placed on His Former Highness, Mathis. Should you wish to redeem your brother you may donate a sum of money to the council. Otherwise, he will remain in our custody for six months, at the end of which he will be granted full privileges of former life._

_Thank you for your time and cooperation with the Council._

He chuckled as he crumpled the paper in his gloved fist. Mathis was dead and his brother was locked up for six months. How could anything be better? He wondered if he should tell the Council a few more things about his brother, like those times he went to the Aboveground to cheat a few mortal girls out of their virginity, or those deals with the bounty hunters of the Underground. The list wasn't endless, but it was long. He shrugged, let the Council learn about that on its own.

Maybe he would use that against his brother some other time. Maybe he would simply let things play out as they would. He frowned, why had it taken so long for Mathis to be caught and disposed of? That drunkard couldn't possibly have resisted for so long. That thought tickled at the back of his mind until he decided to visit his brother to learn the account of what had happened.

The Underground was a confusing place. It was a large realm parallel with the Aboveground, but, as the name implied, slightly below. However, unlike the Aboveground, it was split up into separate realms, each being only as big as the Kingdom being ruled. The Labyrinth was not the biggest of these realms, but it was one of the most important. For a human to get into the Underground, they had to go through the Labyrinth. From the Labyrinth one could get to three other kingdoms, and each of those led to other kingdoms. For a mortal with no magic to travel in the Underground, it was a tangled web of pathways to be traveled. For one such as Jareth, however, it was simply a matter of will and magic.

He arrived at the Council, a large kingdom containing all of the official buildings such as the Grand Council Building, the prison, the Library, and a few others that Jareth had forgotten the purpose of. He was admitted into the prison and directed toward his brother's cell. His brother didn't acknowledge his arrival as Jareth had predicted.

"Give me one reason to get you out." Jareth said.

"I got rid of Father for you?"

"Not good enough. You should have left that to the bounty hunters."

Deram sneered, "Why are you here?"

"I want to know hat happened. How was Mathis when you saw him? How had he been eluding the bounty hunters? How did you kill him?"

Deram sighed as he stood and turned to face Jareth, "He wasn't drunk. That's how he'd been escaping the bounty hunters. They hadn't been going after him strong because he was just too easy to warrant much notice, regardless of the price on his head. Also, he hadn't been able to get any booze after we kicked him out; he was barely able to get food. After this long-- what, a couple decades?-- he had sobered up quite a bit. Did you know he was a mage? A pretty good mage, too. Maybe stronger than Luc is now. He nearly blew the place we were fighting up."

"How did you kill him?"

Deram smiled, "When fighting a mage, you make them think you'll use magic to destroy them, 'cause what else is strong enough? But a properly placed sword will kill anyone. Magic is the cloak billowed in a mage's face while a very real dagger pokes them in the heart."

Jareth nodded and turned away. He wanted to know how accurate and honest Deram had been; something hadn't seemed right in his brother's speech. His voice had caught slightly in odd places, a sign of lies. Besides, those words about the cloak and dagger belonged to a famous duo of bounty hunters, a mage and a warrior, who had taken to calling themselves "Cloak and Dagger," altogether fishy, in his opinion.

The council member at the prison desk showed him the report of Mathis' body. He had sustained many burns and bruises, possibly from the magic that had been thrown around. He had also had a dagger wound in his chest that had stopped his heart. Somehow, though, that didn't seem to be what had killed him. He had been examined and there was no other way that he could have been injured unto death. Perhaps he had killed himself and Deram had stabbed him in the heart, just to be sure. Yes, that was it. That was all.

Jareth thanked the Council member and began his journey back to his kingdom. Now that Mathis was dead, Jareth need only worry about Deram. That was a far bigger problem, however, and Jareth needed help. How was he to get help? Luc had stormed off again and he would not accept help from anyone else. Sitting down in the throne that he had had for less than a century, the young Goblin King began to plot his own brother's demise.


	8. Ballroom Disaster

Chapter 8: Ballroom Disaster

She stared at him.

Jareth-- Matt-- was wearing a black tuxedo that seemed, somehow, different than normal. It seemed older, more regal, than the typical black suit. He bowed as she approached him, bending at the waist as if addressing a princess.

"My Lady, will you allow me to escort you to our mode of transportation?" he asked quietly as he straightened.

"Why, thank you, kind sir, I would be glad to." She slipped her arm into his, savoring his sweet smell. They walked outside to where a sleek black limousine awaited them. He shrugged almost apologetically and mumbled something about Lilly. She smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Lilly's idea, huh?" she asked.

"Quite. I had no part in renting this."

"None?"

He smiled gently, "Well, perhaps I donated some money toward the cause."

"You know, I've never ridden in a limo. Never been to a ball either." Alex said. "I'm a little nervous."

"Well that makes two of us for the car, and two of us for nervous."

"You? Nervous? I hardly believe that." Alex replied.

He chuckled, "All the same, I am. So many people in one place that I must hide myself from. And, of course, your friend Lilly is bound to find out what I am soon. When that happens, we will both have much to explain."

"That isn't why you're nervous."

He studied her face for a long time before answering, she was almost afraid that she had said something terribly wrong. "No," he whispered, "No, that's not why I'm nervous. And what, pray tell, do you believe is the cause for my anxiety?"

"Me?" she asked.

"You've a sharp wit, little one, and a good eye for emotion. That is why you can draw so well, and capture such feeling in your sketches. It's because you read people so well. Yes, you make me nervous, and I don't know why. I feel… foolish around you."

She giggled, "Well, I guess we're both nervous about the same thing, then. We're both worried about screwing up. So how about we both tell each other truth and get it over with?"

"I guess I go first," he grimaced. "Very well. I am worried about doing something foolish in front of you. You make me feel like a child again, innocence and all, which is something that I lost a long time ago. My father showed me the brutal reality of the world long before I should have known it, and my innocence was short lived. But with you around…" he shook his head and closed his pale blue eyes.

"I feel foolish around you, also. You're the Goblin King, of a race of graceful people, and I'm a human. A clumsy human. I feel inadequate and childish around you." She almost giggled as he looked skeptically at her. "So we both feel silly, and now we know why. Now that we're here, we don't have to worry anymore, because we know that we both feel a little scared, and we both want to impress each other. So let's stop worrying."

"Truly you are a boon to your kind, and far wiser that your years!" Jareth proclaimed as they climbed out of the car. He once again became that firm and resolutely arrogant man that she had come to know, not the sheepish and quiet boy that he had been acting. She realized that she had come to depend on his unwavering firmness and control and had been worried about his indecisiveness and insecurity.

They walked arm in arm into the ballroom in an abandoned building. She vaguely recalled someone telling her that the whole building had been taken over by a woman who loved parties. Upper-class parties, like balls, not teenager head-banging parties. This woman had redone most of the building to accommodate high-priced and fancy to-dos such as wealthy weddings and expensive dances.

Lilly was talking with her boyfriend and didn't notice Alex until she stood beside them, "Hello, Lilly."

Lilly started and turned to face her friend, but stopped and gaped at her. Alex looked like a fairy-tale come to life! Her green eyes no longer hidden by her glasses and her hair pulled back into that loose bun. And those emeralds! She must be wearing a small fortune! Not to mention her dress which looked like it was made from the finest satin and specially tailored to fit her slender form. Jareth smiled, "Doesn't she look like a vision?"

"What elf doth stand before me, and from whence did she come? She appears as a dream too good to be true, and yet doth grace me with her presence. From what land doth this elven Queen hail from, and whom shall she choose as her King?"

Alex smiled at Lilly's jests and mimicked the same high-bardic speech, "Verily I say to thee, maiden sweet, that I hail from yonder kingdom of Fairy Tales and my King doth be this noble sir, Lord Matt."

"Ah, of course, Lord Matt, surely I knew 'twas you."

Jareth shook his head at the continued joke the two friends carried on, "Yes, well, 'Lord Matt' would like to stop this little charade and find something to drink."

Lilly giggled, "They have soda pop over at that counter," she pointed to a bar barely visible through a group of Senior High-schoolers, "But you might have difficulties getting over there. I'm told the band will start up soon so we can dance, and dinner will be served at eight."

"Dinner's only an hour away?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, and the cooks say that it isn't anything too fancy, not more than two courses plus dessert, but I'm not complaining. I probably couldn't eat more than that."

"You must have the same appetite as Alex," Jareth mused.

"I can't remember who gave it to whom, but we've been almost exactly the same ever since before I can remember. We've always been best friends." Lilly replied.

He nodded and seemed about to comment when the orchestra suddenly started playing. Lilly's date took her arm and guided her onto the dance floor. Alex turned to look at Jareth, who was watching her with a strange light in his eyes. He offered her his hand, saying, "May I have this dance?"

She smiled as he took her hand and placed the other on her waist. It seemed so right, dancing with him. So right to have him watch her and her alone. So right for her to allow herself to be led through the steps of the dance. He was so elegant, so perfect, so sure of himself. How had she ever gotten along without him? How had she ever lived without his icy eyes and warm, though distant, smile? How had she ever managed to go on without him standing steadfast for her to hold onto?

Time became a blur for the two as they danced through the hour. It came as a shock when they were called to sit at the table for dinner. Alex wanted to keep dancing, to keep him close to her. She was hopelessly in love with a fairy tale king. Dinner was better than she had expected and the desserts were sinfully wonderful. She couldn't remember all the different cakes and puddings that she tried, and frankly, she didn't care. All she knew was the dance, his nearness, his infallible timing with the perpetual music.

Alex smiled and led Jareth away from the ballroom to a small balcony overlooking the garden. "I was getting tired," she said as he opened his mouth to question her. "I wanted some fresh air, too. It's rather crowded in there."

"It is."

"Is something wrong?"

Jareth paused for a moment, seeming to weigh what he knew, "No, I guess not. I just feel like something is out of place here, but it comes and goes."

"Oh, okay, I thought it might have been…"

"Yes?"

Alex was suddenly aware of how close she was to him. She started to tremble ever so slightly as he placed a hand on her face in a gentle caress. Stepping closer, just a tad, and his other hand pressed into the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. But the kiss never came; they were interrupted by a rather loud snicker and a wave frigid air.

"Deram!" Jareth murmured quietly, dangerously.

"Hello, my brother, how are you? You look to be… enjoying yourself."

Jareth growled an ancient curse at his half-brother, while Alex demanded, "What do you want? Why are you here?"

The younger fey sneered at her as he would at a bug, but replied, "I have some information that Jareth may find quite valuable."

"Oh? What could you possibly say that would catch my interest?"

He gave a derisive snort, "The fact that you must refer to me as 'Your Highness,' for one thing. Your need to run, for another."

"Run? Why? I don't understand what you're babbling about."

Deram snickered in triumphant glee, "I am the Goblin King, you have been deposed. I guess I forgot to warn you about that yesterday, the bounty hunters have just been set loose. There's quite a sum on your head, dear brother: a whole kingdom!"

"What! This is impossible! There is a twenty-four hour--"

"I must have forgotten to warn you." Deram shrugged.

"You… insolent… disrespectful… arrogant…" Jareth spluttered.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Watch yourself, Jareth. All of those titles belong to you as well. But I've wasted enough of your time, already. I really should get going, I have a kingdom to repair, you know. Oh! You might be interested in something else…"

Jareth suppressed his rage for another moment as Deram chose his words.

"I never killed our Father. Frankly I don't think anyone did. I think he staged his death and went into hiding. A pity you can't manage something of the sort."

Jareth stared as his brother vanished from the balcony. How could this be? Things had been going so well! Damn! How had he missed this? How had he become so blind to the proceedings of the Council? What was he going to do? According to Deram, he needed to run now, but where to? He didn't worry about himself, he worried for Alex. They would kill her! He would die as well, but they would kill her! Damn it all! He would not let that happen! He would not let her die because of him! He would find a place where she could be safe, how could he do otherwise?

He flinched as he felt Alex take his hand. He wanted to keep her safe, but how? He took her in his arms and held her for a few minutes, drawing strength from that need to protect. He loved her. Even if there was no tie between them now a part of him would surely die if she was taken from him. How could he keep her safe? Lilly's hand on his shoulder brought him back to where they were.

"What's going to happen now?"

Jareth held Alex tighter, "I'm going to have to get smart, and run fast."

"From what?"

"The justice of my people: the bounty hunters. I've no time to explain, we have to leave. I am sorry, Lilly, but I must take Alex. It is no longer safe for us here, or anywhere. I have to find a place where they won't look… I have to…"

He felt Alex tighten her hold on him as he began to silently weep. Did he even notice the tears running down his face? Did he care? He turned away from Lilly and called upon his innate power to transport the both of them away to the Underground, and Luc's kingdom.

He could only hope that his friend would help him.


	9. Silent Flight

Chapter 9: Silent Flight

Wind howled.

Jareth knew that it was only a matter of time before Deram arrived. He knew his brother well. Deram had been released from the Council prison a few months ago. Jareth's father had been dead for almost a year. It was strange, really. He had hated Mathis, true, but… A part of him had never wanted Mathis injured. Jareth shoved that thought away with a passion. He was the Goblin king, cold, hard, and uncaring. He had been betrayed through love and would never love again.

He fumed in silence, his rage mounting as he thought about past injustices. He barley noticed his brother's approach. However, some part of him was paying attention and he turned abruptly to face the dark-haired menace. Jareth noted his brother's dark hair and eyes, his careless mannerisms, and suddenly realized that Deram hated him more than words could describe. Jareth was suddenly afraid of his younger brother. For all of Jareth's callousness, he could never become truly evil, not even if he wanted too. But Deram… Jareth suppressed a shudder as the dangerous man approached him.

"Jareth, my brother, you wished to speak with me?" He crooned.

"Yes, Deram, I did. I wanted to know what your connection with the deporting of Salid was."

"Salid? Tall, dark hair, handsome? I have no idea what you are talking about, my brother, has he gone missing?"

The hair on the back of Jareth's neck tingled as Deram fiddled with a flower he had picked. "I dislike you tone, _brother,_ and I demand to know what your involvement in that situation was."

"Demand? That's an awfully big word, Jareth, to use against your own brother."

"Deram, you have become a thorn in my side since I took the Goblin Throne." Jareth began, and he perceived a slight smile on Deram's face as he continued. "The murder of Mathis, whether you did it or not, has not gone unnoticed, and getting the King of even a small Kingdom of the Underground deported is no laughing matter. What had he done to anger you, on what basis did you deport him?"

"I was only a catalyst, somebody else had him deported."

"Regardless, your blatant disrespect--"

"Disrespect? Me? You should look at yourself before making comments like that. I'm a holy saint compared to you, judging by what the inhabitants of the Underground say. Let us examine this more closely, shall we? I will paint a picture of the current Goblin King, as seen by the rest of out world.

"You hate your family and publicly admitted to being glad Mathis was dead. You have no regard for tradition. You manner of dress is eccentric at best, and at times, scandalous. Those pants of yours are just a tad too snug, my brother. You have absolutely no pity or mercy toward anyone, even your own brother. You loathe the mortals of the Aboveground. You have one friend, and you abuse him. Your goblins fear you; your name is used by humans to scare little children. You have injured people who seek to compliment you… My brother, the list is endless. Can you truly accuse me of disrespect when you flaunt your own? I think not."

Jareth simply stared at his brother. He hadn't meant to be perceived that way… or had he? Fine, if people wished to see him as such, he wouldn't bother. He would give them what they wanted to see: a usurper of his father's throne and a tyrant. That was their problem anyway. "Deram, you still haven't answered the question that I brought you here for: What was your involvement in Silad's becoming deposed?"

Deram smiled gallantly, and chills ran down Jareth's spine, "I told a series of stories that pointed to his cruelty and savagery."

"Savagery? Salid?"

"Oh, you don't think I told the truth, do you? I framed him for things that I had done, my brother."

Jareth felt a hollow, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Such as?"

"The murder of three humans girls a week ago, the theft of a powerful artifact from the Council Library two weeks ago, the poisoning of his daughter three days ago, the theft of large sums of money last month, and the destruction of five Council-owned statues two days before that." Deram replied coolly.

"You did all of that?"

"I did, my brother."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Who is the Council going to believe? You? I've already told you what you look like to them. Me? They believe me incapable of such horrendous crimes."

"You killed Mathis. Why wouldn't they believe that you had done these other things?"

"Because they believe I killed Mathis on your orders and with the threat of death hanging over me if I failed." He replied matter-of-factly.

Jareth was furious, how had his brother done all of this? Who was helping him? What was driving him to become so evil? Jareth departed the grassy field suddenly and returned to the Labyrinth. His brother had gone beyond mere hate and anger he had become some evil psychopath! He spoke of murder so easily, it bothered even Jareth. What had happened to do this to Deram? Or had he always been this way? A humbling thought hit Jareth: What if he had made Deram this way?

No! No, he would not allow himself to think that! Deram chose how he wanted to live, Jareth had nothing to do with it. Jareth would live his life and let others live theirs. He would rule the Labyrinth and let Deram live how he wanted. A simple emotion plagued him for months afterwards, a simple memory, a single image: Fear, Deram's cold recounting of events, his cruel smile.

-------------

Alex watched as Jareth fidgeted. He was scared, and she could do nothing to help him. What was it that had him so… frightened? They were in the courtyard of Luc's castle, a monstrous stone thing with hundreds of towers and pointy tops that was the perfect image of a fantasy wizard's castle. It was late at night and a thunderstorm was coming, the stars were invisible behind blue-black rain clouds and lightning would periodically turn the world from black to white. An ominous green light poured from the windows in one of the uppermost towers and Alex swore that some of the statues were moving. But all of that wasn't enough to scare the Goblin King, there had to be something more.

He led her through the castle as if he'd grown up there, the twists and turns of various corridors doing nothing to throw him off course. They made their weary way up through the towers and stairwells until they came to the tower from which the green light emanated. There Jareth pounded on the intricately carved wooden door and waited for an answer.

Various rustlings and clangings ensued, flowed by crashes and vehement curses before the door opened. Luc stood in the doorway, nursing a bruised hand, behind him a pile of books shifted to a final resting place after having been knocked over in the mage's haste. His robes were an inky black and his mousey hair was unkempt as if he'd been running his hands through it in thought.

"Jareth? Jareth, my friend, what are you doing here? You should already be in hiding!"

Jareth grimaced, "I just spoke with Deram who had the decency to let me know that he had forgotten to tell me that I'd been deposed. I realize that my twenty-four hours are already up, but any help would be greatly appreciated."

Luc seemed ready to cry, "Jareth… I just… I mean… Well, you see… circumstances being what they are… that is…"

"Luc," Jareth whispered, "I know you can't help me. I'll wait down in the courtyard. You can help Alex; the Council has nothing against that. Be quick, my friend, Deram is plotting against me." Jareth gripped his friend's hand for a brief second, and then vanished down the stairs.

Luc watched him go and Alex saw his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He shook his head, turned around, and wiped at his face with the long, trailing sleeve of his robes. He motioned for Alex to follow him into the room and led her to a tiny silver box. He pulled a little locket out of the box and held it out for Alex to see, "This is a key."

What! "Okay…?"

He smiled, "This key will open a door that will appear to people only if they are carrying a key. The door, pay attention now, is in a powerful Kingdom of the Underground called Karesh. Karesh, remember that. Karesh's leader, Evana, is under Deram's control. She is young and naïve and completely hopeless. Deram put her in control of that Kingdom while it was still very small, after he had gotten a ruler named Salid deposed. Salid was a good man, who loved his small Kingdom very much.

"It was some time after Salid's death that Jareth began to tread much more carefully around his half-brother. Deram scares Jareth, and only a few people know that. Salid is only one of the many fey that Deram has had deposed, and all of them are now dead. Their Kingdoms are completely under Deram's control because of weak and fearful leaders.

"Two weeks ago I saw Salid. He is still a strong man and he is angry at Deram for all the wrongs that have been done. He feigned death and let Deram take the credit and went into hiding just over eight hundred years ago. He gave me this key and told me about the door. I can stage your 'deaths' at my hand and the two of you can go into hiding like Salid."

Alex smiled, "You'd do that for us?"

Luc nodded, "Anything, my friend. You have no idea what you have done for Jareth, the monster you have saved him from becoming…"

Alex blushed slightly, "Luc, I… Thank you. But I really don't think that you should stage our deaths." She paused, "In fact… I know you shouldn't… I have a much better idea."

"Y-you do?"

She grinned, "Oh, yes. Yes, I have a much better idea. Take me back to the courtyard."

Luc glanced at her quizzically as she took the necklace and fastened it around her neck, along with another locket, and a leaf on a silver chain. He took her hand and teleported down to the courtyard. Jareth stood from his seat on a bench and nodded a farewell to Luc. Embracing Alex, they jumped to another Kingdom.

"Where do you wish to go next, little one?" Jareth asked quietly.

Her mouth quirked into a mischievous smile, "I think we need to pay a visit on Evana, in the Kingdom of Karesh."

"A large Kingdom is Karesh, and one under Deram's sway. Why go there?"

"We have a key to a hidden door."

Jareth stared at her with open amazement, "Is that what Luc gave you?"

She nodded, "He didn't tell me where in Karesh the door was, but I figure you know how to find it."

He frowned, "I do. But where will this door take us? Why go to another Kingdom if we do not know exactly what is there? My dear, a hidden door is not always a good thing."

"You think I couldn't figure that one out? Humans may be dumb, Jareth, but we're not that dumb."

"No, of course not. I'm just…"

"Worried about me."

He flinched slightly, "Yes. I'm worried about you. I really don't care if I die, but you deserve the life you have ahead of you. If not for me, you'd be guaranteed to have it."

"Jareth," she whispered, "life isn't ever guaranteed for humans. My family was taken from me. My baby brother was barely over a year old, my little sister was ten. I was fifteen. If I had been with them, I would have died as well. Life is never guaranteed, but we live to the fullest the days that we do have, because they are precious."

He took her hands in his and held them gently for a few minutes as he looked at the ground. When he looked up Alex saw tears running down his face. He smiled at her and said, "Oh, my dear… You are wise beyond your years! I have been truly blessed to find you. I have become more the man I was meant to be in the few weeks that I have known you than in all the decades of my life."

Alex blushed crimson as he embraced her in a gentle hug, his smell intoxicating her. She held him close and smiled as his wild hair tickled against her face. When he pulled away from her, though, he became the haughty Goblin King again. She rather liked it, though, as she could see tenderness in his eyes, and gentleness in the set of his face. Maybe it was hidden to some, but to Alex, Jareth had become a new man, the man he was meant to be.

Jareth held Alex's hands tightly as they traveled to Karesh via his magic and will. It was night there as well, but no storm threatened to drench them in a moment's time. He led her through the grassy countryside, past farms and such. He explained things along the way. Karesh had become so large because it was a farming Kingdom, many Kingdoms, the Labyrinth included, bought produce from this place. Evana, the current monarch, was one of Deram's puppets. Many held similar opinions about why this was, but were too embarrassed to talk about such scandalous things.

Evana was a weakling, Jareth said. She would let Deram tell her anything and would follow his every command. When she asked where the door would be, Jareth only replied that he thought he knew, and would walk a little faster. At one point he stopped so suddenly that Alex walked into him. He looked around, cocked his head as if listening intently to something, then shrugged and continued his brisk pace.

They soon left the farms behind and came upon a stone fortress. It wasn't exactly a castle, or it couldn't be called a castle after seeing Luc's, but it was solid, and appeared difficult to penetrate easily. Jareth walked toward the fortress a few yards to the right of the main entrance and sat down next to the wall. Alex crouched down on the ground and took a few minutes to catch her breath.

"About time for me to have the key." Jareth whispered.

"Will the key help you find the door?"

"Yes, I believe it shall."

Alex nodded and took the necklace that Luc had given her from around her neck and handed it to Jareth. He studied it for a few moments before standing up and walking along the outer wall of the building. At one point in the wall he stopped and held the locket out. Alex thought he looked particularly foolish waving such a little necklace at the monstrous wall, but wisely stifled her giggles.

"It should be here." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"The necklace should open a door, and the door should be here."

She sighed, "Maybe we have to--"

Jareth held up a hand to cut her off and she noticed a faint light appearing on the wall. It reminded her of the gates to Moria in Tolkien's _The Fellowship of the Ring_ with the way it seemed to reflect the starlight. In a few seconds there appeared to be a hole in the wall that, for all its glowing, did not illuminate the pair of runaways. Jareth grinned and led Alex into the hole.


	10. Father Mine

Chapter 10: Father Mine

The door had closed.

He had been so close! Jareth and that child had simply vanished. He had watched as the former Goblin King led the girl through the shining hole in the wall. No telling where that door had led. Not without the key. Ugh! It was almost too much, the largest bounty available and they simply vanished.

He shook his head and studied the wall. His large boots made deep prints in the dirt as he stomped around. Stealth was not his strong point, but it didn't have to be. He was a Bounty Hunter: the Underground trembled at his approach and breathed a sigh of relief at his passing. Nobody knew what he looked like, he always wore his armor: a full bodysuit of strong fibers meshed together to make the strongest shield possible. It beat the humans' Kevlar hands down. Well, it wasn't as light, but it had saved his life more times than he could count.

He stood to return to Luc's castle, which was the last place his prey had been. The Bounty Hunter knew that he could persuade that sniveling mage to tell him what he needed to know. And, it was fully within his rights to torture said mage into revealing everything. He had helped a convicted noble escape a Bounty Hunter after his twenty-four hour grace period. Poor mage. Maniacal laughter filled the crisp night air as the Bounty Hunter jumped to Luc's castle. Poor, poor little mage.

---------------

"Where are we?" Alex whispered.

Jareth was at a loss as to how to reply to the girl. A single sun burned in the sky, but seemed so far away. It was small and pale and gave little light to the surrounding area. The sky above was a deep blue with a multitude of diamond-like stars spread out as far as the eye could see and beyond. The sand on which they stood spoke of a blistering desert, but their breath came from their mouths as clouds of ragged mist.

The sand was another reason for confusion. No wind blew, the air was perfectly still. It seemed as quiet as the grave, but for their ragged breathing. And yet the sand moved. Dunes of the desert rose and fell as if blown by the fiercest sandstorm and the pair of travelers remained steady on their feet, not buffeted at all. In fact, the sand acted as waves of water tossed about by something underneath.

Jareth became aware that Alex was watching him expectantly and replied, "I believe this is a nexus realm."

"Great! What's that?"

He chuckled, "They are believed to be nothing but rumor: realms of the Underground that are connected to all others, a part of all others, and separate from all others. Nexus realms can only be reached with a key when standing by the appropriate door, but there are keys for doors on all realms. One could travel to any realm from a nexus realm without using magic at all."

"And that explains the--"

"Nothing in a nexus realm can be conceivably explained." Jareth interrupted. "These realms are enigmas. Enigmas that are believed not to exist. Only a few people have ever reported seeing one, or it, or…" He trailed off simply staring at the landscape that defied all laws of physics.

"So, Jareth has come at last to our haven." A voice behind them said softly.

Jareth whirled around, his hands glowing with some uncast spell, "Who are… no. This is impossible… Deram…"

"Killed me?" supplied the man with a faint light of amusement playing behind his eyes. "Oh, I have no doubt that that is what the entire Underground believes. He saw me disappear into this realm and knew that I'd never come out again. Therefore, he claimed the Bounty I had on my head. So like your dear brother, really."

"But how…?"

"It was Adrian who got the key to me, and I got the key to you, you are next to get the key to whomever our leader sees fit."

"Your leader?"

The man smiled and Alex could see that he had once been a happy man, but now had little cause for joviality. "You will meet him soon enough. I have answered all of your questions that I may. If you will follow me, please."

Jareth glowered at the man's back as he turned and walked away down… up one of the sand dunes. Then he shrugged and followed along. Alex and Jareth walked silently along behind their guide until they topped a mound of sand and saw a massive area where the waves of sand broke up against a cliff of some clear, crystalline substance that served as the foundation of a large and sprawling building. As they neared the cliff, Alex noticed stairs carved into the side that wound their graceful, shimmering way up to the top of the thing.

Their guide led them toward these stairs and up. The climb was going to take a while, so Alex decided to try and figure out what the cliff was made of. Halfway to the top she stopped and gasped. Jareth turned abruptly to see what was wrong and saw her simply staring at the cliff wall.

"So the cliff is made of diamond, let us be on our way." Jareth said testily.

"Diamond, Jareth? No, I think it's… um…"

"Water." replied the guide. "The sea is sand and the cliff is water, yes. I assure you that it is completely stable. I would advise you to stop trying to figure this place out and simply accept it. It saves loads of headaches."

Alex shook her head and followed Jareth and the other man up the stairway. Upon reaching the top they saw the building more clearly. The thing was as big as a castle, only out instead of up, for the most part, anyway. There were three floors in some places, one in others, and nine in others. It spread across the ground in a haphazard, meandering kind of way with rooms seemingly added on when they were needed and then forgotten about. It was made of stone in some areas, wood in others, crystals and gems of staggering quantities and qualities in yet others.

Their guide chuckled, "This building had been here for who knows how long, but it suits our needs. We have rooms for the two of you already prepared and hot baths being drawn up for you as well. New clothes can be found in your wardrobes; you will be expected to come down to dinner tonight to meet with the leader of our, hmm, community. You are advised to remember that you must obey all laws set down by our leader and to remember that without him you would be targets for the Bounty Hunters. We will provide you with anything you need for the first three months of your stay without payment, after that you are required to contribute to the community. Welcome to our Haven."

Jareth frowned at him, "You've become quite the formal greeter, Salid."

Salid grinned, "Just doing my job, Jareth. If I do it well I get everything I want, provided it doesn't hurt, impair, or offend anyone else in the Haven."

Jareth nodded, "Well, we'll get to our rooms and wash off, then. Do we have guides?"

"I will show you there." Salid replied and led them into and through the Haven. Their rooms weren't that far apart, Jareth was shown to his room first and Alex was led down the hall a ways and shown to hers. As she walked in she was greeted by the scent of those warm vanilla candles that she loved back home. She was in not a room, but a suite. She was standing a small room with a dark, hardwood floor and walls. Plush, dark green carpets covered the floor and a small divan was colored to match. Rich green curtains of a similar shade were pulled away from the large window to reveal a fantasy landscape: the deep blue sky studded with diamond-like stars, a large crescent moon illuminating the landscape more than the pale sun, the crystalline landscape twinkling like the sea with tress of amber and emerald rising from its shining depths.

To her left was her bedroom, with a beautiful four-poster canopy bed made of a deep brown-red wood and a forest green canopy. Her wardrobe was made of matching wood and contained exquisite dresses of green, brown, purple, and blue, all in deep colors to compliment her pale skin. The room to the left of the sitting room contained a large bathtub built into the floor. It wad already filled with warm water and candles burned on the shelves on the walls, giving off the enticing smells of vanilla, roses, and… that elusive forest scent that was a part of Jareth.

She washed and dressed in a gown that shimmered strangely. It was made of some silvery cloth that was incredibly soft and looked very much like a fantasy costume in the way it was cut. She felt like she was wearing robes made to look like a dress. She looked down at her skirt and noticed that the entire dress was shades of royal purple that shifted suddenly to silver when she became amazed. She giggled and spun around as the dress changed to a pale blue. She figured it changed color based on emotion, but wished it would return to the beautiful purple that it had been earlier.

As she got ready to walk out the door she heard a knock, "Come in."

"You are ready to meet whoever their leader may be?" Jareth asked as he stepped in through the door.

"I think so." She said.

He chuckled, "I see they have provided you with suitable attire. That dress quite fits your personality. Luc's robes are made of the same material. You may wish to guard your thoughts, little one, as people like me can read your emotions based on the color of your dress."

Alex frowned as she looked down at her dress again, "Can you will it to be a certain color?"

"Of course, Luc is quite good at that."

"Good, because I want it to be purple."

He chuckled, "Whatever you wish, little one. But we are expected. Salid shall lead us to the dining hall; he is waiting outside your door. Shall we join him?"

"You're being rather formal."

"This leader of theirs seems to enjoy formalities."

"Might I remind you that this is a safe haven for renegades, not a palace for visiting dignitaries?"

His smile was tight and forced, "All who are here were once rulers of territories of the Underground, and they are only here because their leader saw fit to invite them: meaning that they were all deserving of retaining their titles, but people like my brother had them deposed."

She snickered, "Yes, but they are all renegades and all equal with us because we merited an invitation. We have no need for such rigid formalities. Some, yes, but not all."

"Of course, little one."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you are a little one."

"But, why do you have to point it out to me?"

"I must remind myself that you are a human of only a few years and not a goddess of hundreds." He replied quietly. "Surely your wisdom speaks of more years than sixteen, yet you are only sixteen years of age. I must remind myself of this, not you."

"Jareth," she said, "you are a shameless flatterer."

"I know."

Alex giggled as Jareth smiled, but regained her composure and allowed herself to be led out the door and along the halls toward the meeting that she secretly dreaded. Along the way she barely noticed her surroundings, her mind kept wandering to the major question in her mind: who was the leader of this Haven? Her dress was an inky black as her trepidation grew with each step.

After some time being led through the maze of the building, they were met by another man. This man dismissed Salid with a wave of his hand, never taking his eyes off of Jareth. They were the same height, or would be if Jareth took off his boots. His tawny hair hung down his back pulled together at the nape of his neck with a slender leather cord. He wore deep blue robes that seemed to hide an inner power. Though he stood meekly, his eyes burned with an icy fire that perhaps rivaled Jareth's own.

"Welcome to the Haven." he said quietly.

Upon noticing that Jareth wouldn't respond, Alex curtsied and replied, "We are glad that you saw fit to invite us."

He chuckled, "Indeed? You at least have manners, little one, but you have just lied to me. How is it that a human, female adolescent has difficulty in lying well? Your eyes betrayed you."

Alex studied him a little closer, he seemed… so familiar somehow. "I never really have had any need to lie, sir, and have therefore never gotten good at it."

He nodded, a twinkle in his eye to lessen the fires of power that burned there. "I see," he said, "Come, we shall sup. Then the three of us shall talk and I shall see if I was wise in bringing you here."

"Might we get your name, man?" Jareth hissed.

He stopped as he was turning around to open the door at stared hard at Jareth. Suddenly, Jareth seemed very young to Alex. Like a little boy who has just insulted a friend of his father, or a man who has insulted an elder. They stared at each other for some time, until Jareth lowered his eyes. "You shall have my name," the man whispered coldly, "when you remember it."

Alex followed them into the room. It was small and comfortably furnished with a small round table in the center of the room. Three chairs were spaced around it, none different than the other. The man was making them feel comfortable? At peace with their surroundings? Equal with him? Friendly? She didn't know and allowed herself to be seated at one of the three chairs while Jareth and the other man took their seats.

Dinner passed with strained yet polite conversation. There were three courses, fruit, meat, and desert. All were fabulous. After they had finished eating, however, the man began again to seem cold and harsh.

"Tell me, Jareth, you were the ruler of the Labyrinth, correct?"

"Yes, I and my brother had my father deposed and I, being the oldest, assumed the throne."

"Are you not an illegitimate child?"

Jareth's face became an unreadable mask, "I am."

"How is it that you knew your age, then?"

"A few weeks before, after my father had beaten me for not cleaning up after the goblins in time, I found I had magical powers. That could only mean that I had reached the maturity of two hundred years."

"Did you hunt your own father?"

"No, my half-brother did. He claimed that he killed Mathis and took the bounty, and six months in prison for it."

"Did you believe that your father had been killed?"

"No, I did not believe that Deram could have killed Mathis. Though Mathis was a drunkard, he could not buy alcohol while on the run. He had surely regained much of his former power before Deram found him. Deram is weak, a coward, and a fool."

The man chuckled, "Not so much a fool if he had you deposed, now is he?"

Jareth frowned, "No, he is a fool. I believe he had help. That he has had much help and for a long time. He has become more and more wicked, cruel, vile, and devious. I believe that he is merely the agent for some greater being to work through."

The man nodded, "Back to my questions. You refer to your father as Mathis, not father; why?"

Jareth's eyes burned with that inner fire again, "Because he may have been my father through blood, but he has never done anything for me. All that that man ever did was beat me and mock me. I strove for perfection so that perhaps I could make him proud, but in the end I went mad. I strove to be a good man to make him happy, and in the end I have become a monster. He is not my father, but my parent. I have no love for the man who made me what I have become."

The older man nodded his head slowly and Alex saw his eyes glisten with unshed tears. When he spoke again, she noticed the valiant struggle that he had in keeping his voice from breaking, "A just cause, then. You have been injured by the one man who above all others should have loved you and done everything in his power for you. I understand, now. Do you know much about your father? Do you know who he was and why he became a drunkard and a fool?"

Jareth shook his head, a single tear running down his hard face.

The man sat back and stared at the ceiling as if lost in thought, "Where to begin? Mathis was five hundred when he assumed the Goblin Throne. He was one of the best rulers the Council had had ruling the territory. He was just, kind, and powerful; one of the most powerful mages there were at the time! He had a beautiful wife that he loved more than life itself. She had become pregnant: a son. She wanted to name him Jareth, a name of power and truth.

"The Labyrinth was attacked by a powerful enemy. A creature of evil and suffering that twisted the minds of those around him. He was once what we are, a fey noble, but hatred had transformed him and his terrible magicks kept him from death. He had become a lich, an undead mage, a creature of hate and rage. Mathis fought valiantly, used every spell in his power. The lich was nearly defeated, all his minions destroyed, but with one final shriek of rage before disappearing he cast a spell that killed Mathis' wife and unborn son.

"Mathis went mad with grief. For years he wore black in mourning and would eat naught but bread and water. He became gaunt and tired and saw the face of his wife in his dreams. He would see her face when he closed his eyes during the day. He heard her screams whenever all was silent. He took to drinking.

"The drink clouded his memories, took his wife's face from his mind, her screams from his ears. He never forgot her, but he forgot that he had failed her. He took a mistress and loved her, calling her by his wife's name. She became pregnant with a son and he named that son Jareth. He was happy in his stupor, and forgot to drink. Waking with a hangover one morning he noticed his mistress and knew that he had done a terrible wrong to the memory of his wife. He drove the woman out and found a nursemaid to look after his son.

"He couldn't stand to look at the boy. He hated himself for losing the love he held for his wife and he threw himself into the drink even more. He wanted to die. He missed his son's first steps, missed the fact that he was walking toward Mathis for those very first few tottering steps. His missed his son's first word: daddy. He missed his son's entire childhood. He hated himself for not being able to control his anger. He hated himself for beating his own son, but couldn't stop.

"Jareth tried to impress Mathis, but simply couldn't do it. He was always perfect, even engaged to a woman who didn't truly love him, though he loved her, because perhaps Mathis would be proud of her. He did everything he was told and never talked back. He had loved his father for so long, but simply couldn't love a man who hated him. Mathis destroyed his own son. He had neglected his other son, Deram. Deram was his son through a marriage. A marriage that Mathis hated. Like he hated everything else.

"In the end, Mathis sat in the trial, hearing his own son speak against him and realized just how much it hurt that he had done this to his own little boy. He ran as soon as Council was over. He had no friends to turn to for help in those twenty-four hours, so he simply ran. Years went by, decades, he couldn't tell. He became strong again and in body and mind. His magic returned to him twice as strong as before. He was finally proud of something, again. He could hide.

"One day he found that he had a key to a hidden door. He found where the door went, and found a safe place that no one else would find. He went to his makeshift hideaway to collect what few possesions he had and Deram cornered him. He was young and careless, but he knew how to fight mages. He spluttered out a few spells to make Mathis think that he would fight with magic, then rammed a knife in Mathis' side.

"It was the perfect opportunity. Mathis used various illusions and constructions as he fell and pretended to die. Then, invisible, he got up and left while Deram examined the fake body. He ran for all he was worth and found the door to the nexus realm that he had stumbled across, entered in and found the Haven. He went out only once more that ever since, to find the first person to join his group. That person found another, and so on. All the way down to you.

"You have now joined the Haven, Jareth, and must pass the key on to another. I will choose who, but you will deliver it." He sat back, his eyes damp from recounting the story, and watched his two guests.

"That's it, then. That's the whole truth about h-… about you, Mathis?" Jareth whispered.

"It is not, the whole truth would take far too long to recount and would put your dear friend quite to sleep, not to mention yourself." Mathis replied with a forced joviality.

Jareth shook his head, "No."

"No? No what? You are here. You are safe." Mathis paused, "She is safe."

Jareth shook his head and blinked back tears, "I cannot for-"

"Did I ask for forgiveness? Did I even ask you to call me father? You do what you want, call me what you will. I have brought you here so that I may begin to do things right. I have saved you from your brother, and from the Bounty Hunters. I have given you a place to stay, food to eat, drink to drink. All I ask is that you follow the rules that I have set down and have peace."

Many seconds passed in silence as Jareth stared at the floor and Mathis waited, watching. Alex saw the pain and hurt in Mathis and wanted to run up and hug him just to see him smile. She hated this hurt and pain in everyone. But she was to be denied. Jareth's head came up and his eyes and words were cold.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mathis. We will be honored to join your Haven. Let us know the rules to be followed, and we shall follow them."

Mathis seemed to wilt, his shoulders drooped and his eyes closed in pain. He nodded, no strength in him for words and walked to the door to allow them to leave. Salid was waiting for them, and took them back to their rooms. Alex got ready for bed, but couldn't sleep. She sat in the sitting room, seeing only how hurt Mathis had been when Jareth denied him his love. Morning saw her staring out the window, dressed in that color changing dress. It suited her mood just fine that it remained black.


	11. Tears Like Diamonds

Chapter 11: Tears Like Diamonds

The earth glittered.

Alex stood staring out the open window, icy wind blowing around her, tossing her purple hair and inky dress around like tattered lace. The wind all but froze her diamond-like tears to her face and stung at her eyes. She didn't seem to notice. Her emerald eyes were filled with pain, and nobody knew. Jareth had perhaps sensed some bitterness toward him the night before as they went to their respective rooms, but nobody had seen her since. She knew she was acting foolishly, that he had been truly hurt by his father, and yet…

She didn't turn around as the door to her sitting room opened. She didn't acknowledge Jareth's presence until his hand on her shoulder turned her to face him. She didn't smile at him as she normally did, she glared daggers at him. He frowned and looked closely at her.

"You're angry at me."

"How'd you guess?" she snapped back.

"Why?"

She looked away.

"Alex, how can I make you happy again when you won't tell me what I did wrong?" he whispered to her as he brushed her tears away.

"How can I make you see?"

"How do you know you cannot unless you try?"

She sniffed and looked up at him, her dress changing to a deep blue, "It just… I don't…"

Jareth hugged her close to him, "You must tell me."

She sniffed again and lost all composure that she might have had before. "You don't realize how lucky you are!" she said between suppressed sobs. "You never really got to know your father because he wouldn't let you, then you thought he was dead, but now he's been given back to you. You have your dad back, he's said he's sorry, told you how much he hated himself, but never begged you for forgiveness. He knows he's done wrong and he hates himself for it still. You have a chance to know your father, but you threw it in his face. Didn't you see how much it hurt him? Don't you get it?"

He seemed confused as he held on to her and let her bury her face in his chest, "Why do you care about him?"

"I don't know him, so how can I care? I care about you. Maybe if you gave him a chance and forgave him, some of the pain that you still have in you might go away."

"How did you know I still hurt?" he breathed.

"Because you couldn't forgive him." Alex replied as she pulled away from Jareth, wiping her face on her royal purple sleeve.

"Perhaps I shall forgive him, but that whole thing may have been a theatrical production simply to win my trust. I've been betrayed far too many times to allow people so close to me. Luc has been the only person close to me for centuries, and now you. Perhaps I will forgive him, in time, but I simply cannot yet. I have been hurt far too deeply for you to understand. Your father loved you, mine didn't love me until the alcohol had been cleared from his head. Let me have some time, I beg of you."

Alex nodded, unaware of the tears that still fell down her pale face, and turned back toward the window. Her dress was still a dark color, but at least purple was brighter than black. Jareth left her to her silence and wandered the halls on his own. He had been betrayed by those close to him many times before. Mathis was a prime example of this, Elena was another. Some of his childhood friends had betrayed him. People used theatricality and deception to trick him into thinking that they were his friends, then later revealed that they only wanted to hurt him.

Jareth understood Alex's anger, even commended her on it. She had every right to be angry at him, but he also had every right to reject his father's love. It would take a lot of work before Jareth forgave his father. He had never been good at forgiving. Ever.

---------------

"I really am sorry, Jareth, you must see that." Elena pleaded.

Jareth spun a pyramid of four crystals in one of his hands and seemed not to hear her pleas at all. It amused him greatly. Let her come back to him time and time again, it would gain her nothing. She only wanted him because of his power. He was strong, and he knew it. She was on her knees begging him. He snickered. Begging. Like a dog.

He stood up suddenly and she nearly toppled over backward in her hurry to get up. He took both of her hands in one of his, his strong hand clasping her wrists together painfully. His other hand he ran through her hair until he reached the nape of her neck, then he grabbed a fistful and yanked her head back. "Do you know how much you hurt me? You left me, Elena, and now you will never get me back. You want my power, not me. Get out of here and never, ever come back."

She was shaking with fear, when he let go of her she simply fell to the ground and sobbed. "I only said what I did to make you stand up against Mathis, I never meant for you to…"

His cruel, crazy, quiet laughter made her trail off. "You never meant me to get angry at you? You never meant for me to go crazy? That's comforting Elena, but just a little too late."

"Jareth…"

"Get out of here, Elena. Get out and never return."

"But…"

"Now." his whisper filled the stone room.

She pulled herself up straight and threw a defiant glare at him, "I will no-"

What she would not do was cut off as Jareth forced her out of his realm. He had had it with her and her pleading. Never again would she have him. Never again would she get him to smile. She had hurt him almost as much as Mathis and she would never get another chance.

Well, Mathis was gone, Deram was rampant in the countryside, and Elena was reduced to a sobbing child. His position was unshakable and his power would become unmatched by anything save his ambition. He was the Goblin King and would die before giving that up. Besides, nobody could get him deposed, nobody was brave enough to.

---------------

"What do you mean 'they disappeared'? You're supposed to keep them from bloody disappearing! Where'd they disappear to?" Deram shrieked at the armored Bounty Hunter.

"They disappeared. They went through a door using a key and ended up who knows where. Their trail is cold, there's no way to track them, now. We'll just have to wait for them to come back out, which they may never do."

"No, that's not good enough! They must be found and killed! Find them!" Deram was in a fit of rage, his face flushed and his dark eyes wild.

The Bounty Hunter sighed, "Of course, Your Highness."

"Get out of my sight, fool, or I'll kill him myself."

The Bounty Hunter wisely withheld any comments he might have made and bowed his way out of the new Goblin King's presence. Jareth may have been a harsh dictator, but deep down he loved his kingdom and was only harsh to those who crossed him. Deram was cruel to anyone and everyone. He went out of his way to find cruelty. Perhaps he could find Jareth, but that point was now obviously obsolete. He had to, or Deram would set about getting him killed, simply out of spite.

Deram watched the Bounty Hunter go. How had Jareth managed to escape the Hunter? Luc had already been visited and punished for helping, but Deram needed to know how he had gotten that key, and where it led. The mage had probably been given it by some unknown person, and had probably not known what it was or where it led.

Ugh! How had his brother gotten away? He had that little human brat tagging along after him! The Hunter was slow, apparently. All that armor must wear one out eventually. Deram shook his head. He was all but invincible and the one man who could destroy him was being chased by countless Bounty Hunters hungry for the large payment that Deram would give. Nothing could go wrong, now. He was safe.

Waving his hand at a mirror on the wall of the throne room he conjured an image of Jareth's whereabouts before he disappeared. After several minutes he identified the territory as Karesh. He then found a list of five territories that were rumored to be the only territories connected to Karesh.

Three of the five could only be found using a key, and only two of those were by a wall of the castle. This information was passed on to the Hunters. Soon. Very soon. He need not wait much longer, the threat that he brother posed him would soon be eliminated. Then he would begin his reign in earnest.

First thing first: Jareth must die. It had been so decreed by the one Deram served. Jareth must die.

Realms away, Alex woke up, her face glittering with tears like diamonds.


	12. Dreams and Memories

Chapter 12: Dreams and Memories

She glared.

"I am not making this up, Jareth! How could you even think that? Would I lie to you if it was important? Would I make things like this up? You idiot! Why do I even bother trying to make you see?"

Jareth sat on the chair and let her tirade wash over him. Her dress was a stormy blue, which looked quite fetching on her, actually. Her face was flushed from running to find him and her eyes were still the tiniest bit red from crying. She had had quite the dream. She had dreamed about Deram talking to a Bounty Hunter, but that hadn't told Jareth anything new. He knew his brother wanted him dead. The girl was going to have to try a little harder.

"I'm wasting my breath." she said as she slumped into a chair.

"You wouldn't be if you told me what provoked such fear in you. My brother wants me dead, no news there. He hired his own Bounty Hunter, and the best there is based on your description, I'm flattered, but not impressed. I still do not see what caused such fear in you."

She shuddered and her dress became inky black, "It seemed like I could… feel his… hate, anger… insanity. He's being commanded. Deram wants you dead, yes, but this thing that is commanding Deram wants you annihilated. It's driving him mad: he's not sleeping, hardly eating. He's destroying himself because of this thing, this… evil… thing! I don't know what it is but…"

Jareth walked over to where she sat and knelt down beside her. "There, there, little one," he murmured as he brushed away her tears, "He'll never find us here. We're safe here, Mathis will look after us and all will be well."

"No Jareth, it won't. I have this terrible feeling about it all. I feel like… Oh, pooh! I don't know what I feel. I just… Ugh!"

"Perhaps we shall speak with Mathis? He seems to know more than I had thought. Maybe he can identify this evil that you perceived in dreams."

Alex nodded and her dress changed to a deep emerald green. Good, her thoughts were guarded, she was still afraid, but those simple words had given her hope. He led her through the twisting halls that he had already began to grow accustomed to and together they found Mathis studying a large tome.

He didn't seem to see them enter, his brow was furrowed and his eyes stared unblinking at the page before him. After a few seconds he growled and slammed the massive manuscript shut with a dull, but loud, thud and a cloud of dry dust. He looked at them in exasperation for a few seconds before shaking his head and muttering something lost on them altogether.

"I'm sorry, did we…?" Alex began.

"No, no… you didn't do anything. That confounded book has been giving me problems for the past week. It keeps on about some dreadful omen and won't give me the information that I want. Honestly, you'd think I get enough snide remarks from the people in the Haven that I don't need it from my books as well. Did you need something?"

Jareth frowned, "What 'dreadful omens' does the book go on about?"

Mathis frowned and busied himself with cleaning up around his desk.

"It just that…" Alex began, but shuddered as she remembered the feeling that she had gotten from the dream.

Mathis noticed her now-black attire and looked at Jareth, "She had a dream last night about Deram and a Bounty Hunter and some evil that she could not place."

"Best tell me the whole thing, dear." Mathis whispered as he pulled up a chair for her.

Alex sat down and stared at her hands for a time before beginning. "Deram was angry at a Bounty Hunter for letting Jareth and I escape through the hidden door. The Hunter said that the path was untraceable and there was no way to find us. Deram made him go keep looking and started his own search. He was in a frenzied state, almost as if he had a deadline, literally. Someone wants him to find Jareth and kill him. I felt it. It was evil, so evil. Cold, hard, uncaring, ruthless… And it wants Jareth dead."

Mathis' face became a hard mask of self-control, "Would you recognize that feeling if you were to feel it again?"

"I'll never forget it."

He nodded thoughtfully, then said, "Jareth, I'll need you to leave her here with me. There may be things that are best left unknown. I'll tell you all I can after I'm done with her, but I need her full attention right now."

"What if…" He trailed off, his gaze on Alex and realized that she needed him to trust Mathis now. He sighed and walked out the door. He had changed a lot since meeting Alex: she fostered trust in him, not anger, not rage. He was learning to forgive. As much as it irked him, he realized that forgiveness might be exactly what he needed to give this man. He knew now that he must give Mathis this chance, he truly seemed to care about Alex. Let him prove himself now.

---------------

Alex watched in fascination as Mathis pulled a large book off of a nearby shelf. He flipped through it quickly and mumbled to himself. After some awkward moments he apparently found what he was looking for, and busied himself by preparing some spell. The only contact with magic that she had ever had was with Jareth's spells that were simply thoughts made manifest through power channeled through one's own body. Mathis seemed to be preparing some sort of chant with the proper powders and everything.

Eventually he was ready and Alex felt a wave of power wash over her that she had come to identify as a being drawing magic. He was strong, stronger than Jareth, who, she had been told, was exceptionally strong with magic. The feeling intensified as he began to drone ancient words of power and Alex was doing all she could to keep from becoming lost in the sudden darkness that engulfed her. All her senses became lost except her hearing, which had become extraordinarily confused. It seemed as if three voices spoke at varying tones and speeds.

Finally it stopped and Alex stood in front of Mathis in the courtyard of some sandstone castle. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes as he watched two people walking around. Realization hit her hard when the man she was watching turned in her direction to look at the sky: it was a younger Mathis. The woman beside him must be his wife; she held one hand her bulging belly, her thin form seeming hardly capable of handling the extra weight of her unborn son.

"Get inside, love." the young Mathis breathed staring at the swiftly approaching and ominous clouds gathering in the sky. "He's here. He's come for me, for Jareth, for the Labyrinth."

"Who has come? What is going on? You've been so fearful lately."

"The Lich, the Undead One, he has come for me!" Mathis wailed above the tumultuous wind that had suddenly begun to grow in intensity. His hands glowed with magical energy and the air around him crackled as he strove to hold the terrible evil at bay. His wife would not run she called upon her powers as well, dangerous as it was to use them while with child. Together they fought, but they couldn't withstand such hate.

A being of pure evil manifested itself before the two of them. He was pale as death, black robes hung in tatters about him, yet seemed insubstantial, as if he had picked up a shadow off the ground and donned it as his own suit of mage's clothes. Long, white hands and fingers ended in long fingernails. He held himself proudly, almost daintily stepping on the cool stone with his bare feet. His long, black hair flowed about him as if he was under water, and his eyes were blood red.

"Mathis, why are you fighting me? I could give you so much. I would allow your wife and son to live, I would allow you to rule the Labyrinth under me. I would give you so many secrets, dark secrets that the Council would never allow you to uncover. Take my hand, Mathis, and I will spare all you love." whispered the terrifying being before them. Mathis began to weep as he looked at the beautiful, deadly, evil man before him. Hate and anger washed around him like tangible waves. Evil seemed to become visible to his eyes as he wrestled with himself over his desires.

In the end, heroism won out and he did the right thing, he said no. Alex didn't see the rest of the memory; she knew that he had only wanted her to see the evil that had destroyed his life. She looked at Mathis who sat on the floor in front of her, his skin was ashen and tears ran freely down his face. "Was it him?" Mathis whispered.

Alex nodded, "That was the evil that I felt guiding Deram."

"Then you and Jareth are not the only ones in grave danger. I must… ugh…" Mathis tried to stand and failed, his strength all but completely lost. "Not as young as I once was. Showing memories that strong… that's hard work. Run along and tell Jareth that all is fine. I'll think on what you have shown me, and come up with some decision. I hope that we don't have to fight _him_ but that point may be moot. Run along, little one, I will think on this."

Alex nodded again and headed for the door. Before leaving, she glanced back at Mathis: crumpled on the floor, humming some long forgotten tune. It was strange, but it seemed familiar somehow… She shook her head and headed off to find Jareth.

---------------

"What did he have to say?" Jareth demanded.

"Not much really, he just wanted to know if the feeling I had from the dream was the same evil thing that he had faced when his wife died."

"Was it?"

Alex nodded silently, her dress flowing to a dark silvery color: she was thinking, and she was worried. Jareth silently thanked himself for paying attention to Luc and his robes, he could read these colors so easily, now. The silver suddenly brightened as Alex looked up at him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Well, whatever that evil thing is, we'll have Mathis to help us."

Jareth chuckled, "Indeed we shall. I wonder, however, how strong he shall prove when dealing with such a creature. Not only the evil, but the memory of what has happened before."

Alex smiled, "I think you're on to something, Jareth."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're beginning to feel sorry for him. Maybe even a little sorry that you contributed to the state he was in."

"Perhaps…" Jareth said slowly.

"Perhaps?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, "Yes. Yes I am beginning to feel sorry for him."

"Good."

"Good? I thought you wanted more than that?"

She giggled as she shook her head, "I guess you're not as far along as I had thought. Feeling sorry for him is the beginning, if you keep going down the path, eventually it will lead to forgiveness."

He looked at her skeptically, "Truly?"

"Ugh! You've a thicker head than Lilly, and that's saying something!"

They both laughed, and passed some more time in idle chatter. He simply enjoyed spending time with her. She was so… hmm. She read emotion in others very well, she understood people. She knew what to say and when, and she knew how to make him laugh. Really laugh, not just that maniacal cackle that he used to use. She was… perfect.

---------------

Lilly looked at the book on the dresser. _The Labyrinth, _that was the title. A story about the Goblin King and a mortal girl. The story that had caused Sarah to wish her little brother away to the Goblins. The story that had caused Jareth to keep tabs on Sarah out of spite. The story that had caused Alex to fall in love with him. The story that had taken her away.

The more Lilly thought about the chain of events that led to Alex's disappearance, the more she thought that it couldn't be coincidence. Alex had been meant for Jareth, hadn't she? From before she was born, she was destined to fall in love with him. Lilly frowned, she didn't put a whole lot of stock in that. Some_body_ had orchestrated events. A person, human or not, had made these things happen. Someone had had to write that book, and it had to have gotten to Sarah somehow.

Lilly knew Jareth wouldn't let anything happen to Alex if he could prevent it, but she also knew that there were things beyond his control. Lilly would find a way to help Jareth and Alex, because she felt it in her heart: something was going wrong. She would find whoever gave the book to Sarah. She would find whoever wrote the book. She would find whoever wanted Alex and Jareth together. She would never abandon her friend. Never.


	13. Shaken out of Apathy

Chapter 13: Shaken out of Apathy

The crystal glittered.

Alex watched as her dear friend flipped through pages of some research work. She didn't know what Lilly was looking for, but look for it she did. Alex sighed and dropped the crystal into her lap, so like Jareth it was almost scary. Lilly looked tired, worn out, and triumphant. It seemed as if she had found whatever she was looking for. Alex missed her.

It had only been a few days, Lilly had been gone on vacation longer than this before. Alex felt trapped. The building was interesting, the countryside beautiful, Jareth's company was more enchanting than ever, but she didn't have her Lilly. Jareth seemed distant, as well: only enchanting when he knew she was watching, but when he didn't he appeared distracted, lost, even afraid. Whatever Lilly was looking for made Alex wonder.

Lilly had never been one to simply look things up for the heck of it, she always had purpose. She was looking through mythology books and old stories. Alex remembered seeing the collection of Brother's Grimm stories that Sarah cherished among other such things in Lilly's stacks of books. Sighing again, Alex pushed the pretty crystal back where it belonged. She was bored.

She picked up a sketch book that Jareth had found for her and flipped to an empty page. With a piece of charcoal in her hand, she still couldn't think of anything to draw. Nor could she write anything that could pass as poem or prose. Song brought her no comfort, nor did silence. She was bored.

She turned as Jareth walked into the room, a mischievous smile on his face. He handed her a letter as the smile turned to a grin, "Read it, little one." he whispered.

She took to letter, written on modern stationary… her stationary! She ripped the paper apart and read the words penned in her own emerald ink:

_Alex,_

_I hope this gets to you. I've been doing some reading, but I guess you know that. If you get this letter, and I'm sure you will, I want you to read it all. I've done research on the story that Sarah was given when she was very little. She was given it by an old woman in a tattered scarlet dress. This woman, by all records that I've found, doesn't exist. Alex, everything that's been happening has been played out according to some old lady's wishes. I'm certain that she's the same type of being that Matt… Jareth is. Please be careful._

_I also know that somebody made a magical bond between the two of you. It's the strongest ever. Whoever gave Sarah the book is most likely the person who bound you to Jareth. I don't know if this person is friend or foe, but they're the reason for a lot of things that could have been avoided._

_I'm not done with my research, yet. I still have some ideas to confirm. I do have something to ask you, though. If I'm not back home in a week, find a way to tell my parents. I may be getting in over my head here, and I want someone to know. I'm going to look for this old lady. I'm going to find her. I'm going to ask her who is making all of this happen and why. And I'm going to figure out how to get you home._

_Please be careful, Alex. I miss you so much._

_Lilly_

"So?" prompted Jareth after Alex dropped the letter to her side.

"My dear, foolish friend…"

Jareth stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"I think I'm beginning to understand some things."

"What things?"

"Before you were born, the Lich attacked the Labyrinth. You were born, you lived to be two hundred, then you went mad. Luc stuck with you. You said he seemed to know something you couldn't, to see something in you that simply wasn't there. Sarah was given a book, she wished her step-brother away to the Goblins, she beat you at your own game. You were bitter and kept a watch on her for years. One day, I showed up. You kept your watch on me as well and one day realized that I could use your magic.

"Don't you think that if we'd been tied then, we would have felt something? We've been tied for a long time. I'd be willing to bet since one of three times: you were born, you went mad, or I was born. Things have been planned, Jareth. Lilly's going to find out who's doing the planning."

Jareth frowned, hundreds of thoughts floating through his head. "Why not simply give the book to you?"

"I'm tied to you, Jareth. Don't you think I might have figured out too soon if she had given the book to me?"

"Why Sarah?"

"She beat you, didn't she?"

"Why tie me to a mortal?"

Alex sighed, "I know less about this than you do, Jareth. I have no idea about any of this."

"Not to upset you, or anything, but was there a date on the envelope?"

Alex frowned as Jareth took letter and envelope from her and began to study them. She summoned one of his crystals to watch Lilly and was surprised to see her on the move. Lilly seemed determined and something about what Alex saw in her friend worried her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pushed the sphere away again.

"Hmm…" Jareth grimaced as a thought struck him, "Where might she go to look for said old woman, I wonder?"

"You have any clue?"

"One. It is far from a happy thought. I must speak with Mathis about this at once. Get some sleep, little one, it is late."

"Jareth," she called as he opened the door to her sitting room, "something is going to happen soon, I know it. I will find it difficult at best to sleep, can't I help you?"

He walked toward her, a faint smile playing on his lips, "Come, little one, you must have your rest." He took her shoulders and forced her to sit on the divan in the sitting room. She heard music, that strange lullaby that both he and his father would hum. It seemed to come from the very walls. His eyes were all she saw, those icy orbs that had ensnared her from the first moment. She had been so confused, then, but now she knew what she wanted, she wanted that kiss.

Again she was to be denied, he was only weaving a spell so that she could sleep. He knew it seemed like forever to her, but to him she had barely touched the pillows before falling asleep. What had he done to her? His life had been in shambles, and he had wallowed in it. Her life had not been much better, and she refused to allow self-pity to take a hold of her. Even now, as her artistic ability had left her and a feeling of apathy reigned, she worried more about her friend than herself. He wondered if she worried about him that way, then dismissed that thought, far better not to think of it… he would learn, when the time came.

Lilly wound through the forest. She had found the whereabouts of the mysterious lady that had given Sarah that book, it had been surprisingly simple. Sarah had said that it was one of her mom's friends, before the divorce. It really wasn't all that surprising that this old lady lived in a hut in a forest. Thing was, Alex had come to this very grove a lot over the past few weeks. This was where, according to Sarah, her friend had first seen Jareth as a white owl.

Lilly looked apprehensively at the small cottage sitting innocently in front of her and wished that Alex was here. As she knocked on the door she got a feeling of dread; how could she go through with her plan? What if she was wrong? What if she was going mad? She shook her head and raised her hand to knock again when she heard a song drifting from behind the house.

As she listened, she became calm. The words spoke of peace, she knew. She didn't know how she knew, they were strange words, old words. The tune itself seemed to be of peace, and it was old as well. She crept quietly around the outer wall of the house until she saw a woman working on a flower garden. She wore a green dress that was similar to the one that Alex had worn to the ball, but not nearly so nice. Raven hair spilled down her back in gentle curls and milk-white skin seemed affected not at all by the dirt around her.

The song finished, or she stopped singing, Lilly couldn't explain, but it seemed to go on. The woman laughed lightly, "Come Lilly, come see my flowers."

Lilly walked slowly toward the woman seated on the ground, "How do you know my name?"

"I have been watching you, Lilly."

"Watching me?"

"Oh, yes. You are a friend of the Lady Alexandria. I have been watching you."

"Lady Alexandria?" Lilly shook her head and almost laughed.

"Of course. Lady Alexandria, named for one of the greater members of the Council, long ago. Your friend is a special treasure, Lilly, do you know why?"

"No."

The woman laughed, a cool, crystal laugh that made Lilly feel even more at home. "Walk with me, Lilly." she commanded, and Lilly was happy to obey. "Your friend was bound before birth to a fey being named Jareth, fated to fall in love with a man who would be her doom. He will kill her, Lilly, because of who he is. The man he was died long ago and he has become nothing more that an empty shell. Lady Alexandria is the catalyst for change in him, but he has become so rooted in his selfish ways, that I'm afraid he will come to hate her for it.

"He will kill her, Lilly. He will take the life of the only one who ever truly knew who you were. He will relish in her demise and die along with her, free from his torment at last. And in the end, Lilly, your friend will be the reason why you will perish." The woman turned to face Lilly, red eyes glowing and sharp fangs now visible behind her ruby lips. "You see, Lilly, I hate you because of her. She stole Jareth from me, so I shall take you from her."

Lilly stared in disbelief, "You… What will you do to me?"

The pale woman seemed almost sad, "You would make a strong undead, girl, but I'm afraid that Alex must feel you die. She won't come running unless she does. I want Jareth back, and so I will break the bond between them. Then I will kill her, and force him to love me."

"Kill me? No… no! She won't come running… she can't feel me… I don't understand."

"I never said that I would kill you, just that Alex must feel you die. I know a way to make sure of that. Come, Lilly. Come look at my flowers. I'm afraid that my lilies are a bit sparse this year."

Lilly tried to run as screeching laughter filled the air, but she couldn't. She seemed rooted to the ground. She screamed in rage as she became trapped by the undead woman's spell. That night, the moon shone down on her as a beautiful lily flower in Elena's twisted garden.

"Alex? Alex what is the matter?" Jareth asked as he shook the shaking girl's shoulders.

"No, no! Don't touch me! Get away!" Alex shrieked, rage, fear, sorrow, loss, grief… so many cruel emotions demanded her attention. She threw a fireball at him, at everything. She seemed to be going mad! "You'll not take me! You can't! I won't let you!"

"Alex, what is going on? I'm not here to harm you!" He batted away the spells that she hurled at him, they were quite good, if it wasn't his magic, he may not have been able to deflect them. "Stop it this instant, child!"

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Her shrieks were giving him a headache, or was it the blinding light the she had conjured? He hadn't taught her any of this! Mathis came into view waving his hands, and a cage of light appeared around her, shrinking, closing her in. None of the spells that she flung could get past the bright cage holding her. As she calmed down, the cage lessened its glow until, when it finally disappeared, she crumpled to the ground.

Jareth ran to her side and cradled her head in his arms, "Oh, dearest, what has happened?"

A whimper escaped her lips, a single sentence that enflamed Jareth's rage: Lilly's dead. Fire lit behind his ice blue eyes. Who would kill a friend of Alex's? His brother had pushed things too far. Jareth would not sit idly by and let things unfold, he would find Deram. He would kill Deram. He should have done it long ago, he should have… Rage overcame him, thinking was useless.

He left Alex in Mathis' care and jumped to the mortal world. The Aboveground was out of Council control, a fey could do what he liked here. This was the forest that Alex had been lost in the first time he went to see her. In fact, this was the very clearing that she had hailed him in Tolkien's elvish tongue. It was different tonight, he felt an evil presence here.

There was a small cottage, a flower bed, nothing looked wrong, he just… There. That lily. Who would plant a lily there? He knelt beside it and felt with his magic. There was something… strange about this plant, almost as if…

"Jareth? Is that you?"

He stood and turned to see a woman in an emerald gown, so much like the one he had given Alex… In fact, he had given one other person a dress like that before… "Elena? What are you doing here? What has happened here?"

"Oh… someone was snooping where they didn't belong." she whispered.

He shivered, there was something different about her, something… "Elena, stay away from me."

"Why, Jareth, are you frightened of little old me?" she asked as she looked up at him, rave hair falling away from her death-pale face, revealing blood reds eyes burning with a hellish fire.

He suddenly realized why Alex had gone mad. Vampires had that effect on people.


	14. “That is the Way of Things”

Chapter 14: "That is the Way of Things"

She sniffled.

Alex sat on the floor, cradled in Mathis' arms. Lilly… dead? Impossible. And that fool had run off without hearing why, or how. She knew what Elena had become, but hadn't been able to tell Jareth. She didn't know much about the woman, but still. Alex knew what kind of danger Jareth was in, and was furious that Mathis wouldn't let her go after him, something about twice as likely to die. Pfft.

She finally pulled together her will and summoned one of Jareth's crystals. There stood Jareth the Idiot, the expression on his face a mixture of anger and confusion. He was saying something, she could just make it out.

"Elena? What are you doing here? What has happened here?"

"Oh… someone was snooping where they didn't belong." she whispered.

He shivered, there was something different about her, something… "Elena, stay away from me."

"Why, Jareth, are you frightened of little old me?" she asked as she looked up at him, raven hair falling away from her death-pale face, revealing blood reds eyes burning with a hellish fire.

"Actually…" he began.

"Hush, my love. All will be better, now. I do not blame you for getting rid of me, but the witch who bound you to another. I will set you free, my love, and we shall be immortal in our love and dominate all. Together we can be invincible." she crooned as she walked toward him.

"Who has done this to you, what have you become, Elena?" he moaned.

Rasping laughter answered, "I let go of my kingdom and moved on. Then HE came to me."

"Who came to you, Elena?"

"Hmmhmm," she chuckled, "wouldn't you like to know."

He grimaced, "yes."

"The one your father fears."

"The lich? But he was vanquished… wasn't he?"

Again came the rasping laughter, "no."

"You… have become his servant, then."

"Of course."

Jareth, the Goblin King, suddenly seemed afraid. Alex knew him enough, Mathis might not even see it, but Alex saw fear in the Goblin King. Then she felt it. She felt his fear, and it made her afraid. She saw Elena walk even closer to him, pinning him against a wall, her eyes hungry for him. He shuddered and tried to push her away.

"Do you know, my love, how long I have looked for a way to rid you of this curse? But now I know. I know how to make you forever mine." She stroked his face and Alex seethed with rage. She saw, felt his fear, his hate of the woman before him. She felt his sorrow at being taken from Alex. She felt his anger at himself for doing this to Elena. She felt it all. Raged surged within her, her and Jareth's both, as the undead woman leaned in to kiss him.

She screamed, purple hair flying as she shook her head, "NO!" The crystal ball in her hand shattered and weakness overcame her. The rage was cut in half, the fear of Jareth suddenly destroyed. She tried to summon another crystal, but the magic would not answer her call. She tried everything she could think of in those seconds as she sat on the floor, before she began to weep. Her dress faded to its natural silver state, no magic inside her to give it the power to shift. The bond was… broken.

"Oh, my child…" she heard Mathis whisper.

She blinked through her tears and turned to look at him, surprised to see tears in his eyes as well. He looked mortified, enraged, sorrowful, and dejected all at once. He shook his head, spreading his hands wide. His mouth worked without sound, but she knew he understood what had just happened, and was sorry for her, for Jareth, and for all who would tremble at the Lich's coming. She stood and walked toward him, face resolute.

"If there was anything that could be done…"

"Anything? Would you truly do anything for me, Mathis?"

"Of course, you have brought my son back from what he was becoming, I owe you all. You know of something that could be done?"

"Take me home. I need to see what Lilly was working on. I've lost everything that I ever held dear to me, I'll not lose Jareth as well. I love him, Mathis. I'd do anything for him."

Mathis shivered at the cold tone of voice that the girl used, "Very well. I will need some time to prepare."

A single nod was all he got before she headed to her room, presumably to get ready, herself. Things were about to be taken up a notch. They would be prepared.

She stood in the center of the room, thinking. Knee-high black boots tapping on the floor when she turned to look at one or another wall or desk, black pants and shirt clinging to her willowy form and seeming to absorb the very light around her, black cloak swirling with magical energies of camouflage just barely hidden from the human eye. Her emerald eyes seemed to be crackling with energy as she thought and her rage filled her. Mathis stood at the door and waited.

"Lilly went looking for someone, but she really didn't know what she was looking for. I'll bet anything she went to Elena's hut looking for the person orchestrating the events in mine and Jareth's lives. Instead she found Elena."

"Indeed. As I have said before, Elena was heartbroken that Jareth never accepted her back. It seems she was found by the Lich, her anger and rage drawing him, and he helped her become one of the undead to gain the strength cut your bond

"The question on the table is: what do we do now? Do we go after Elena?"

"I think not." replied the mage. "We have not enough power to stand against her, yet. I am not strong enough to attack such a powerful vampire."

"How was she out during the day if she was a vampire?"

"Because she was strong."

"So strong?"

"Could she have taken Jareth from you otherwise?"

Alex nodded, "Do we find who Lilly was searching for?"

"I believe that that would be our safest bet. Maybe this 'old lady' that she was looking for will be able to help us."

"Perhaps."

"Do her notes say anything about where to look?"

"Elena's cottage."

"But…"

"I think we should start with Luc."

"Jareth's friend?"

Alex nodded, "The same."

"Why?"

"He was the one who told Jareth and I that we were tied, I'll bet he knows who did it."

Mathis sighed, "Let us find Luc, then."

Alex felt the shift around her, Mathis was much more gentle with it than Jareth. It simply seemed like mist shifting around her, while Jareth made a sudden jump and everything would change abruptly. She saw the green glow in the highest tower and led Mathis through the castle. Upon reaching the tower, Alex hammered on the door with a gloved hand.

"Just a moment." said a muffled and slightly confused voice from behind the door. After some shuffling and thumping noises which Alex suspected was a pile of books falling over Luc opened the door just a tad and peeked through with one brown eye. "Alex?" he whispered. "Alex, what are you doing here? Don't you know that you could get killed?"

"I need information Luc."

He frowned at her iron tone and opened the door a little further. His robes were as black as the clothes that Alex had donned and his eyes had dark rings under them, along with being slightly red and puffy. "Of… course. I'll take you down to a better place for conversation."

They followed the gloomy magician along many corridors and up and down many staircases until they stopped in a cozy, yet forgotten parlor. A wave of his hand and the room began to clean itself, another wave and the fire burned brightly. He sunk down into a large chair and let out a great sigh, his weary eyes closed in the pain of a memory.

"How did you learn that Jareth was tied to me?" Alex asked suddenly as she stared at the mirthless fire.

Luc's eyes snapped open and he leaned forward, all traces of weariness forgotten, "Why do you want to know that?"

"The tie was broken."

The young mage stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief, before slowly, quietly saying, "The Seer told me long ago."

"How long ago?" demanded Mathis.

"A few days before he had been pushed too far."

Mathis let out a humorless chuckle, "Yes, he was pushed a little too hard, wasn't he?"

Luc studied the older mage with a slowly dawning comprehension, "Mathis."

Mathis chuckled again, "The same."

"Who and where is this 'Seer'?" Alex asked impatiently before Luc had a chance to reply to Mathis' presence.

"The Seer is an old woman who lives in a forgotten Realm. It is said that she was once a ruler of the Council, but was forced out of position because of her powers of foresight. She is older than most members of the Underground and knows many things."

"Where is she?"

"She finds you, you don't find her."

"How can I…"

Luc raised a slender hand and sighed wearily before saying, "Those who seek her are always lost. She finds you, you don't find her. But I'll tell you what little I know. She lives in the nexus realm, the contradictory realm, the realm that no one can rule. She uses great power and cannot be found by those who seek her. Those who are pure of heart and just of decision may perhaps call to her by standing on a cliff of water overhanging a sea of sand and singing her song. One has to know in their hearts what her song is, the name cannot be spoken, because it has no name. If she answers this calling, she will answer one question and give one foretelling before disappearing, never to be seen by that person again.

"That's all I know about her legend. I'm sorry I can't help more. Now, I beg you tell me: what has happened to my friend?"

Alex stiffened, "Elena the Vampire broke the tie and has him in her clutches. I don't know what has happened to him after that, but I'm doing all I can to find someone to help me."

"Elena the… Vampire?" echoed Luc.

"That is what she has become." explained Mathis.

"I am sorry I can't help much with the Seer, but…" Luc suddenly seemed to take on a new level of resolve as he said, "But I can help you with vampires. Elena-- if she was strong enough to break the tie-- will not have given Jareth the full curse, just enough to keep him under her control. But just that much of the curse will demand that he drink blood and stay out of sunlight. It will also mean that he cannot disobey her."

"Is there no way that he could disobey?" Mathis asked.

"Well… Not that anyone knows, no. But I'd be a monkey's uncle if he doesn't figure out some way. He has a strong heart, and a determined mind. If he truly wants to stand up to Elena, he will, if only to die."

"Can the 'curse' be lifted?" Alex asked.

Luc paused to think for a while, "From Elena, no. But perhaps Jareth's could. It would have to be done before Elena is destroyed, otherwise he will die with her."

"How long would it take for you to figure out how to lift the curse from Jareth?" Alex pleaded.

"Give me until tomorrow at sunset. Meanwhile, you go see if you can get the Seer. I've no doubt that the key I gave you was to the nexus realm, am I right, Mathis?"

Mathis chuckled, "Bright lad, Luc. Yes, the nexus realm."

"Good, hurry then, and I will see you at sunset." Luc said as he stood and hurried out the room.

Mathis took Alex's hand and shifted them back to the door in Karesh. As they found their way back to the Haven, Alex pondered what they had learned. Not much. Lilly had gone looking for the Seer, even if she hadn't known that that was who she was looking for. Luc had been told long ago about the tie that Alex and Jareth had shared. Elena had Jareth captured and Luc was working on a way to free him. They were about to fight a hopeless battle. Crap.

Standing on the watery cliff and looking at the breakers of sand beating up against it, Alex began to hum that lullaby, the one that Jareth sang her to sleep with the last time she had slept. She didn't notice Mathis silently creep away, she didn't notice that old-- timeless-- words had begun pouring from her mouth; words of peace. She didn't notice the chill wind that wrapped around her like a frosty blanket. She didn't notice a high soprano voice join her quiet alto.

The song ended, yet continued and Alex stared at the sandy sea. "You have a beautiful voice." Alex spun to see an old woman dressed in a tattered red dress staring at her with emerald eyes.

"You're the Seer." Alex said.

"I am. And before you ask and waste your question, I may only answer one, and then I will give you a Sight." Her voice was both light and weary, yet it was not the voice of an old woman. Alex couldn't quite say what her voice sounded like, it just… was. It was timeless, like her eyes.

"There are so many questions that I wish to ask."

The Seer nodded, "That is the way of things."

Alex pondered for a time before asking, "What is it that is most important for me to know?"

"Ahhh," the Seer smiled, "So wise! You truly are the one for Jareth. This will be a long answer. Let me first give you some history. You know of the Lich, yes? Well, he was once one of the fey, like Jareth, but went bad. His lust for power and his greed for pleasure drove him down a best forgotten path and he became one of the most feared beings ever. This power comes with a terrible cost, however. He needed a place of power in which to live. The most powerful realm was, of course, this one, but it rejected him, shutting off all of its doors and providing only one key.

"This key was given to the ruler of the Labyrinth, the next most powerful realm in the Underground, so that the ruler of that realm would have the power to stand up to the Lich. This, the Labyrinth did for many years, decades, even centuries, until Mathis assumed command. He fought against the Lich valiantly, but was overcome. The rest of that history you know well enough. I, however, took a great deal of power to make Mathis have another son. At Jareth's birth I tied him to you, knowing that he would lose himself, and that only you could bring him back.

"The day Jareth truly lost himself, I told Luc. He didn't believe me, not until after Jareth had assumed the Goblin Throne. By this time, Mathis had found this realm with his key and had begun to get supplies for his Haven. Jareth grew and was challenged by many mortals. All fell. I wrote a book about the Goblin King and gave it to Sarah when she turned five. Ten years later, she wished her step-brother away to Jareth through my promptings and beat him at his own game. I didn't help her.

"Now that he has found you and learned to love you, he has been taken from you and the tie I made broken. This is what you must know:

_"Death will claim your heart and life, and love will bind him tight to thee, the kiss you wish shall come with peace, three times ask your hand must he._

_"The Dead One knows just what you fear, he will take your peace from you, but know your heart and life is near, he will fight the Dead One too._

"And now your Sight." The Seer said as she finished the rhyme. Alex's head was already spinning, trying to figure it out. As the Seer raised her hands to place them on Alex's brow, the young girl murmured "Go not to the elves for counsel, for they will say both no and yes."

The Seer chuckled and nodded, "Yes, that is the way of things. Here is my gift to you, your Sight."

Alex flinched as the old woman pressed her cold hands on her brow. Involuntarily, Alex closed her eyes. Then she saw. She saw pieces of a puzzle lining up to form a picture of Jareth, only this Jareth had eyes the color of blood, and his hair was-- though still the wild mane that she loved-- raven black. The puzzle gave way to real life and she saw Jareth holding a sword at a girl's neck, her neck. Tears were streaming down his face, yet he wasn't able to make the killing stroke.

That scene vanished to be replaced with the crumpled form of Jareth lying at the feet of that beautiful, dreadful man she had witnessed in Mathis' memory: the Lich. He was laughing, holding his long hands out to his sides, basking in the death of a man, eyes glowing red. Alex-in-the-vision screamed something unintelligible at him and rushed towards him, swords of flame appearing in her hands as she danced the dance of death.

Again the scene shifted and she saw herself. Just her face, nothing more. She seemed… different. It was her same face: slight dusting of freckles, small acne problem, pale skin, green eyes. Green eyes? Her eyes looked just like the Seer's! The same emerald green, the same joviality and weariness. They had the same eyes!

The vision faded and Alex stared into those green eyes that were so much the same as her own. The Seer seemed sad, "So. That's how you knew about Elena."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not see, girl? You have Sight."

"Huh?"

The Seer smiled, "My dear, I'm afraid I've answered your question, and one other besides. Good luck to you, I have done all I can."

"But I have more questions than when I began."

Again the Seer smiled, "That is the way of things."

Alex watched in frustration as the woman disappeared. Finally, she trudged off to find Mathis and wait for sunset. She had a lot to think about. How could she have "Sight"? She was human, right? She didn't voice any of her thoughts for Mathis, but they buzzed around her head all the same. She actually dozed off, but nightmares of Jareth with black hair and red eyes haunted her, even after she woke up.


	15. Mistress and Servant

Chapter 15: Mistress and Servant

He fidgeted.

Alex glared at him, she wanted to be angry at Luc for failing her, but just couldn't. She knew that Luc dearly wanted his friend back, she could see it. His robes shifted slowly between inky black and a sickly, smoky blue-black color. His pale, sickly face studied the floor, mousey hair forgotten, dark circles under his handsome eyes. He would kill himself just to help Jareth.

"You have done all that you can, Luc. Go to bed, get some sleep. We won't go after that Lich by ourselves. We need to gather the members of Haven, and you will help lead us." Mathis said calmly.

"Where are you even going to look for this Lich?" asked Luc miserably.

Alex sighed, "We'll start by finding Elena."

"How will that help?"

She smiled grimly, "If we fight her and win, she'll run. When she runs, we will follow. When we follow, we will find the Lich."

"Don't you realize that that would lead us right where they want us?" Luc asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

The young mage hung his head and sighed, "No."

Mathis broke in before Luc could make any promises he couldn't keep, "We'll go and start getting Haven ready. In three days time you will meet us at Elena's hut in the Aboveground. Be ready for anything. That means get some sleep, Luc."

"Of course… Mathis?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I've… well…"

"Hated me all these years for what I did to Jareth?" supplied the older mage.

Luc nodded.

"Worry not," Mathis chuckled, "I have hated myself for that very reason. All I needed to forgive you was your willingness to help me with this situation. You are a good man, and a strong mage, surely a boon to our cause."

Luc smiled at him and nodded, "Then off with you, go get ready, let me sleep. I promise that I will not let you down."

"Very good." Mathis said as he took Alex's hand and shifted them back to the door in Karesh. As they reached the Haven building, Alex began to hum the Seer's Song. It gave her peace. She was getting nervous. In but a few days time she would be fighting a vampire. Luc had told them how to fight a vampire: hit it with anything and everything you have until it turns to smoke and drifts away. Then follow the smoke to its coffin a stab a wooden stake through its heart. Easy, right?

_"Death will claim your heart and life, and love will bind him tight to thee, the kiss you wish shall come with peace, three times ask your hand must he._

_"The Dead One knows just what you fear, he will take your peace from you, but know your heart and life is near, he will fight the Dead One too"_

"Death will claim your heart and life…" Alex murmured, echoing the memory floating in her head.

"Jareth has… hmm, 'died' for you." Mathis suggested.

"Love will bind him tight to thee?"

"A bond stronger than the one you had?" he shrugged, "And the next part is obvious: You shall get the kiss you've been waiting for, but after all of this is over."

"And the next part?"

"Hmm… I really don't know."

_"The Dead One knows just what you fear, he will take your peace from you, but know your heart and life is near, he will fight the Dead One too"_ she repeated.

"The Lich is the 'Dead One' and he knows the fears of your heart. He took Jareth from you, your peace, perhaps? But Jareth will be near and will fight the Lich as well."

Alex frowned, "I guess it makes sense like that…"

"Is that what the Seer told you?"

"Part of it."

Mathis nodded and turned to walk away. He stopped and turned back, a sad expression on his face, "This will not end well for everyone, you know."

"Some will die."

"You have no guilt?"

"My anger outweighs my shame."

"What of when this is over?"

"I will morn for those who gave their lives for us. I will give them the honor they deserve."

"Do you honestly believe that Jareth will live 'til the end of this?"

"I'm not sure what I believe right now, but I will fight this Lich, and I will see him destroyed."

"What will you do then?"

"Find a way to get Lilly back."

"And if that is not possible?"

"I'll live out my life here, in this nexus realm."

"Why here?"

"Because there is nothing for me in the Aboveground anymore. I'm too much like the fey to live there, now. But I'm not fey enough to live where I please in the Underground. This realm suits me fine."

Mathis sighed and left Alex to her musings. She was a good girl, had her heart in the right place, but… He sighed again. She was so much like Jareth: she would die for revenge. How were they going to fight the Lich? As he walked into the Haven building, he was aware of many eyes watching him. The entire Haven was watching him; not many, but a formidable force, nonetheless.

They seemed to be asking him what to do, so he said, "We destroy the one who has caused trouble and nightmares for far too long. We have been spurred into action against the Lich. Alex has an idea of how to find him. All who are unwilling to fight the undead, and perhaps die may stay behind. All of those willing to die for Alex and Jareth, and all of the Underground… time to get ready."

Over a hundred sets of determined eyes gleamed back at him. Warriors, they were, hardened by a life of exile, and shaken out of apathy by the capture of their leader's son. This would be a glorious battle from which many of them would never return, and they knew it.

The next three days were spent preparing. Alex oversaw the equipment, she had a fine eye for the weapons that they would need. She, along with the blacksmith, set to fixing swords and daggers, polishing bows and fletching arrows. Mages with Mathis practiced their arcane arts, now focused on offensive spells rather than passive. Salid turned out to be an admirable swordsman and led many through a crash course. Archers honed their skills, hitting targets from an unbelievable distance away.

Even the women of the Haven would fight. Many were enchantresses, conjuring charms and illusions to baffle foes. Some were archers, their keen eyes spotting targets that many men missed. Still others were spell-swords: warriors that fought with swords of dancing flame, or crackling lightning. Alex was given a pair of swords that reminded her of the Japanese samurai of the Aboveground and Salid taught her how to use them. She wasn't a master, but she could hold her own. Progress was astounding.

At the end of the third day, all was ready. The hundred or so fey warriors, dressed in armor befitting their skills, marched out of the gate of their nexus realm, into Karesh and through a gate that Mathis constructed to the forest clearing of the Aboveground. It was night, and no moon hung in the clear velvet sky. Alex stood by the lily that had been her friend, swords in her hands, and waited.

"Well, well, well…" rasped Elena's voice. "Look what we have here. An army of rebels! How droll."

"Show yourself, witch." hissed Alex, and Mathis shifted uneasily. Luc slowly appeared on Alex's other side, hands held as if ready to fling water off of his fingertips at a moments notice.

"Why should I, with so many warriors about?"

"Because only three of us shall fight you."

"Three against one? Tut, tut! Hardly fair, you know."

"Three mortals against an invincible vampress?" scoffed Mathis. "Alex, I think she is afraid."

"Afraid! Me! Never!" she shrieked and appeared before them in a flash of dark light. Her dress was black, seemingly non-corporeal, like a shadow that she had plucked from the ground. "Fools, idiots! Never shall you doubt my power again!"

Luc smiled as his flicked his hands at her, drops of a silvery liquid hitting her in the face and causing her to shriek in agony. Alex attacked with a furious flurry that Saild had taught her and Mathis threw a fireball at her when Alex dropped to one knee. They had planned this so carefully, they could not afford to lose the element of surprise, not yet.

Alex jumped back up as she heard Luc and Mathis droning a spell in unison. She knew that their hands worked in complex forms, fingers twining the spell as much as the ancient words and thoughts. She saw her swords begin to glow with the light of the moon, though no moon could be seen in the sky, and blue-white fire erupted upon Elena's skin when the enchanted swords caught her.

It was a brilliant dance. Alex spun and thrust, wove and parried as if she had been born with swords in her hands. Luc and Mathis flung simple spells at Elena whenever she was out of the furious child's reach. Eventually the vampire could take no more. Though her wounds rapidly healed, her eyelids drooped and her stance was less and less sure. She waved her hands, casting a spell, but none of the three could stop it.

A dark bubble appeared in the ground and rose to the size of a man. When it disappeared, they saw a sight which chilled their blood. Elena had called her servant. Jareth was dressed all in black, death-white skin seemed stretched tight across his face. Black hair, though still in its choppy mane, seemed so unreal, and his once blue eyes burned with a hellish fire. He opened his mouth to speak, sorrow etched on his fair features, and Alex saw long, sharp fangs that flashed a brilliant white.

"Alex…" he whispered, and her heart melted. He was so sad, so lost, so sorry.

"Enough, fool, you are mine. They tried to kill me, destroy them. Destroy them all, my pet." Elena cooed at him.

He shook his head, fighting her commands, but to no avail. His shoulders slumped as he held out a slender hand and summoned a blade made of shadows and sorrow. He looked at them and whispered, "Kill me." before charging them with a savage furry.

Alex fought valiantly, fending off his attacks as if she were a master swordswoman. Luc and Mathis tried to cage him with their spells, but he shrugged each one off. He was neither living nor dead. He was a wraith, now, trapped between the two states, and he was powerless to disobey his mistress. Elena laughed with glee as he knocked both of Alex's swords out of her hands and pinned her to the ground.

"Hold!" she screamed, "Give her that kiss that she has kept missing."

Jareth screamed in rage, he knew what she meant. So did Alex. His hands shook as he held her shoulders, "Why don't you fight, Alex? Fight me! Kill me! I beg you!"

Tears streamed down her face, "I can't. You're too strong."

"No." He clenched his teeth, "I'll not do this to you. I won't."

Alex could see the pain that he was going through by disobeying Elena's order. He was killing himself, just to keep from killing her. With a final primal scream he stood, letting Alex up, and turned to face Elena. "I will not kill her. I love her, and that bond is one that you can never break. I would die to take her life; there would be no point to live. If you want her dead, you'll have to kill me first."

Alex glanced at Luc as she stood: the young mage was in awe. Mathis smiled through his tears as he watched his son. Elena was outraged, and speechless. Alex picked up a sharp branch that she saw near Jareth's feet and waited. Elena stalked over to her servant, red eyes flashing.

"Destroy her, fool. She has placed you under a spell. She never loved you. She was using you. The only reason that that fool child could ever want you is because of your power, she cares nothing for who you are."

Jareth's resolve weakened as the woman purred those poisonous words to him. Until, of course, Alex shoved the branch through her heart. Two pairs of red eyes widened in shock as Alex uttered a single word, "Bitch."

The undead woman shrieked and Jareth crumpled to the ground, echoing her agony. Her shadowy form melted into dust as her voice became the moan of the wind. Alex cradled Jareth's still head in her arms, black hair tickling against her tear covered and sweaty face. His eyes were closed, and his face held a sorrowful form of peace, before he, too, melted away into shadow.

Alex was left hugging herself, tears flowing freely from her emerald eyes. The Seer had been wrong, Jareth was dead. Elena had taken him from her. She had had no choice, though. Alex had had to kill the vampire. She had… She sobbed as she felt someone hold her in his arms. That peaceful lullaby vibrating in his chest as she clung to him, a smell of sorrow hung in the air as he cried.

"All is not over, yet, Alex." He finally said.

She pulled away from Mathis and let him wipe away her tears, "No. It is not."

"Are you ready to find the Lich?"

She sheathed her swords, "Let's go find that bastard and give him what's been coming to him." Green eyes flashed with pain and anger as Mathis' sorrowful face watched her.

"It has been an honor to know you." he whispered. "Die well."

She said nothing, no words were needed. Grief had consumed her. Her parents, her siblings, her dearest friend, and now Jareth. All were dead. She had no reason to go on, except to destroy the one who had caused this. She felt herself filling with rage, felt the power that it could give her, and smiled grimly. She would make him pay.


	16. Fury's Fire

Chapter 16: Fury's Fire

He smiled.

Perfect. Everything was falling into place. That brat had disposed of Elena, Deram was next. Once Deram fell, the Labyrinth would be his. The nexus realm would follow and that annoying Seer would finally fall. With the Seer out of the way, he could truly become immortal. None of this working through others, he would become the fear of the Underground. And once the Underground was his, the Aboveground would follow.

That was his goal, of course. The Aboveground was a united world, and thus more powerful than all of the Underground combined. All he needed was the Labyrinth and the rest would fall into place. Unfortunately, that was proving to be a problem. He had almost had it from Mathis, but he proved stronger than expected. Then there had been Jareth. He had been promising, but his heart was too good to be of any use. Deram, on the other hand, was the perfect tool. However, he had outlived his usefulness.

He would steer that child after Deram. She was furious. Her jealousy and anger had spurred her after Elena, sorrow and loss would be her weapons against Deram. He chuckled as he looked at the still form lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. His black hair was returning to its natural tawny brown and his skin had color in it again. Jareth was strong. He had learned to love. That could be used as well. He could be manipulated like any other being, and love was one of the most powerful things to be used against a being such as Jareth.

Would that girl make it all the way here? Would she be able to find her one true love? Would she die for him? Yes, yes, and… yes. Evil laughter filled the room as he plotted how best to kill her. After, of course, she had seen Jareth alive and well. Yes, that would be best. But now to push her toward Deram. Yes, things were moving along nicely.

---------------

"Where do we go, now? Elena didn't lead us like we thought she would." Luc whispered to Mathis, careful not wake the sleeping Alex.

"Let us try Deram." Mathis answered.

"Deram? Why?"

"Alex had a dream about him recently. He was being commanded by some evil presence, she said. I'm willing to bet that that was the Lich."

Luc nodded, "That does make sense."

"Our only problem will be how to get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth without Deram knowing. He's sure to have wards set up."

Luc shook his head and laughed, "You obviously don't know Deram very well. Paranoid he may be, but he's a witless wonder. As soon as Alex wakes up, we'll go. Besides, bypassing the wards of the Labyrinth is m specialty. How else do you think I've gotten to Jareth so many times?"

Mathis nodded, "True. But what about the others?"

"We can't take them all."

Mathis shook his head, "No, you're right. I had expected that they would be able to come with us to the end."

"They can hold the fort well enough. All of them can get to the Labyrinth; they'll secure it once we go to wherever the Lich is hiding."

"Very good."

Luc watched Mathis walk away and thought. How had Jareth gone against Elena's wishes? It should have been impossible. Alex had done well with that branch, good quick thinking. He sighed. Jareth… dead? It didn't seem possible. Alex was taking it poorly. Rage filled her emerald eyes and a fire seemed to be burning in her, eating her up. She had found love, her first and only love, only to have him taken from her. He supposed he'd do the same in her situation, but it was hard to watch somebody die this way.

Alex sniffled and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She looked at Luc, who simply nodded. Grim determination took a hold of her youthful features and she stood up to go get breakfast. Yes, it was very hard to watch somebody die this way.

Finished with his musings, he stood to find Mathis. Alex had gotten there first. She was eating a bowl of something that one of the others had given her and listening to Mathis intently. When Luc approached them, she smiled grimly. Putting down her empty bowl, she waited for whatever he would say.

"Ready?" Mathis finally asked.

"No, but then… I never will be."

"Let's go." Alex said.

Luc sighed, "Can I have an hour or so while I prepare a few spells?"

Alex frowned and seemed about to protest before Mathis said, "Of course, I need to do the same thing. Perhaps Alex can go see Salid about some more practice."

She continued to frown but headed off to find the Swordmaster. Luc watched her go. "I didn't want her to know, but I've been thinking…"

"Yes, she'd scoff you for eternity about that, wouldn't she." Mathis shot back.

"Very funny. What I was going to say…" He sighed before going on, "I think that I can turn Lilly back."

Mathis stared hard at the younger mage, "Oh? Even I have not a clue as to how to do that."

"Well, I didn't say that I knew how to go about doing it, I just said that I thought I could."

"You are a wise man, then, not to have told Alex."

Luc grinned, "I've had Jareth for a friend, if you'll remember. One learns quickly how to speak around eruptive people like him."

Mathis chuckled, "Indeed one does. Why do you think that you can save Lilly?"

Luc sighed, "I just want to. She and I are so much alike, I just feel like it would be cruel of me not to try."

Mathis smiled, "Of course. Should you need my help, you have but to ask. However, I feel you should try this after we have bested the Lich. Else Lilly may have to watch her friend die."

"Of course" Luc replied. He dug his spell book out of his knapsack and flipped through, memorizing mostly offensive spells. He wouldn't practice any, he needed his strength. Deram may be weaker than Jareth, but he was still a force to be reckoned with, especially now that he had control of the Labyrinth. A ruler of a Territory was always granted more power when on their home turf, and Deram would not be an exception.

After an hour of studying his spells, he had prepared a short list in his mind of good tactics against a fey being, prepared the words and symbols in his mind, and steeled himself against another battle. He found Alex sitting stiffly beside Mathis, anxious to deliver her vengeance. Her swords were freshly polished and her eyes sparkled with renewed fury. Mathis seemed to Luc's mage's eyes to have an aura of magic about him, meaning that he had prepared some powerful spells as well. Deram would sustain heavy damage before too much time had passed, but the mages could only do so much, Alex would have to strike the killing blow again.

The two of them stood, and Luc sighed. Here went nothing, they were about to take on the most powerful ruler of a Territory with two mages and a ticked off human teenager. Yippee. Luc waved his hands and a door of silvery light opened in front of them and the trio hurried through. They weren't far from the castle when they stopped and looked about their surroundings. Luc noticed the décor. While Jareth had held the Labyrinth in perpetual dusk, orange light from the sun constantly filling his domain with golden light, Deram held no control at all. Clouds flew where they pleased across a sky that faded from baby blue, to velvet black in the blink of an eye.

They threaded their way through the maze and snuck in a back door of the castle. Goblins posted along the hallways snoozed and snored, and they silently padded along. They arrived at the center of the castle and saw the empty throne room. No chickens, no goblins, and no Goblin King. Alex examined the throne, that hard and uncomfortable that Jareth had complained about once or twice to her.

Sitting down in the throne, Alex had to agree with him: beastly. She flung one leg over an arm of the thing and rested her head against the other, and Luc had to blink a few times to make sure that he was seeing Alex, not Jareth. She cupped her chin in her hand like he would and tapped one of her fingers a few times before carelessly flourishing her other hand. There, in one slender hand, sat a crystal ball. She jumped up and dropped it, watching in fascination as it shattered on the stone floor.

"Impossible!" screamed a voice from behind a door. Luc and Mathis raised their hands, ready to cast their spells at whoever would attack them. "Impossible." whispered Deram as he appeared in front of Alex. She looked up at him with an evil grin, as she held her hand over the shards of crystal. Three people watched in amazement as the crystal ball seemed to heal itself expertly, catch on fire, and jump at Deram.

Mathis and Luc flung their spells at him a split second later. How Deram howled! Alex seemed to glow with hellish fire as she conjured more and more fireballs to fling at the man who had forced all of these events to take place. Rage and sorrow guided her now, she felt an amazing power well up inside her and an answering pillar of fire appeared in the throne room, directed at Deram. Lightning crackled from the two mages flanking her and fire raged across the room. Deram was reduced to ashes well before her fury was spent.

When she finally slumped to the ground and let the fires of her heart die away, Luc and Mathis were right there beside her, each one holding one of her arms, guiding her to the floor. She passed out, having consumed all of the energy she had had, but she could have sworn she heard Jareth say, "Well done, little one."

---------------

Mathis watched her sleep, Luc had gone off to another corner of the room to sleep, he had used a lot of his energy to keep the fire that Alex had conjured away from the three of them. The poor girl. She had been so used to using Jareth's magic, but how had she done this? Jareth was dead, she couldn't use his magic. Had she found her own magic? Had their bond become so strong right before Jareth died that she had become one of the fey?

Jareth himself would have been proud of that display. But Mathis had to wonder if that had truly been the end of Deram. It had been far too easy. And now two of the three fighters were out of energy. If Deram had not been killed because of that, they would soon be a victim of his retribution. Mathis had more spells prepared; he would not let Deram destroy him without a fight.

Alex sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her emerald eyes after her three-hour nap. Luc woke a few minutes later. They were both exhausted, but Alex's eyes held something along with her anger: fear and triumph.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Luc asked.

"Deram isn't dead."

"How do you know?" Mathis asked.

"I can feel him. I've felt him before, when Jareth would watch me, but not talk. And I felt him again later, but didn't know it. He feels like the Lich."

Mathis stiffened, "Elena, Deram… They were servants of the Lich. He's been trying to get the Labyrinth so that he can get to the nexus realm."

"Why?" asked Luc.

"Once he has the nexus realm, he can kill the Seer. Once the Seer's gone, he can take over all of the Underground, and I'm willing to bet anything that the Aboveground would follow." Alex said.

"Very good, little one." whispered a voice.

Alex spun around to see the man she hated. He shook his head, black hair rustling on his handsome head, black eyes glinting with a triumphant glow. His pale skin was stretched tight against his face, and dark circles hung under his eyes. He looked like a college kid wishing he were a vampire. Alex could sense that presence in him, though, that power and insight garnered from his undead master. This was not going to be an easy fight, she was already tired.


	17. Victory Through Loss

Chapter 17: Victory Through Loss

Flames flickered.

"Well, well…" Deram murmured as Alex's rage manifested again. "You're a fire witch? How… intriguing. I have never known a human to display magic like this, before. But then… you have always liked being different, haven't you?"

"And you haven't?" Alex hissed.

Deram smiled, "No, I don't enjoy being different for the sake of differences. I do it for the power that I'm granted."

"You admit to serving someone?" Mathis asked calmly.

"Of course. Why should I not? I have done all that I have done under the orders of the Lich. But you knew that. Let us dispense with these formalities: you are here to destroy me, but you will fail. Like those before you have failed."

Alex grinned, the light from her conjured fires lighting her eyes with fury's glow, highlighting her purple hair. "Perhaps I will fail, but I think not. I think it is you who will fail, Deram. I will blow you away. Then I'll find your master and I'll blow him away."

"What will you do, girl, once vengeance has been wrought upon the world?" Deram sneered.

"I will die."

Deram stared at her, "You will fight the most powerful being in the Underground so that you can die in peace?"

"I am dying anyway."

"So much like Jareth. Well, you may die in peace, then, having at least challenged your enemy. I challenge you, child, to a duel. No magic, no tricks, we use our swords alone. We fight to the death. If you win, I die, if I win, you die and I go on to kill your little friends. Fair?"

Alex frowned. She knew that he was making rules only to break them. The throne room was large enough for a duel if magic wasn't involved, but if the treacherous Goblin King broke his own rules… "Fair. Let us begin."

Deram smiled, "If one of the mages would be so kind as to set up a dueling shield, we shall begin."

Alex watched as Luc waved his hands, a look of horror on his face, and a pale blue light shone around the throne room. It was a makeshift arena, a force field of light. Deram grinned as he drew a long, wide, sharp sword out of thin air. The blade was black and seemed to trail dust… or a shadow of some sort. Alex shifted her feet to find her balance and whipped out her twin katanas. They seemed to sing with a pure song, a white light pouring forth as in answer to Deram's darkness.

Blinding light flashed in the round room as darkness hit light. The two combatants whirled and spun, poked with thrusts, blocked with parries. Alex seemed as a dancer, each movement calculated, each flourish made with purpose. Deram seemed to fight on instinct, rage and hatred overpowering common sense. He swung his sword of darkness, seeking to overcome Alex grace with his sheer strength. How Alex had so mastered the sword in such a short amount of time, no one knew, but master it she had.

Luc and Mathis sat down and watched the spectacular display. Whenever swords met, sparks flew around the room, burning the arms and hands of the warriors. Whenever Deram's sword struck Luc's field of light, there was a hissing sound and a loud crack and the two were sent flying toward the other side of the clear blue dome. The dance was long and glorious, but the dancers were equally matched, and worn out.

"Giving up?" Alex asked as she gasped for air.

"Me? Give up? Never!" Deram screamed as he lunged at Alex.

Luc suddenly knew what she was doing. She was waiting. She knew she couldn't best him with the sword; she had never taken the offensive in these attacks. She was waiting for him to cheat and use magic. She wouldn't have to wait much longer, he figured, Deram seemed ready to finish this. Luc made a quick adjustment to the shield he had raised on Deram's command.

Suddenly, an arc of white energy flooded down from the top of the dome and encased Deram in its radiance. Fireballs leaped from his outstretched hands, yet burned out far before hitting their mark. Luc had been not a moment too soon to catch Deram at his game. The magical cocoon disappeared and magical shackles held his wrists behind his back.

"You cheated," whispered Luc.

Deram spat in his face.

"I want answers, Deram." Alex demanded.

"Don't we all?" asked the captive.

"How did you manage to get into that ball without being seen?" She asked.

"Oh, I was seen. Just not like this. Maybe you remember the name Mark? Lilly's boyfriend? I was there the whole time, little one, you just never caught on."

"How long have you served the Lich?" Mathis asked.

"Since a few weeks before I began hunting you, father, dear."

"Where is this Lich?" Luc demanded.

"Who?"

"Answer me!" Luc growled.

"Far away and very close." sang the trapped man.

"Why--"

"I'll not answer any more, fools! I serve the Lich, and I will free myself, no matter the cost!"

Luc's face drained of color as he struggled to hold the spell that bound Deram. Alex could see the light around the evil man's wrists fading until he yanked his arms free. He tackled the mousey-haired mage, knocking his head hard against the stone floor. Alex screamed as a lance of dark green energy pierced Deram's heart. She stared at the black-haired man for a few seconds before turning her gaze toward Mathis.

Tears streamed own his face as he stood with his arm still outstretched, his hand smoking with the energy he had directed at his own son. Alex had nothing that she could say, all she could do was watch as he lifted his younger son off of the pale mage. He let Deram rest gently against the floor and leaned over Luc.

"His breathing is shallow, his heartbeat irregular. Deram damaged him terribly with that one attack." Mathis said quietly.

"Is there--"

"The only thing we can do is kill the Lich before more innocents die. I will send the signal to Salid that all is clear here. We must move on. My sons have both been taken from me now, and I dealt the final blow to one of them. Luc lies dying. No, we must hurry." Mathis said. He waved his hand to send the signal, then hurried out of the room, throwing a hasty, "Stay here, I'll be right back" Alex's way.

She sat on the floor and wept for those who had died. Lilly, Jareth, Luc… It was too much. Alex couldn't keep on like this. She had told Deram the truth: when all was said and done, she would die. She hummed that lullaby and held herself, fending off the coldness creeping into her heart until Mathis returned…

---------------

"Your servant was destroyed, foul creature. Alex has bested two of your minions."

Blood red eyes regarded the prisoner as inky hair floated in an eerie, enchanting lack of pattern around his ageless face. "Defeat my minions? Yes, but not alone. Well, now she has one less friend to help her along her way. I wonder what I shall do to poor, irritating Mathis."

"You'll not harm him! You'll not harm either of them"

"No? Well, that won't do, Jareth. If I don't harm them, I shall come to harm. I really am very sorry."

"Somehow I'm not convinced."

Icy laughter filled the dark chamber and froze Jareth's blood, "Good, I would have been sorely disappointed with you if you had believed me."

"Why did you not save Deram?"

An amused expression played across his face as he watched Jareth, "Would you have had me let him live?"

"No. I simply wondered why you didn't save him."

"He had outlived his usefulness. Besides, Alex gives me great pleasure when she fights with her rage. Did you notice? She's found her own magic. The bond of love between the two of you has given her that life she has always dreamed of: she is like you, an elf, one of the long-lived fair folk."

"It means nothing to her, now that she believes me dead."

"Exactly. How tragic that while she breathes her last, I shall reveal you to her. The poor thing."

"Why? Why would even you do that? It has no point!"

"Because suffering pleases me. Those who go against me must learn that I do not tolerate disobedience. I shall exact my punishment on all those who oppose me, your love is no different."

Jareth moaned as he pictured Alex's face. Agony tore at him: how had he been spared his life? How was he to get himself freed before Alex got here? He would take her away, far away where they could hide from this evil forever. No. He knew that she would not settle with anything less than the demise of the Lich, weather or not Jareth lived. She had had enough running. That was why he loved her: she devoted herself to ideals, and nothing would deter her. The fool. All he could do was wait for her to come, and hope that she wouldn't fall for the traps being planned.

---------------

He had done it. He had killed his own son! Granted, he really hadn't thought of Deram as his child. Deram had always been… aloof. Jareth had played at it but Deram had truly been cruel all his life. He had been bad from the start. So why did he feel a sense of loss? Because he had looked so much like Jareth. Luc… Luc couldn't die. Luc needed to bring Lilly back. Everything would end right.

He opened the door to the library, his subconscious recognizing the smell greeting him just seconds too late. He laughed as he felt his lungs burn with a magical poison that had been hanging in the air. Of course. He would die just as he was about to get his revenge. He held his breath, and forced himself to keep consciousness for the few minutes it took to find what he was looking for.

As he stumbled into the throne room, Alex rushed to his side. "Mathis! Mathis, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I was foolish. Deram had laid traps, poison. I'm dying, Alex. This is the spell you need to find the Lich, I can give you what energy I have left, but you must face him alone." Mathis whispered thickly.

Alex shook her head, "No, you'll be alright, you'll come with me!"

"May I say that I was honored to have met you? I wish I may have seen the wedding between you and my son. I wish I may have seen my grandchildren. But I die happy with having known you, you are a gem among women, little one. Thank you."

Alex wept as she felt energy from him pass into her as he cast a final spell. As he slumped to the ground, fury took hold of her once more and she focused her newfound strength into opening the door to the Lich's realm.

"It's time we ended this." she whispered to the inky darkness hanging before her. "We will end this once and for all."


	18. Aid from an Ancient Source

Chapter 18: Aid from an Ancient Source

He growled.

Anger etched clearly on his fine face, the Lich released a flurry of black fire at a nearby servant. It always relieved his frustration when he could vent his fury on those poor wretches living in this Territory. Jareth smirked as he watched the Lich's floating disc of light the told them Alex's whereabouts. A second disc floated off to the side, all but forgotten, showing the Labyrinth and the renegades therein.

"How?" asked the Lich of the air. "How has she managed to get this far? Her friends. Her friends have given her the tools that she has needed. But now she has left her friends behind, no one can help her now. She will die. Amazing, really, that one human could have bested my two greatest servants, even with help. But no matter… I will end her."

"She is strong." Jareth observed.

"Silence, fool!" said the evil man sitting in his black throne. "She is not that strong."

Jareth looked back at the disc floating in front of them. Emerald eyes searching the caves, purple hair ratty and dirty, soot and blood covering her face: she looked terrible. And yet… yet Jareth saw her beauty shining through all the more. He could only sit and despair. Alex. Dear Alex would find her doom at his hands. Tears ran down his face as he watched her search for her death.

The Lich simply smiled, pointed teeth glinting in the dim light, scarlet eyes blazing with fire, coal-dark hair floating randomly about his handsome face like fine silk in water. Jareth's despair fed his power, so let the poor, love-sick fool watch the girl come. Power was everything, love was a foolish deception.

--------------

The dim tunnel was hot, wet, and stuffy. Alex wiped a grubby sleeve along her forehead to keep the stinging sweat out of her eyes. It didn't help much. The smell of sulfur hung in the air and soot and ash were abundant. Her eyes were rimmed in red and leaking involuntary tears because of the acidic quality of the air around her. Green fires blazed in mockery of warmth and comfort and a sense of dread filled her mind, clouding her senses. She was in his lair, a veritable hell.

Turning a corner, she saw a guard room filled with grotesque creatures like mutated goblins. She picked her way carefully through the shadows, not a one of them seeing her, or catching her scent. It was incredible, really: no deviations from her current path seemed to arrive. Alex figured that the reason for that was the Lich. He wanted her to find him-- he was guiding her toward him, like Jareth could do with the Labyrinth. He knew what she wanted, and he would agree to the duel. He wanted her dead.

She threaded her way through countless posts of guards, and yet… Every time she passed them, she could have sworn it was the same group, until at last, when she came across the bracelet she had left, she was convinced. She had to fight the guards. The Lich didn't want her to find him that easily. Alex sat in the shadows and waited, listening to what little conversation there was. Eventually she decided that the easiest way to defeat them would be a quick, stealthy, and deadly attack from the shadows-- there were twenty of them!

Sidling over to the left of the nearest creature, she slipped a knife deftly into the spinal column at the base of his neck. He twitched a few times and while he was falling, she repeated the maneuver. It repulsed her to take the life of something, even a creature as foul as this, but she did it anyway. She took five of them out before a single one noticed, and three more before they did anything about it. As she killed one more from behind, she wiped her knife on its filthy tunic and drew her twin katanas from their wooden sheaths. Her dance was perfect: eleven creatures fell in a few minutes with but a few scratches to her arms and hands, one to her waist.

Dirty tunics of her victims were used to wipe off her faintly glowing swords before she stood to study her surroundings. There had been a door blocked by the goblin-like things. A sickly green fire was burning high and bright as a wall in front of that door, blocking her path. That hadn't been there while she was fighting. She sat on a mound of stone and thought. This seemed very much like a hostile version of the Labyrinth, all she had to do was keep her wits about her and solve the riddles, fight the battles, and thread the maze and she would find what she was looking for. The only problem was: what if it couldn't be solved?

She shoved that thought out of her mind and examined the wall of fire. There was no way to go around it, she had to find a way to go through it, or get rid of it. Minutes of fruitless searching and thinking only served to make her more aggravated. She finally jumped through the flames, ready to bat out any fire on her clothing, and noticed no heat at all emanating from the sickly green fire. An illusion? This was going to take forever.

She followed the current tunnel for what seemed like an hour before she reached a crossroads of sorts. Five other tunnels, not counting the one she was in, branched off from a room like spokes on a wheel. As she stepped into the center of the room, green fires flickering along the walls, she could swear that she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Brushing the eerie thoughts of ghosts aside, Alex trudged along a path chosen at random and focused only on finding the Lich.

The Lich suddenly became the last thing on her list of worries as two dimly burning coals stared at her from a thick shadow standing before her. She summoned up some fire of her own to light the area and saw a ghostly figure loom up before her, its incorporeal body flickering like a shadow in the firelight, but those burning eyes staring at her with hunger. She screamed and struck him with a gleaming white sword. A piercing shriek was its reply as the blade sliced through the insubstantial form and blue-white flames sparkled and danced along the metal's edge.

The specter reached out a long arm and swiped an answering blow at Alex. She dodged the brunt of the attack, but the creature's arm brushed against her own. All feeling left her right arm, it seemed dead. She hastily grabbed her sword back up while mentally throwing a fireball at the thing. It shrieked as fire burned through it, and summoned its own power to put out the light in the room. As Alex replaced the sword in her scabbard, she decided that the insubstantial being could not be fought.

She fled down the tunnel, not caring where she went, as long as it was away from this thing! Her arm still felt dead, no feeling in it at all, but still she ran. Her sides began to ache and her breathing was forced, and still she ran, the angry shrieks of her pursuer still to close behind her for her liking. She tripped and fell, rolled back to her feet and continued to run. How long had she been running? How long had she not known where she was?

Finally, she collapsed and allowed her grief and fear to overtake her. Lilly, Luc, Mathis, Jareth… All of them… gone? She sobbed quietly. She was so afraid, so alone. How could she ever hope to defeat the Lich? She was one girl, a teenager thrust into a situation that she couldn't fully understand. Maybe she had never meant to kill the Lich… maybe she just wanted to kill herself, but was still afraid of death. Her sobs grew a little louder, she was so lost, so hungry, so tired, so alone, so scared… She couldn't do this! She'd die down here in these accursed caves while the Lich laughed himself silly.

She cried herself to sleep. She didn't care if something caught her, she'd rather die quickly while she was asleep anyway. Two hours later, she changed her mind. That growl sounded a little too ravenous, she didn't want to be ripped to pieces just yet. She didn't run this time, she crept slowly along the dank corridors of the natural Labyrinth, avoiding the cave dwelling creatures she heard, and making her tedious way onward. She didn't know where she was going, but she wouldn't simply sit and wait to die.

--------------

"She didn't fall to your little beastie." Jareth mused.

"I would have been extremely disappointed if she did."

The younger fey stared at the Lich, "You wish to fight her?"

"You have no idea what I wish. I'll not tell you, either."

"She will make it here."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt. In fact, I'm pushing her along the path to take. You see, she's coming straight this way." he smiled as he gestured to the magic disc hanging in the room that showed Alex walking along dark tunnels, heading toward a lost city. The lost city.

"She will fight you."

"Of that I also have no doubt."

"She will win."

The Lich laughed, a full laugh that seemed lukewarm and icy cold at the same time, "Now there, I believe, you are wrong."

Jareth sniffed, "Believe what you will, she will end your life."

"Not if I make her an offer she couldn't refuse."

"What could you possibly offer to her? Her life? She'd laugh at you. Riches? She'd find no end of amusement as she died. I see nothing."

"I have no doubt that her life means little to her. But that would be because she believes that she has already lost it. You see, if I were to promise her _your_ life, she would do anything."

Jareth frowned, "Not anything, she would never join you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, my friend. I wouldn't be too sure of that at all."

As he glanced back at Alex's timid form creeping through the darkness, Jareth wondered if she would truly give that much of herself for him. His thoughts didn't last long. He realized that he would do the same for her. Love was a cruel thing, indeed, but it gave strength. Perhaps Alex's common sense would win through; perhaps she would listen to her heart, and not the Lich. But, as Jareth watched her, he wondered how strong this girl really was.

--------------

Alex watched in wonder as the cave walls around her began to change to the walls, ceiling, and floor of some constructed corridor as she wound her way onward. She came to the end of the majestic hallway and found a large and ornate double door. She pushed and pulled and tried everything that she could, but the door simply wouldn't budge. She kicked it, screamed at it threw rocks at it, but nothing happened. How to open the door… how to open a door… She thought of all the ways one would go about doing things in Dungeons and Dragons, a role-playing game back home, and started looking around for secret stones to push, chains to pull, or statues to sit on. Still nothing.

She sat down on the floor and sighed. She had gotten away from the thing that wouldn't die, threaded her way around outposts of goblin-things, bashed some old boxes in and found food that might be edible, but she was stopped by a bloody door. She swore. And cursed. And swore again. Finally, she stood up; at least she had feeling in her arm again. She still couldn't use it to fight, but it wasn't really dead. It hurt.

She kicked the base of the door with her foot, getting hurt rather than accomplishing anything. A few minutes passed in silence as she thought about what to do next. She didn't want to go back, she had come too far! As she stared at the door, she noticed a pattern in the carvings on the wood. All in all, nothing was very peculiar about it when she focused on the door, but when she let her mind wander and her eyes un-focus, she seemed to see something completely different. It depicted a person's hand pressing the crack where the two doors met. She reached up her hand and shoved on the door, right where it showed her, and the door swung open.

There was a huge chamber filled with glittering gold and gems and all manner of riches. That, however, was not what caught her eye: the towering dragon that matched his gleaming hoard, complete with ruby eyes and onyx claws, demanded her attention. He stared at her for what seemed like ages before emitting a long, deep rumble.

"A little human," he chuckled. "It has been long, little one, since I have seen your type here."

"If it please you, your Excellency, I am called Alexandria Rose." Alex said as she dipped a low curtsey.

The dragon rumbled again and sat down in the middle of the room, "It does please me, little one, that you have your manners. Many come in here and forget. Especially that Lich! I wish I could teach him a lesson, but I cannot reach him, he has sealed me in here."

Alex stared at the monstrous form sitting before her, "You have trouble with the Lich, master dragon?"

"He took this realm from us, from the dragons. Most of my kind are dead now, as we were some of the only things to be able to stand up to him."

"I search for this Lich, master dragon, and a way to destroy him."

The dragon stared hard at her, "Indeed?"

"Yes, master dragon. The Lich has taken everything from me."

"You live."

"My heart has been murdered."

Another long and deep rumble escaped the dragon as he settled down as if to go to sleep. "I suppose, then, that he is watching us?"

"I… I don't know, master dragon."

"Darigonalilian. That is my name. You may call me Master Dari. Let us speak, you and I. You will tell me your story, and I shall listen. When you have finished, and if you have pleased me, I will think about aiding you."

Alex sat down hesitantly and began her story, "It all really started last year, I guess, when my parents died in a car crash…" She told the story of her life, weaving her words like Taliesin the Bard. She told about the car crash, her life in foster homes for a year, moving in to the last house, meeting Sarah, meeting Jareth, and all the crazy events that had taken place since then. She told him about Lilly's death, Jareth's death, Luc and Mathis' as well. She told him about her pain and her anger, her sorrow and loss. She told the dragon everything, as if she could hold nothing back.

When she was finished, the dragon closed his eyes and hummed a part of the lullaby that Alex was beginning to know so well. "You have lost all you loved. Now you seek revenge, or death trying. Admirable, yet misled. You should seek justice, not revenge. Are you going to kill the Lich to free yourself from hurt, or to save the Underground?"

Alex stared at the ruby eyes that opened slowly, their cat-like slits seeing deeper than just her eyes, seeming to see her soul. "I… want revenge."

The dragon rumbled, and she sensed sadness in him, "Then you will lose."

Alex studied the floor, "How can I change what I want now?"

"If you see where revenge will take you, you can abandon that path. You can choose justice in its stead."

"Revenge will not ease my pain." she whispered.

"Neither will justice."

"Justice will not add to my guilt."

He seemed to grin, "You learn faster than most humans."

"Master Dari…"

"Yes, little one?"

"How will I defeat the Lich without my anger to guide me? That was how I defeated Elena, and fought Deram."

"You have pleased me, young human, and so I will tell you a secret. The Lich will try to turn you to him, he must have many secrets that you will be revealed. You must deny him, no matter what he offers. Even if he were to show you your true love and promise life in return for your servitude. You must attack him with justice, for he thrives on revenge. And, I will give your weapons some extra magic. Hold out your swords, little one, and close your eyes, things are going to get very hot, and very bright."

Alex did as she was commanded, held out her swords and conjured a wall of her own fire to keep the dragon's at bay. He whispered some guttural words and she saw her blades begin to glow bright white. Red fire leapt from his jaws as a tornado of flaming fury was unleashed against her weapons. When all was through, they seemed stronger, lighter, sharper, and brighter than they had been before.

"Words cannot describe my gratitude, Master Dari!" Alex managed to splutter. She could feel power pulsing through the weapons in her hands.

"I need no words. Destroy the Lich, and I shall go free. Hurry, little one! Not much time is left. I will open a gate for you, if you are ready. You will be but a doorway away from the man you seek."

Alex glanced at the swords in her hands, and then up at the dragon. "I am ready, Master Darigonalilian. I will bring justice to this man who has escaped it for so long."

The dragon nodded in appreciation and glanced to the side, where a silvery portal appeared. Taking a deep breath, Alex sheathed he swords and stepped through. It was about to end, one way, or another.


	19. Phylactery

Chapter 19: Phylactery

It loomed.

The door was huge! How would she open it? She walked up to it studying the black obsidian stone slabs resting before her. Summoning her magic she attempted to force the doors open. Nope, too easy. She pressed her hand against the crack between the two doors and pushed. Nope, still too easy. She banged on one of the doors with the hilt of one sword, and it swung open silently. Huh. Weird.

She walked into the darkness, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Green fires sprung up in large urns down the length of the great hall leading to a large black throne. She turned to look at the man who had stopped her and almost screamed. There, standing in all his eccentric glory, was Jareth. His blue eyes seemed out of focus, but that was just the light. His tawny hair spiked up in his preferred style of disarray, and his smirk never wavered.

"Hello, my love." he whispered, cradling her chin in a slender hand.

"Jareth? How are you… How did you… What did… I don't…"

He smiled at her rambling, "Shush, my love. Let us leave this place, I have stunned the Lich for now, we can run. We can run and hide where no one will ever find us and live our lives in peace."

She started to tremble as he hugged her close to him, breath hot against her neck. "But then the Lich would live."

"If you can call what he has life."

Alex tried to pull away from Jareth, but he held he to him, "No, little one, let us run. Is that not what you want?"

Alex sniffled and hugged Jareth to her, breathing in his smell, "More than anything."

"Then let us go."

"No."

"No?" Jareth's voice suddenly seemed menacing, angry.

"I must do what I came here to do."

"You're not strong enough, love. You will never be strong enough. You are a human, and no match for his power."

"But I still… have to…" Alex trailed off as she stared at those icy eyes… those eyes that weren't quite right.

He frowned at her, "What do you have to do besides love me, little one? That is all you are good for, all you can do. You are not strong enough to do anything else."

"You know," she whispered as she slid out of his grasp, "you really had me going there, for a little while. You really made me believe that I was talking to Jareth. This is his body, you couldn't fake it that well, but this isn't the man I love. Where are you, Lich? Show yourself and let this be done with."

Jareth smiled at her, "Very good, little human. I must admit, I'm impressed. I didn't think you would figure out that fast, but I underestimated you again. Poor Jareth, he was right. You know him very well. It is quite sad that I shall make you kill him."

Alex frowned, but stopped thinking as she saw Jareth lunge at her with a knife drawn from the air. A flurry of swordplay followed: a brilliant dance where neither combatant gained any ground. After the first flurry of activity, Jareth backed off, a strange mix of emotions playing across his face. He seemed to be fighting with himself, he couldn't look at Alex because of his inner battle. He lost that round and attacked Alex again.

This bout of activity was a little longer and fiercer. Again, it ended with Jareth backing away, some inner turmoil ripping at his heart. Again he seemed to lose and came at Alex with even more frantic attacks. When Alex tripped over a loose stone, she could see what was going on. Jareth pinned her to the floor by placing a knee on her chest, pressing the air out of her lungs. Tears ran down his face as he brought his conjured knife to her throat. He was possessed! The darn Lich was compelling to do and say things that he didn't want to.

Alex threw a spell at his face and watched as the knife disappeared. He smiled forlornly at her as he placed his hands on her neck instead, gently at first but he couldn't fight off the spell that compelled him to kill her. She thrashed and kicked, but nothing would get him off of her, and she was losing her strength fast. Finally, she blew him backwards with a spell and clambered to her feet.

Jareth had hit his head when he landed, and was out cold. She bent down to check on him and was rewarded with a moan and a faint cough, he was okay! A pitiable screech filled the room and brought her focus to the empty throne. There, standing on the dais, was the Lich. Tall and pale, he seemed so fragile, so handsome. His fine features were showing anger and disbelief and his slender form shook with rage. Long hair that would have fallen to his waist floated around his head as if he were swimming in water, every so often a strand would drift chaotically into his face, and back out again. Blood red eyes regarded her with contempt and bare feet began to pad their way down the black stairs.

"Impossible! Elena, I understand, you had two mages helping you! Deram as well, he was a fool, and you had two mages helping you. But Jareth? I fought through him!"

"He fought against you." Alex stated.

"You believe that you can defeat me?"

"I do."

"Fool! I offer you one chance: leave now, and you will not have to watch me kill this idiot."

Alex smiled grimly and readied her swords in her hands, "No. We end this. We end this now."

The Lich stared in amazement as Alex walked slowly down the hall toward him. She had no fear, it seemed, and her blades were unwavering, growing in brightness along with her heart. Her emerald eyes-- so much like that accursed Seer's eyes!-- captured the sickly green light of the fires and turned it to life. He smiled, revealing vampire's fangs, and readied his own swords, made of the darkest shadow and the deepest hate.

They met in the middle of the hall, light and dark. Alex glowed with a saintly glory compared to the darkness that the Lich drew around himself as garments. When they began the duel, the Lich felt her power grow. She spun and wove around his attacks, deftly landing nick after nick on his pale skin. He howled every time those blades touched him, saintly weapons made for hunters of virtue and justice. Her blades were that of a true paladin, who fought for the people and herself, not those arrogant and stuck-up fools in shiny armor. Here, the Lich had made a fatal error: he had thought her that shallow.

They spun in their graceful attacks for several long minutes, each one gaining ground only to lose it again. Alex's arms grew weary, her mortal body needed rest. The Lich, however, was neither living nor dead and did not grow weary of the fight so soon. Alex knew she was beginning to falter, her swords being forced further and further apart to block the Lich's attacks of twin blades of shadow. He suddenly pulled his swords toward him and lunged at Alex's belly, all she could do was fall backward and the Lich pinned her to the ground, twin swords burning with ashy fury into her flesh.

Another sword flashed, taking the Lich in the head, and Alex saw Jareth standing over her, eyes ablaze. Fireballs circled him, five in succession jumping at the downed Lich, five more at the ready. His sword, long and thin, blazed with an angry blue light as electricity coursed its length. Alex watched as Jareth fought the Lich, wounds springing up on both of them in abundance, then realized that while Jareth could only sustain so much damage before being destroyed, the Lich was healing!

She cursed and climbed slowly to her feet, blood pouring form the wounds in her stomach. She didn't have much time, the pain alone threatened to overwhelm her. She remembered hearing a story about a Lich one time, how he couldn't be killed no matter who tried, because he kept his soul in something other than his body. She frantically scrabbled around the throne and found a panel in the floor that she could lift. Out of the resulting hole she pulled a large sphere that seemed to pulse with some inner light. She heard Jareth shout out in agony and knew that time was running short. She pounded the thing on the ground, threw it at the throne, smacked it with her sword, all to no avail.

Within moments she heard a faint chuckle sound from behind her, felt her skin prickle with the recognition of a magical spell about to be cast, and in a frenzied fit of desperation, hurled the ball straight at the Lich. His killing curse hit the phylactery and the glowing orb shattered in a brilliant display of magical discharges. She shielded her face with her hands and felt the shards of crystal sink in to her skin and burn with magical darkness as the Lich let out a terrific shriek and disappeared in a small explosion of black dust and shadow.

As the dust settled and she lowered her hands, Alex saw nothing left of the Lich, save some sickly green fire and shards of crystal. She scrabbled up to her feet, dizzy with loss of blood, and made her way over to Jareth. He was barely conscious, his breath rasping in and out in quick bursts. He didn't have long left in this world. She helped him to his feet and together they stumbled a few feet tighter before collapsing, the exertion of their battles and the injuries sustained made it too hard to go on.

"Jareth," Alex began, but stopped as he placed a finger on her lips.

"You did it. The Underground has become a much safer place, thanks to you. And I have seen you, one last time. I have peace, little one."

She smiled at him and rested her head against his chest. His heart beat irregularly, and she could hear his breath rattling in his lungs, but she was also at peace. As he breathed his last, Alex laid him gently on the stone floor, taking his amulet as proof that she had seen him one last time. She got up and walked away, never looking back. The people of the Underground deserved to know what had happened, and she couldn't carry Jareth with her.

That became doubly true when she felt the ground lurch beneath her feet. She realized that the Lich had made this place his own, and now, with his absence, it was returning to normal. She ran. Dodging boulders falling from the ceiling and jutting up from the floor, she wove her way along. As she rounded a corner a rock tripped her up and she spun and fell. Oddly, she seemed to hit the floor a few seconds after she should have.

"Ah, you did it!" said a loud, deep voice above her. Her sight was blurry, she couldn't tell who spoke. "Rest, little human, and have peace. You have given peace to all of the Underground, and assured a measure of peace for the Aboveground. Rest, now, and wake in a familiar place, with familiar faces."

She felt a warm glow around her, her wounds healing, then darkness took her and she knew no more. Nothing except the soft blanket pulled over her by tender hands.


	20. The Tokens Three

Chapter 20: The Tokens Three

She blinked.

Sitting up, Alex noticed many things all at once. She was wearing different clothes, she was in a comfortable bed, she was perfectly healthy, and there were about three familiar smells. One of the smells was a vanilla candle burning on her bedside table, another was Jareth-- she must be in the castle at the center of the Labyrinth, the thought almost reduced her to tears-- and the third was Lilly! The rose perfume that she always wore caused Alex to look around frantically. To no avail, Lilly was nowhere in sight.

Alex sighed and got up. Donning a color changing dress left on the chair beside her bed, she regarded her reflection in a mirror. Jareth's amulet hung around her neck, along with Lilly's locket and Jareth's charm. She smiled sadly and walked out into the hallway, wondering where to go.

"Is you looking for yous friends?" asked a short, but thin, little goblin to her left.

Alex looked quizzically at the thing, but knew that their brain power was awfully low, and replied, "Yes, I am. Do you know where they are?"

"They is being this way ma'am!"

Alex leapt to catch up with the excitable goblin and hurried along after it, her dress billowing in such a satisfactory way that Alex almost stopped to spin in circles just to watch it billow out, but she refrained herself. The goblin led her through the sandstone out into a garden where Alex could hear laughter. She hurried ahead of the goblin, toward the voices. As she turned a corner, she ran into someone roughly her size. She got up and brushed her skirt off before looking at Alex.

"Took your sweet time getting here."

Alex stared dumbfounded at the girl in front of her. "Lilly?"

A grin nearly split the girl's face in two, "In person!"

A split second later, Lilly found herself trapped in a bear hug, "Lilly! I thought you were… Oh! You're here, that's all that matters."

"Ouch! You're squeezing a little too hard, dearie! Get off!"

Alex stepped back, but her face never stopped glowing, "How did you get here?"

"I found a way to bring her back. She and I have a lot in common replied Luc, slipped an arm around a blushing Lilly.

Alex grinned mischievously, "I think I must have missed something."

"I can't go back to the Aboveground, Alex, I know too much, and I have dear friends here. Luc did something wrong when he brought me back, I'm not human any more. So I'm going to go home, tell my folks, and come back here with Luc."

Alex nodded, "You two will make a great pair!"

"Indeed, I had to make them see it, though. The both of them are more shy than butterflies and refused to speak more than three words to each other for hours." replied another male voice.

Alex spun around, "Mathis!" and trapped him in a hug as well.

"Yes, I'm here. Salid showed up moments after you left and healed Luc and I. We knew there was nothing that we could do for you, but we got Lilly back, and began fixing what Deram had broken."

"Does this make you the Goblin King again?" Alex asked.

Mathis smiled gently and shook his head. Alex frowned, but knew that she wouldn't get a thing out of him until he was good and ready.

"I saw Jareth down there." Alex whispered finally as everyone seemed to be watching her. She recounted all of the events from the time she entered Mathis' doorway, to the time she woke up.

"Ah, good master Dari." murmured Mathis.

"You know him?"

"Oh, yes. We weren't friends, as such, but we respected each other. I believe Dari was disappointed at my reaction to my loss, and was testing your reaction to yours. He gave you a great gift, Alex. Those swords are a marvel! That they didn't break the orb is shocking, but I guess believable. However, you emerged with the Goblin talisman, you are the Goblin Queen."

Alex shook her head, "Nope, not gonna do it."

Mathis seemed amused, "Oh, really? I think you'll take the job. Besides, the goblins won't listen to me any more, they choose you. They like you, you brought Jareth back, and they loved him dearly before he broke under my whip. No, you will take the position, you have no choice."

"How can I?"

"You're one of us, now, remember? You'll do just fine. Better than me, anyway. Besides, you'll have help. I'll offer advice, and Luc and Lilly will be more than willing to offer theirs, I'm sure."

Alex nodded, "Well, then, I guess I'd better learn my way around the castle, hmm?"

"Quite so, should you wish company, you have only to ask." Mathis said.

"No, I think I'd like a little while on my own. I need to think about everything that's happened, you know? I'll see you all for dinner tonight."

"Sure thing, Alex." Lilly said.

Alex smiled and hugged Lilly once more before walking off through the garden. Jareth's favorite flower seemed to have been the rose because bush after bush could be seen throughout the garden. Blue, red, yellow, pink, all the different colors that he apparently could find were there. She thought it fitting: beautiful, yet thorny flowers seemed to fit with Jareth's character. But the more she thought about him, the more depressed she became. As she sat down on a bench near a rosebush sporting deep scarlet flowers, she began to cry.

She had done it. She had defeated the Lich. Her friends were back, Lilly would visit her all the time. Luc and Mathis would help her rule the Labyrinth. But everything seemed so empty, now, so hollow. She hadn't realized how much she had truly loved Jareth until he was taken from her. And now she would never get to tell him.

"Dear, dear! Black does suit you, doesn't it? And a good thing, because that seems all you have worn for the past few weeks." said a quiet voice from beside Alex.

She turned to look at the man sitting beside her on the bench and almost screamed. Jareth sat-- or rather, sprawled-- on the bench, resting against the back of it, twirling a blue rose in his gloved hands. As she stared at him he looked at her with a mischievous smile, his eyes twinkling. "So, Alex-- I'm sorry, Queen Alex-- what do you think of the Labyrinth?"

Alex stared, "Jareth?"

"That would be my name, wouldn't it?"

"But…"

He sighed and set the flower down, "You don't believe me?"

"I've been tricked before."

"You don't believe me."

"No, I don't. I saw you die."

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. "Alex," he said, "all I want is your love."

"I'm sorry, but…"

"What would you have me do?"

"If you're truly Jareth, then… hmm…" she thought carefully, she thought she trusted him, but couldn't be sure. She was so confused, so tired. "Bring me a token of my sorrow."

Jareth frowned at her, "Please tell me you aren't falling for those fairy tale impossible task stories."

She smiled at him, "Impossible?"

He glared.

"Okay, a hint: my _first_ sorrow."

"I suppose I have three days in which to find this token and return it to you?"

She nodded.

Jareth stood, a faint smile playing across his face: he loved a challenge. "Very well, your Majesty, I shall return in three days with a token of your first sorrow."

Alex smiled as he disappeared, that was Jareth. But now that she had started the game, they both had to play. She would give him three tasks, and if he did them all, he would get her hand in marriage. If not… The tasks she would give him wouldn't be difficult at all for Jareth, so if he failed one of them, she would know it wasn't him.

The next three days passed slowly for Alex. She spent her time familiarizing herself with the Labyrinth, every twist and turn of it. She learned that it was a living, changing thing that was completely controlled by the ruling monarch. The Labyrinth reflected her moods, her every whim. It would change when she wished it to change, but it was always able to be solved. The third day was spent talking with Lilly in the garden, waiting for Jareth to return. He didn't appear until sunset.

Lilly had asked Alex a riddle and silence hung in the air as Alex thought and Lilly smiled. In a few seconds the riddle was forgotten as a small photo album was dropped in Alex's lap. She opened it up to find it filled with pictures of her family. Her Mom and Dad, her little sister, her little brother, some had Lilly in them, some had other relatives. Alex smiled as she turned to look at Jareth: he had found a token of her first sorrow: her family's deaths.

"The second task, your Highness, is hopefully going to be a little more challenging."

She smiled at him, this was Jareth, she was sure. "Your second task is to bring me another token: a token of my anger"

Jareth frowned for a moment as he thought, then bowed and faded away. Alex looked at Lilly, who also frowned.

"Your anger?" asked Lilly.

"My life in the foster homes was my first great anger."

Lilly nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

Alex smiled, "It doesn't have to, it's a riddle."

"Of course."

Three more days passed, Alex began to fulfill her role as ruler of the Labyrinth. Goblins were kept under control, the Labyrinth was made to cooperate with her every whim, and things began to get smoothed out. By sunset of the third day, she was eating dinner out in the garden. Jareth appeared before her and handed her a key with a tag on it: the key to her last foster home. Alex smiled at him as she took it.

"You have a final task for me? Another trinket that I must find? Some symbol of another emotion?" he asked quietly.

"My heart's desire."

He studied her eyes for a few moments before replying, "I shall be back on the third day with the answer, then."

She watched as he disappeared, her dinner quite forgotten. Three more days. She suddenly remembered what the Seer had said: _Three times ask your hand must he_. The three tasks! She smiled to herself with the thought of what token he would bring to her. However, as much as she looked forward to Jareth's answer to her riddle, she also had things to take care of.

Once again, three days passed by with little excitement. She ruled the Labyrinth well, the goblins loved her! Mathis helped her learn the magic of the realm, while Luc taught her the History of their people. She learned enough in those three days to fill at least one large book and perhaps start on another one. She learned about the goblins and about the humans and about the fey. She learned so much, that she had quite forgotten that she was waiting for Jareth, it hadn't seemed like three days had gone by at all.

Which is why she screamed when she felt a tap on her shoulder as she stared out over the Labyrinth from the balcony in her room. She spun around, dress quickly sliding to a deep crimson color only to find an amused Jareth, eyes twinkling with barely controlled humor, standing before her. He bowed to her, never blinking, never dropping his eyes.

"You have found a token of my heart's desire?" Alex asked after the scene registered.

His smile grew as he simply watched her.

"Or have you not?"

"Ah, little one, there is a set order in which things must be done."

She frowned.

"Let me elucidate," he whispered as he stepped closer to her, pinning her against the rail of her balcony.

"Elucidate?"

"Mmm, indeed."

"What, exactly, do you mean by that?" Alex breathed; she could feel his closeness, smell that intoxicating smell.

He smiled again as he leaned forward to kiss her. Time seemed to stop, or speed up, or something freaky. She felt his hands holding her close to him, felt his wild hair in her own hands, felt his lips pressing against her own, and that smell! That smell that was Jareth filled her thoughts. When it was done he held her close and sang the lullaby gently, the leaves on the trees below seemed to answer and Alex knew that all had been set to rights.

"This world is dictated by rules, little one, and one of those rules needed following, but I'm not yet finished. I believe you asked for a token of your heart's desire? I have it."

Alex looked up at the man she loved. He seemed suddenly nervous, suddenly unsure of himself. He held out his hands as if holding a crown and a crown of flowers appeared. Green leaves draped down from the sides as he placed it on her head as if from an elven circlet, silvery and blue flowers gave off sweet smells. She touched it lightly, as if asking what it was.

"A wedding band, little one." he whispered.

"And does that mean…"

Alex sat down slowly on a bench nearby and watched as Jareth knelt on the ground beside her, "Lady Alexandria Rose, I ask for thy hand in marriage, and for the sharing of thy throne."

"Oh, Jareth…"

His blue eyes simply stared at her, asking, pleading to her.

"Yes, Jareth."

He smiled, relief seeming to flood him as he stood to embrace her once again. After several minutes that weren't long enough, he finally said, "Plans need to be made, then, don't they?"

"A wedding…"

He chuckled, "Yes, little one, a wedding. Your wedding."

"I like the sound of that." she whispered.

"Good."


	21. Epilogue: The End?

Chapter 21: The End?

The bells rang.

The wedding was over, Jareth was hers. She smiled at him as he led her down the aisle and out the door to dinner. Tradition for weddings seemed very similar in both the Underground and the Aboveground, but she wasn't complaining. Jareth was hers. She thought back over her life, and the last few months. Jareth had become the man he was meant to be: he had stopped running from his responsibility to his kingdom and his loved ones. Luc had become more sure of his powers, more confidant in what he could do. Mathis had been accepted with open arms back into the Underground, all charges held against him by the Council lifted. Lilly was to be wed to Luc in a few months time.

Yet of all the people who had changed, she felt like she had changed the most. She was stronger, more confidant, and so much more sad. She had lost forever her childlike personality, that innocence that could never be returned to her. She had seen death, murder and betrayal. She had taken the lives of not only goblins and orcs, but Elena and the Lich as well. It somehow seemed to taint her, to make her less than she could have been. She sometimes felt like her hands were wet with the blood of those she had slain.

It hadn't taken long for the wedding to be put in order, but Alex felt trapped, forced to sit still when she wanted to run. She was restless, and no-one seemed to notice. It was beginning to drive her mad. She sat smiling in the dining hall, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't believe it: the man of her dreams was hers forever, her true love was married to her, and she couldn't pay attention to him because she felt… tainted.

Jareth knew, could see it in her face, that something was wrong. She was distracted and uncomfortable. He saw her rubbing her hands together, a frown creasing her youthful face. She did seem far older than her years would make her, she didn't seem like a child at all, and her worry only served to make her seem older. Finally he could bear it no longer, "Alex? Whatever is the matter? You've been acting distant for weeks."

She jumped and looked at him curiously, "Yes? Oh, yes."

He sighed and rubbed his face in his hands, "Child, do you know how tired you make me?"

"Not my fault you have a short temper."

"Indeed?" he chuckled.

"Mm, indeed."

"Alex…"

"If you must know, I'll tell you when we're alone. I don't want them to know." She waved vaguely at Luc and Lilly.

Jareth nodded, "However, much as the wedding is supposed to be the bride's time, it is just as much the groom's. I would appreciate the bride being present. Ignore what feelings have been haunting you for but a few hours, then you may tell me in full and I shall strive to help you."

Alex frowned at him for a few seconds before she smiled, "Okay, I think I can manage that."

He nodded and continued on with previous joviality, while keeping a close eye on his bride. Alex got up and danced with Jareth, Lilly danced with Luc. Jokes were swapped and riddles mangled. The night passed quickly for Jareth as he watched the purple-haired girl that had saved his life. She had saved him from himself, his formerly-betrothed, his brother, and the Lich. And yet, she could not save herself from the memories of what she had done for him.

As the reception for the wedding began to thin, Jareth led Alex off to the balcony of their room. He watched as she stood staring out at the Labyrinth, stars twinkling in the distance. She hummed the lullaby that Jareth often hummed and swayed back and forth in the gentle breeze. It was all he could do to simply stand there and wait for her to tell him what was wrong.

Finally she said, "There are so many things that I did to get revenge."

"Ah, so it comes to this, then, does it?"

She turned and looked quizzically at him.

"Blinded by rage you acted in ways that you should not have, did things that you regret, not the least of which is the murder of quite a few things including Elena. You feel regret at what you would term murder and at your rage. Is that it? Is that why you have been so distant these past few weeks?"

Alex didn't say anything as she turned to look back out over the Labyrinth, but he could tell that he was right. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, lips barely brushing against her neck in the whisper of a kiss.

"I know, Alex. I know you are sorry for the way things played out. What would you have done differently, though? What could you have changed to make things better? You killed only what you had to. Revenge was originally for you, but you learned the folly of such an act. I see nothing that you have done wrong."

"I feel dirty."

Jareth's face became pained and he backed away from her, "Then there is nothing that I can do to help you. You have to come to terms with what you have done. Until then…"

"How am I supposed to do that? How am I supposed to forgive myself for acting a fool? How am I supposed to forgive myself for murder?" she whispered.

Jareth sighed, "That's something you have to figure out for yourself, little one, and until you do, you are not mine to have, but your own little island that no man may touch."

"You can't help me?"

"I can speak words, but you must choose what to do with them."

"What can you tell me?"

He sighed, "Everyone acts the fool at some point or another, and everyone will do it again. You murdered nothing, all the lives you took were taken in self-defense and justice. You were ridding the territories of evil creatures that had gone past the point of aid."

Alex stared at the sky, her back toward Jareth, the lose bun of her hair making her neck and back visible in the soft starlight. She seemed an angel with that white dress and innocent ideals.

"All I can do is speak my words and hope that you listen. But you do know that you are not only hurting yourself, but those around you as well, correct?"

"Yes, Jareth, I know." She said as she turned and smiled at him.

"Very well."

"Jareth…"

"Yes, Lady Rose?"

She smiled, "Oh, no you don't. No guilt trips for me, I'm already doing that to myself. Besides, I think you were on to something."

"Beg pardon?" Jareth seemed confused.

"Keep going, that sappy junk was good."

Still seeming confused, Jareth simply frowned.

Alex sighed, "Why else should I forgive myself?"

"Because you took advice from a dragon and saved the lives of thousands of people, both of the Underground and the Aboveground?"

She smiled, "So maybe I screwed up, but I fixed it too, didn't I?"

"It took just a few sappy words to show you that?"

"Well, Lilly and Mathis had been saying the same things, but sometimes it takes a lot of people saying the same thing before it sinks in."

"You and your thick skull." Jareth whispered as he grabbed Alex around the waist.

"Yeah, well, it's what kept me alive."

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Alex smiled as the Goblin King kissed her again, all thoughts of depression and taints having fled, leaving her only with peace. The months that followed were a time of settling into the Labyrinth fully. The Goblin King and his bride were not brutal task masters, but neither were they too lenient. The simple punishment of the Bog of Eternal Stench still answered those goblins that rebelled against their orders, but rules were a little less strict. Jareth maintained his callous façade for the poor girls that wished away little children to the goblins, but he no longer searched for challenges, he simply followed rules.

Years of ruling the Labyrinth well resulted in the Council granting more power to the couple. Their magic grew, their love for the idiotic goblins grew and things prospered. In time, Alex had a child: a boy to rule the Labyrinth when his father retired. He was named Gabriel after Alex's father, and would grow to be a strong ruler, if slightly… eccentric. He _did_ have Jareth and Alexandria for parents, one must remember, and their influence was obvious in his life.

But that is another story, dear friends, for another time. Or rather… My stories aren't over yet, I need time to write them. I felt that I first had to explain who my mother and father were, and how they met. And so ends the tale of my father's past, and my mother's future. I, Gabriel son of Jareth son of Mathis, have written truthfully and fully all of the accounts herein and any who yet live can attest to this.

_Fin_


End file.
